Presents Companies
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: It another Sesshomaru and Kagome story. But it also talks about gang love life too. There some poeple new coming to story but you'll have to read to find out. And one new villian and one old. No not Naraku. Inspried by Present Company by marriedmiko
1. Proliga 1

**This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami**.

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

I guys this story was influence by In Present Company. But it's not it just as some similarly but not a lot. I which rules instead of Kagome getting hurt by Sesshomaru he gets hurt her. Kagome really apposite you have to read the story. Everyone Im begining to edit the chapters if grammer and spelling is tell off then i have no idea how spell the word i want and if someone nicely tell me it would be nice. I don t own Inuyasha Beta by RoseThorn81

* * *

"Hello, how are you!" Talking

"_I wish for a puppy"_ Thoughts

"**I'm the best ever"** Inner Demon

All around her they stood in disappointment. Are we going out now? The Shikon no Tame lay on the ground next to her. A puddle of goop which used to be Naraku a few feet away. Kagome picked up the Scared Jewel.

Her friends all released the deep breath they had been holding.

Everyone could be happy now.

Sango's voice was the first to break the silence "I can't believe he's dead."

Holding Kohaku in her arms after such a long time. It felt like a dream

"This feels a lot better" said Miroku as he tried out his newly whole hand. Smack. Of course not without Sango slapping him.

"Not in front of Kohaku you pervert. He doesn't need to pick up anything from you!" she yelled.

Everyone was enjoying being able to finally relax. All except, oddly enough, Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome was sitting on the ground where she had fallen, watching everyone rejoice. Looking at the jewel in her hand she then closed her eyes and made her wish.

"I _wish that everyone had everything they needed and will never be alone_" thought Kagome

She only had to wait a few moments before she was bathed in a pink light. Opening her eyes she watched as the sacred jewel was absorbed back into her side and the light exploded outwards. She tightened her one arm around Shippo and used the other to grab onto Sesshomaru's leg.

I distantly heard Kikyo's yell "We have to get out of here. Naraku's world is collapsing!"

Grabbing their stuff they ran only to come to a stop a few feet away. There in front of them was an enchanting orb. With a mixture of reds and pinks swirling in it's center.

"We have to leave at the same time" At their confused looks Kikyo explained. "Naraku's dimension is connected to many different places. We may not come out where we came in."

Seeing the nods in agreement Sango spoke up. "If we're separated lets have a meeting place."

As the world came apart they could barely hear Kagome's yell of "The well!"

Once again they all nodded and jumped into the orb of color in front of them.

Kagome felt as if she were being pulled in hundreds of directions at once. It was so different from going down the well, a bad kind of different. The next thing she knew she was flung in to a strong chest.

"Ow" Looking down she found herself looking into the handsome face of Lord Sesshomaru. Jumping off then taking a few steps back for safety she softly apologized.

"Sorry for landing on you, Sessshomaru"

Sesshomaru dismissed her apology while he dusted off.

Looking around she tried again. "Do you know where we are?"

"East from where we entered Naraku's domain. Probably where he entered from." said Sesshomaru coldly

"Do you know how far we are from the well?" asked Kagome

He pointed to a cliff off to the side. Walking over she looked down to see a village by a large ocean beach.

"It looks like we're in Hokkai." Said Kagome

"Correct." Sesshomaru voice came from behind her making her jump.

"Don't do that." said Kagome startled putting her hands over her racing heart.

Peering off into the distance Sesshomaru ignored her. "It appears we're on an eastern island of Japan, quit near Hadio." said Sesshomaru

Kagome too looked of into the distance only to see forest. "Where? I can't see it."

"This Sesshomaru's eyesight is far superior to yours. It appears to be 13 miles west." said Sesshomaru in his cold drawl.

"13 miles, huh. I guess we should go down to the village and see if we can rent a bout." said Kagome looking through her pack for anything she could trade.

"That would be a waste of time. They won't let you." said Sesshomaru.

"Still won't. The Kuni people's boats are their lives. They wouldn't just let some stranger have one" said Sesshomaru

This made her pause. "I didn't know you knew that much about human culture"

His voiced hardened "One should study one's prey."

Chuckling nervously Kagome said "Well what should we do?"

Stepping back Sesshomaru's bones started shifting and hair started growing out of his skin. Once his transformation was complete, where once stood a pretty human looking person, stood a 50 foot tall dog demon. He wasted no time. "Get on"

Stunned but doing as she was told she climbed up and grabbed onto his surprisingly soft fur. Jumping off the cliff and into sky in one steady movement they started flying to the land they saw off in the distance.

They landed a few minutes later in a forest clearing.

"You will not tell anyone about this" Sesshomaru ordered. Nodding she thought to herself, _who would believe me anyway?_

With Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku

"Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME! KAGO-"

Kikyo's soft voice interrupted Inuyasha's next bellow. "She's not here"

They had exited right next to the well in and amazing stroke of luck. Unfortunatly it looks like Kagome and the others had been tossed somewhere else.

Sitting down and putting his hands in his sleeves he said "Fine, I guess we'll just wait for them to get here. Stupid wench, getting separated from us…"

While Inuyasha grumbled to himself Miroku asked Kikyo. "When did he get so patient? I'm used to him running around sword out ready to drag Kagome back"

"I don't know, maybe from Kagome?" answered Kikyo.

With Sango, Kokaku, Rin, Jaken, Uh-An, and Kirara

Sango look around her taking note of who was with her. She had no idea where the others were. But she did know she wasn't anywhere near well.

"Where are we?" Asked Kohaku. Voicing his sister's thoughts.

That was when Rin spoke up "We're back where we started!"

The panicked voice of Jaken reached her ears "My Lord? MY LORD? Where are you my lord?"

"It's ok Mister Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru must have ended up somewhere else!"

"Alright everyone lets stick together and find the well. Do you recognize where we are Jaken?" Sango asked.

"Of course! We were headed that way before we were pulled into the other dimension!" said Jaken as he scurried of to her right.

"Why were you going to the well?" A confused Sango asked/

"The great Lord Sesshomaru needs not explain himself!" Jaken screeched.

"Mister Jaken is just mad because Lord Sesshomaru likes Kagome better then him!" Rin taunted.

Sango was about to ask why when Kohaku interrupted her "Well whatever the cause we need to get moving." Thoroughly distracted Sango started giving orders.

"Kohaku, Rin look after each other. If something happens call for me. They both nodded. Kohaku finding no need to argue even though he was 15 and Rin was 13. "Shippo stay with me and Kirara and Un-An will take up the back."

With that Kirara transform into her bigger form. Shippo hopped on Sango's shoulder and they all started walking.

"Tell me when you get too tired to go on and we'll stop for a rest. I don't want you falling from exhaustion." She said seriously.

Hearing weird noises Rin jumped and grabbed Kohaku's swinging hand. "I'm scared" She said

Blushing for a moment before he regained composure he tried to reassure her "It was probably nothing"

Sango watched the scene with a barely controlled smile. Then she frowned, worry of Miroku overtaking her. _I wonder if he'll keep his promise_? With a dreamy expression she walked on.

With Kagome and Sesshomaru

The next week they did nothing but walk. Sesshomaru insisting on carrying Kagome whenever she got tired. The fact that he loved having her so close unknown to anyone. He wanted to tell her. To whisper in her ear how much he loved her. But there was always that uncertainty of whether or not she loved Inuyasha. It destroyed him. Not being able to tell her how he felt. However he would bear it just to be next to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I ask you something?" questioned Kagome

He gave a silent nod.

"Why do you keep Rin with you, I thought you hated humans?"

"When I first meet Rin she was 7. It was after I was wounded in that battle. She came out of no where. Each day she would bring me food. I kept looking into her eyes and saw nothing but sadness and loneliness. One day she came back with bruises. When I asked her what had happen to her she just gave me a shy smile. Later that night I found her dead body surrounded by the smell of wolf. I brought her back to life. She ended up just fallowing me after that." said Sesshomaru.

"You must have gotten attached to her very quickly." She whispered.

"Why? This Sesshomaru has never acted so irrationally before"

"Deep down inside I think you like that fact that you put that smile on her face." said Kagome

"This Sesshomaru sees. But what about in the future will this Sesshomaru still be able to do that?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes. However, she's starting to like boys. So when she finds that one boy that can make her smile the way you made her for the first time. Then time takes it course and you let her go." Answered Kagome

"This Sesshomaru doesn't want to" said Sesshomaru

"No father wants to however it's important to think of her happiness" said Kagome

"Did your father do that?" questioned Sesshomaru

Kagome quickly went silent and hid behind a mask that Sesshomaru knew all to well. He had one too just not that thick. Later on he tried to ask again but he had no luck. She was a good 5 miles ahead of him. He couldn't tell what was wrong. Did he say something? If so why didn't she tell him that?

Four hours had past since Sesshomaru had asked his question. It was dark and Kagome hadn't stopped once to take a break or get some sleep. He had had enough no one ignores Lord Sesshomaru. So he pushed her to a tree his claws just scraping her delicate skin. She didn't make a sound. Then he saw the look in her eyes the very same look Rin had before she had come to him.

"Is your father dead?" he asked hesitantly.

Kagome finally spoke though her cold mask didn't disappear.

"Yes." She chocked out "When I was six…I was there with him. The killers didn't want him they wanted me. I didn't understand so I didn't move in time."

Once again hesitating he asked his next question "Why would they be after you?"

"I don't know. I was so scared I couldn't move. When they where finish with my dad they moved on to me. I don't know what happen after that I guess I black out. When I woke I couldn't remember anything. It to me a month to recover those memories. No one knows that I remember what happen to my dad. Not even my family." She ground out. Walking faster and keeping her mask firmly in place. It took awhile to process what she had just told him. When he did he realized that Kagome's life was worse then his and his half brother thought. He caught up to her and seeing as she was half asleep, he decided to pick her up bridal-style and continue to walk. To his surprise he felt her fall asleep in his arms. (Yes arms I explain later)

She woke up in the morning on his lap. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep the night before against a tree.

_He looks so handsome._ She thought. _Wait why I'm thinking this?_

**Because you love him.**

_Who are you? No I don't I'm still getting over Inuyasha! I don't need to fall in love right now._

**I'm your inner demon, you know, the one you told you loved Inuyasha.**

_Yeah and look where that got me._

**Yes I know but Sesshomaru is different. He came over to you to see if you where alright.**

_He did?_

_Yes he did and you calmed down when you where in his arms._

_Yeah. Who knew he cared about me and my feeling? Wait, how did he get his other arm anyway?_

**I don't know. You'll have to ask to find out.**

_Yeah he is waking up._

Sesshomaru woke up with Kagome wrapped in his arms and couldn't help but think he wanted to do it for the rest of his life. He looked into her eyes searching for any lingering sadness.

After a while he realized what he was doing and asked "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while. Thank you."

"This Sesshomaru is glad. This Sesshomaru apologizes for asking you painful questions." He replied with a rare softness in his eyes.

"It's fine. I accept your apology." She replied. The same fondness creeping into her eyes.

There was a long comfortable silence between the two before they thought to interrupt it.

"Lord Sesshomaru how did you get your arm back? Why did you comfort me and since when do you call me Kagome"

"This Sesshomaru noticed it when we fell out of Naraku's world. This Sesshomaru calmed you down because I was the one who upset you. This Sesshomaru called you Kagome so I could ask you to just call me Sesshomaru. That is your name is it not?" He said with a little smirk on his lips. (See I told you that you would find out)

She blushed "Well yes but you always call me miko or human I just thought…"

"This Sesshomaru knows. He has been angry for a long time, at the world and my father but ever since I meet Rin my all anger has gone. It is hard to be mad in front of her." said Sesshomaru

"Rin really has changed you." said Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement

Her stomach chose that moment to growl.

"There is a village down the hill." said Sesshomaru.

She nodded and got up from his lap and started her trek down the hill. He followed her.

_I wished she didn't run down there_. **She is hungry she hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday**_._ _I_ _know that_. **If she wants to get away from you she wouldn't have waited to get up from your lap. She would have already run down hill before you woke up**_. I guess but what if the only reason she stayed was because I was holding her down and she still wants my idiot half brother? Though I am that glad she is not hiding behind her mask._ **Well she might not want him anymore. Besides she would have uses her miko powers if she was really that determined to get up. And I agree that is good thing.**I _guess. I hear Kagome calling me._

"Sesshomaru come on you slow poke. A snail is moving faster then you." Kagome yelled from the bottom of the stairs her hands on her hips.

**She is calling us**_._ _Yes I know I love it when she says my name_. **Yes it is. We better getting down their**_._ _Of course._

"You didn't have to wait." He said.

"I couldn't eat without you and besides if you walked into the village alone you might scare the villagers." said Kagome

"I see how that would be problem." He replied.

"Now come on I'm starving." With that she grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the village.

_She's holding my hand_. **Correct** **she's holding our hand would you like an award.**

"Sesshomaru are you alright?" questioned Kagome

**She's worried about us**_. It_ _because I'm talking to myself and staring of into lala land._ **Well we better stop before she thinks we're insane. **_Yes I don't want that._

Out loud he replied "I'm fine"

_Is he going insane?_ **Don't know it looks like he's talking to himself**_**.**__I know and he's been acting weird for awhile now. He's actually showing emotion! _**I think it means he likes you**. _The "Ice King" likes me? Yah right. I'm human remember the thing he hates._ **He let's Rin travel with him**_. Rin_ _is a different story. Plus from what he told me of he thinks of her as his daughter._ **And he might even love you**_. Whatever. __**This isn't over.**_

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome concern filling her voice.

"I'm alright." He replied as they arrived at the village


	2. Chapter 2

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome enter the village. It was quiet. Sesshomaru was uneasy at fact that no one was outside. There was no childern no men working out in fields. No woman doing any work. They where have way through village when some woman come out of hut.

Welcome to our village. said one young woman. All of them bowed to them.

Are you two hungry? asked another woman. Kagome stomach answer that question. Kagome went tomato red and hide behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fleet like she was acting just like Rin. The woman giggled for minute then stop.

This way. said one of woman. They were lead to a hut. The few woman came back with trays. Kagome started to eat happily. Sesshomaru decide respectfully. He watched as Kagome stuff her face with food. He found it cute when Kagome had little crumbs on her face. Kagome stopped.

I'm sorry we don't have money to pay for your food. said Kagome wipping her mouth.

That's ok you'll have meet our commander when your finish. said one woman

The commander? questioned Sesshomaru allowing Kagome finish eating. She finish her rice and listen to woman speak.

Oh yes. Our commander is very is kind and cute. said one woman.

Once Kagome was finish. They woman showed them to castle. Kagome and Sesshomaru enter the castle. They stopped in front a wide door. One if the woman went inside to tell of their arrival.

Kagome be on your guard. whispered Sesshomaru

Kagome nodded. The woman came out and open doors wide. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked through the door and paused after a few steps.

Please come closer. said voice from the other side of room

All the sudden Kagome's and Sesshomaru's feet moved closer. Then they stopped. The voice came out off darkness. He was nothing like what the woman told about. He was really ugly.

Please show some respect. I'm the commander. said commander.

Sesshomaru slow kneeling down one knee. Kagome tried not to get on floor but she did. He walked around once around and then again. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru and then moved to Kagome because he figure that Sesshomaru won't talk unless he had too.

You may stand. commander said.

Sesshomaru shot up like spring. Kagome took slower to get up.

What are your names? asked commander

Kagome Higurashi, and Sesshomaru Lord of Western Lands. said Kagome then putting her hands over her mouth. He circle them once more.

Where are you from Kagome? asked commander

Kagome still had her hands over her mouth. She was very stubborn and wasn't going to say a thing.

Sesshomaru remove her hands from her mouth and hold them. And don't let go in tell I say so. said commander.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hands and hold them. He wanted to hold her hands but not being force to.

Continue Kagome. said Kagome

We from Edo. We just came back from defending our enemy Naraku in a different world when it closed on itself and we end up here. said Kagome

The commander walked around them once them(again).

How do you know him? asked Commander

I'm friends with brother. said Kagome

Did you have any feeling for him? asked commander

"A crash."

"Did anything ever happen and for how long?"

"No and four years."

By this time Kagome was starting to cry. Sesshomaru saw the tears forming in her eyes. He got really anger. No makes Kagome cries when he around.

Stop this at once or else. demand Sesshomaru

No. I want information from her. said commander

"Do still have feeling for him?"

Don't know. said Kagome was now crying.

Sesshomaru you may let go of her hands. said Commander

Sesshomaru let go of her hands. Kagome dropped to ground and cried into her hands. Sesshomaru attack him with his poison claws. Kagome looked up. Was Sesshomaru defending her? And why? Because she got her feeling hurt? Sesshomaru aimed for stomach but his claws went through him. Kagome saw this and thought the commander was phathom.

We need to talk privately. said Commander.

Kagome tried to hear what he just said and figure he made go deaf so for now she'll read their lips so find out what was going on.

She is a pretty little thing. I would go after myself but you see I can't I have no body. said commander

Leave her alone. Your not going to anything to her. growled Sesshomaru

No I'm not but you are. I use you to get what I want. said commander

No I wouldn't. demand Sesshomaru

I'm giving you choice. said commander.

Sesshomaru gave him the death glare and got up went over to Kagome and help her. They walked to door and saw the woman came in and block their path. No knew Kagome read there lips and knows what going happen if they stayed.

Stop them. said commander

Please move out of our Kagome

Ladies please help Sesshomaru get comfortable, you too Kagome. said Commander.

Kagome took his swords and place them on floor. Then she took off his obi. She help woman taken off his armor, shoes and haori top. Sesshomaru was left wearing hakama. It bore he with dignity, he looked over to Kagome's face to see if was beet red. It wasn't Kagome turned her back to him so she couldn't look.

"Kagome", commander said sweet voice, "You should get comfortable too."

Kagome took off her long sleeve uniform shirt and her bag. She was glad she had a black shirt underneath. The commander walked around them approvingly like at some kind sale.

Please enjoy your stay here. said Commander joking no command

Few woman open two wide doors. One was cell with padded floor. The woman put all there stuff in other room. next to cell.

Go on in. said Commander

Sesshomaru and Kagome tried to go but end up in cell anyway. The iron bars were slammed shut Sesshomaru rushed to them but only be thrown back to wall.

"Like my little barrier that I made?" commander asking smugly. "I warn you, it's about a foot away from bars so don't get any closer. Have a nice night. He walked away, they listen for everyone to leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Kagome passed through barrier to iron bars and sat down. Sesshomaru raised eyebrow.

I read your guys lips when your talking to him. He a phathom. I saw your claws go through him. I know he going to use you to get me. So I staying over here. said Kagome

The next two hours Sesshomaru had to resisted rushing to barrier and Kagome had to resisted going over to Sesshomaru.

This is the worst trap I've ever gotten into. said Kagome

"Hn" said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru I know your being controlled so don't worry I not going over there no matter much the phathom guy wants me too. I'm staying over here where it save. said Kagome grabbing the iron bars and holding on for dear life. "The only way to protect myself is to stay over here behind the barrier away from you."

Sesshomaru's mouth hung open. "Then you don't feel nothing for me?" he slid over little.

Kagome hesitated. She knew she would have to lie to him. "If you are asking whether I'm attracted to you I think the answer is very obvious. As for feeling..." she paused trying to find a way out of his question. "Your a yokai and I'm human. she said very coldly. "What do you think?"

Sesshomaru bit his lip, he was clearly hurt. But he wasn't going to show it. "Oh" he simply said. Kagome could see how hurt he was. She wanted to say sorry and she didn't mean want to tell him the truth, and wanted do everything that was going to happen if she went over there. But she couldn't, it's for his own good.

Let's try to get some sleep. Kagome said simply.

Sesshomaru didn't respond to her. She eventfully fall sleep against the bars. Sesshomaru looked at her to is if she was lying but he couldn't tell. He was too hurt from what she said and surprise that she said it.

In Sesshomaru's head

Did she really mean it? _I don't think so. I think she said so we didn't won't do anything to her._ Then why just say that way she had to put that way for? _We'll maybe the commander guy was listening and watching and she figure that out. _I hope so. I think Kagome moving.

End

Kagome's head

I hope he didn't take personally. _How can he not you said that you didn't want to be with him. _While not being force to. _Listen you better apologize to him later. _I will. Wait why my body moving? _The commander is forcing you to. _Great.

End

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's lap and sat on it. Sesshomaru said murmured something and slid one arm around her back and other around the front, as if he was sleep. Kagome heard what he said.

"Fall asleep."

Kagome rested her head against his bore chest, terribly uncomfortable.( Not really). Physically she was in heaven. But mentally, she knew that she couldn't move or she would make situation exponentially worse then it was. She thought Sesshomaru was even more uncomfortable. But he wasn't he was enjoying that she was on his lap.

"Now that just adorable." commander voice woke them. Ok more like Kagome. Sesshomaru never went to sleep. But he still act though making faces that he seen Rin make when she waking up.

"Such a disappointment."

Kagome removed herself from Sesshomaru's lap slowly. Sesshomaru knew she was still tried she hasn't got descent sleep since the end up together. He stood slowly and walked to barrier and got close that he willing to go.

"You will release us now, or use your face to tear this place apart."demand Sesshomaru

Commander merely laughed. "Of course I will let you out. You have to eat breakfast first." He motioned to one of woman, who unlocked the door. Kagome walked out cell. Sesshomaru didn't move, he put figure through where the barrier was. The barrier was gone, he walked out of cell. Sesshomaru really wanted to kill the commander, but knew it would be a waste of time so he was going to conserve his strengh. He and Kagome sat on cushions. The trays were brought in, and the woman once again left the room. Either of them touch the food in front of them.

"It alright, don't worry. It plain old breakfast food."

Still didn't touch it.

The commander let out sigh. "Eat. You'll need it for stamina."

They ate, but Kagome shot Sesshomaru a worried/conseried look. What the hell did he mean by, stamina?

Once done the trays were taken was they both stood up unwilling.

Commander once again circle them. His habit was beginning to remind Kagome of vulture and found no humor in it.

"I'm very disappointed by your performance last night, well the lack of one," he said like chasing a movie. "So we're going to try something different. Kagome, you may not say the name 'Inuyasha,' who I am guessing is Sesshomaru's brother, or mention him in no way. Sesshomaru, you aren't allowed to move your feet from the where they are right now unless you sit or lie down." He walked back to throne and reclined in leisurely. He then waved his hand in very imperial manner like a king or someone important. "You may begin now."

Kagome was about to demand him stop but her feet starting to move towards Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck , standing on tiptoe to reach his face to kiss him, more passionately then she would done on her own.

Sesshomaru stand very still, just barely wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He gave a little smile at the commander's faulty plan. What the commander didn't know that Sesshomaru hated sexual initiation on woman's part unless he tells her to do it. But frankly, Kagome's shyness was large part of his attention to her. This right now was exceptionally easy for him to ignore.

Kagome's mind fought tooth and nail against the force driving her body. How could she get rid of this guy that was worse then Miroku? She knew which jar contained his real form. But how she going to tell Sesshomaru without him noticing? She left Sesshomaru's lips, pulling his head down gently so she could nibble on his earlobe inconspicuously.

"His body is in jar on the-"

The commander shot up like five year old after eating sugar. "Don't you dare say it!" With this new command Kagome was released from the first. Even if she couldn't speak, she quickly pointed to jar she had seen since she got here. Sesshomaru nodded and dropped to ground, only to rolling onto his back before coming back up in a one finger handstand ( He was showing off big time) from which launched himself into air. Midair he lashed out ledge jars Kagome had pointed out with his light whip(What really is that thing?) missing the correct jar by one.

"Stop that now!" came the command Sesshomaru wanted to be released from the first. He touched the ground only second to before kicking into air and the making the shelf itself, making the jar fall to the ground. It shattered on ground revealing ashes which been stored in it.

Commander rushed to pile of ashes. "No! Look what you've done now!"

At that same time, several woman rushed into room. Before they could do a thing, Sesshomaru jumped to the floor and kicked the ashes to the wind.

Commander disappeared to the shrieking horror of the woman.

They screamed at Sesshomaru saying " What have you done! You killed him! How could you?

Sesshomaru was not going to be yelled at he was already in bad mood. "Where are your sons and your husbands? What did this man done for your village but destroy it?"

They all quieted, as if seeing everything for the first time. Then all really did cry, collapsing against each other. Kagome went to them and calming one of young woman.

"I'm so sorry for what happen here... but... can we get our clothes and things back?"

The woman stop wiped their eyes on their sleeves, sniffing. "Yes of course, just a moment." One of them left to retrieve their belongings.

"Thank you so much on that you done," one of the women said to Sesshomaru. He merely snorted and turned away from them

"He's not much on tact or gratitude," Kagome said quietly, although she was sure Sesshomaru had heard it.

The woman came in with their clothes, and Kagome quickly slid on her uniform shirt. She watched as Sesshomaru donned his haori, shoes and silently regretting that she would probably never see him shirtless again. To her surprise, he put his armor on by himself with ease, and then walked to the door.

"Lets go Kagome."

She nodded and went.

Oh, but the villagers will want to meet you! Won't you stay another night?"

"NO." came the unanimous reply. "I'm sorry, but we really must be on our way." Kagome explained. She hurried to catch up to Sesshomaru, who was already half way out of the building.

They continued to walk south, the villager's cheering following after them. They were both very quiet, thinking about the night before. Kagome was trying to reason out her feelings for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and having very no success. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw he was still hurt just didn't show it. Sesshomaru was really upset that what she said last night. Kagome agonizing her lie and deiced to that apology was the right thing. After all she did insulted him.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry on what I said last night. I didn't mean it." Kagome said, the interruption of silence made him jump a little.

Kagome looked at him. He was deep in thought on what she just said. She deiced to what for him to say something.

_See I knew I she didn't mean it. Why_ did she say it? _Made she know that commander guy was watching and was pointing towards him. Maybe._ _Just ask her and see what she says. Fine._

"Why did you say it if you didn't mean it?" he asked with little sad hoping she didn't notice.

Kagome did but decide not to tell him. "I knew the commander was watching and if I looked at glowing jar I saw from last night he might got the idea I knew where he was."

_I told you so. Shut_ up.

"So you said it so he meant think you hated me or something?" he asked still sad

Yeah the guy was worse then Miroku and that saying a lot. Kagome said laughing at the thought.

"Let's get moving. There still a lot of sun left." he said low voice. Kagome nodded and kept walking. At I know I still have a some what of chance of being with her. It going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

After four days of walking and keeping everyone out of trouble, Sango finally made it back to village of Edo. She thought nothing but Miroku and what he was doing. All suddenly he came out running from Kaede's hut.

"SANGO!" he called/ yelled and caught her in a huge hug.

Totally confused. Sango notice very quickly as Miroku very blatantly put his hand where it shouldn't be. She smacked him according.

"Hey what was that for. I've been waiting for you to come to do that!" he said still smiling. He put his hands on both shoulders and growing serious. "I was really worried about you. I'm glad your not hurt."

"You were actually worried about me?" She asked low and surprise. "I was worried sick that you would be chatting up every maid in village!"

"Actually he was very depressed and didn't do much of anything. From what my sister told of his reputation." Kikyo said coming out of the hut, looking significantly less gloomy then usual. "Kagome isn't with is she?" she asked

Nope, I thought she was with you guys."

"Is Sesshomaru here?" Rin asked impatiently.

"He didn't end up with us and he's not with you," Miroku said apologetically. The adults looked at each other this was serious.

"I tell Inuyasha. He is going to be upset." Kikyo offered.

"He going to more then upset is going to be furious. Sango said under her breath as Kikyo walked away.

Rin looked really confused." Why would Inuyasha be upset that Kagome is with Sesshomaru?" she asked naively.

Sango smiled little, knowing she may backed herself into a corner. "Inuyasha doesn't trust Sesshomaru, and may not think he would take care of her properly." she answered honestly.

Rin thought for second. "He takes really good care of me, and I beat Kagome is a lot easier to take care of since she adult and can fight."

"No kidding." Jaken agreed

Sango gave a nodded, "But Inuyasha is very protective-"

SLAP

"Monk what is your problem today?' Sango demanded of Miroku.

He laughed a little. "I'm sorry can't help it. I'm not used to feeling with this hand!" He closed his eyes thought Sango would smack him again, but she didn't instead she picked up his right arm.

"Oh, that's right the wind tunnel gone, I almost forgot that!" she turned over his hand, looking at the bare palm. She grasped. "It scarred where the wind tunnel was at!"

"Yep," Miroku said. Kikyo said it from her shoulder. She as the same thing."

"Cool, let us see." Shippo said, and Kokaku rushed to poke it as well.

Inuyasha was dragged out of his thoughts by familiar-but-not-so-familiar scent. He looked up. "Hey Kikyo. What's up?"

Kikyo smiled a little "Sango and some of the others have returned. Kagome not with them and ether is Sesshomaru."

"What!" Inuyasha shot up to his feet, but then sat down again when he realize there nothing he could do. "Well this just great, If he lays so much as claw on her I'll rip his other arm off then burn! See how he likes that, not being able to defend himself or use his swords!"

Kikyo eyebrows shot up like spring. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah. She my best friend. I'd do same for any if the others, and they'd do the same for me."

Kikyo didn't think they would pick particular method, but was intrigued by what he just said. "The others told me you had special relation, and convinced that the two of you had some feeling between you."

Inuyasha was uncomfortable."I don't know. She always made me think of you. But she's so bossy!She gets real impatient with me and tells me Sit all the time and that pisses me off."

Kikyo smiled, and placed a hand on the well to sit next to him. As she sat, however, her hand slid, and she hissed as a sliver went into her thumb.

"Here let me help." Inuyasha took her hand, and deftly plucked the sliver out. A little red drop formed, and Inuyasha looked for something to bandage it before stopping suddenly.

"Kikyo…"

Kikyo yanked her hand back, as if trying to hide it.

"Do think is has anything to do with Kagome's wish?" he asked, a suspicious note in his voice.

Kikyo sighed, and stared at the small prick of blood on her finger. "I don't know she wished what I was going to wish. So I really don't know."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and he realized suddenly that she no longer smelled of graveyard dirt. However, she didn't smell the same as she had before. "So, you're human again?"

She shook her head. "I don't eat much and I hardly sleep. I'm not human… I'm … something else."

"Like a yokai?" He asked.

She frowned. "Something like that. Except purer. I can still shoot sacred arrows and otherwise act as a priestess, but things are… different."

Inuyasha went silent, for once mulling things over in his head. Kikyo was alive, and more like a yokai than a human. Kagome was who knew where with Sesshomaru. Did this have to do with Kagome's wish? What was best for him, he wondered? What was best for Kagome? And what about Kikyo? He stared at the once-dead girl, wondering what the Shikon no Tama had intended, and what the future held for all of them


	5. Chapter 5

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

The next week was full of walking. Sesshomaru and Kagome talked when it was too silence. Sesshomaru would sometimes care Kagome near the next village. He would scooped it out first. He figured that the phantom was the only really trouble.

Sesshomaru what are you going to do after our journey is over? asked Kagome

I hope our journey never ends. I want to be by your side always. That what Sesshomaru want to say but couldn't he didn't want to get hurt or destroy the friendship that they now have. But soon he'll have her. Very soon.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" asked Kagome

He gave a nodded.

"You've been acting worried lately is there something you want to talk about? Kagome asked with worry in her voice.

"No nothing wrong." Sesshomaru was lying to her. He wasn't ready to tell her how he felt not now at lest but soon.

"What will you do Kagome?" he asked

"I don't really. I'm done with school so I don't know. I have so many friends here and I never did fit in my time. I was the weird one in my time. I used to bullied when I was 9 and up 13 because I was different. I'm actually really afraid to go home. If the well won't let me pass back? I don't want to leave my friends and funeral era forever. At one point in time I would stayed with Inuyasha, but I don't if I want to anymore."

That when Sesshomaru's mind went to lala land once again. Maybe I have chance if she doesn't want him. _You better move fast before you lose her to someone else. _I know and I will. _You better. _He snapped out. Sesshomaru nit usually one to pay any notice to the affairs of humans, but this had really significance to him. "I was under the impression that you two were affectionate towards each other."

Kagome blushed for a moment. "We used to be. There was a time that I thought that he was… should be part of my future, you know? But things changed. Lately he just seems to be so immature all the time. I don't understand it, he never used to be that bad."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome had worked out that 'Hn' meant there was something he wasn't saying. "What?"

"I do not recall a time when Inuyasha was not immature. Perhaps it is you who have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"By human standards, what age would you have guessed Inuyasha was when you first met him?"

"Oh, about 18. Older than me."

"And now?"

Kagome paused a moment, thinking. Suddenly it hit her. "He's still 18!"

"Two years younger and less mature than you."

"But—but why?"

"In the 50 years that Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by Kikyo's arrow he aged one, maybe two years. And that was not entirely an effect of the spell."

Kagome froze. "Because he's a hanyo?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but Kagome figured she was right. She was older than Inuyasha now, and that posed a huge problem.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked, out of sheer curiosity. Once the words were out of her mouth, she realized the implication they seemed to draw and blushed.

Sesshomaru seemed not to notice. "Almost a thousand years."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Whoa…" she had guessed that he was more than 200, since he was older than Inuyasha, but she had never imagined… "You look like you're 20-something!"

"InuYokai age even slower than hanyo, and until we are very old we look much the same that I do now," he explained.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"When my father died, he was only just past his prime. He was more than 4,000 years old."

Kagome tried to wrap her brain around that for a moment. Suddenly something came to mind. "So, 500 years is just like, the blink of an eye?"

"No. We sense the passing of time the same, we just last longer. It becomes rather monotonous after a while."

_Thus the killing sprees for entertainment_, Kagome thought to herself. It also explained why in the four years she had known him, Shippo still looked like a baby. "I suppose it would."

Kagome talked more. Sesshomaru rarely said anything, but he did not object either he liked it when she talked to him. Kagome got the idea that a good tale was a welcome thing in all that monotony. Most of her stories were things she and her friends had done when he was not there.

"…and then we got lost in this strange forest. The trees all looked dead, and suddenly we each thought ourselves to be alone. You see, if you touch the roots of the trees, they make you believe that you are living your worst fear. Miroku thought his hand was consuming him, Shippo thought he had been deserted, Sango saw Kohaku kill her family all over again, and Inuyasha relived the day that Kikyo killed him."

"What did you see Kagome? Sesshomaru asked to show he was listening

"I never got touch them, back then my miko where still a little rough but I can control them now. Kikyo was there and had tainted jewel in her which she purified it. Then her soul collectors tried me up and hold me there while she took the jewel that I had. Then she pushed me down into hole and tried to kill me. By the time Inuyasha and others got there Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha wanted me tell him if Kikyo did this. But I couldn't and he already knew answer." when she finally finish.

Sesshomaru was mad. If that Kikyo tried that again he will personally kill her. No does that to Kagome.

"A lot of things have change scene feudal era. There cars, planes, a lot of new stuff."

"I would like to visit your time some time." said Sesshomaru

Kagome was laughing. "That's what Miroku says!"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, but let her comment pass. In truth, he had not meant the two ideas to be connected. It was just that her world sounded so _different_, it would be a nice break from what he'd lived with for so long. No, he thought, this Sesshomaru is _not _a pervert not like Miroku. Not at all. Which is why he did _not _just look at Kagome's legs. Of course not. He tried not to look but failed he loved her legs.

This was going to be a very _long_ journey.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

Miroku was climbing down a of roof he just got done fixing for one of the village elders. "All done, Lady Keade.

"Thank you Miroku."

"Lady Keade is there anything else you need done?" he asked after taking a drink of water.

"Na child. Why don't aren't you go to Miss Sango and spend time together."

"I'll do that. If you need me to anything more just tell me. Have you seen Inuyasha?" he asked drinking more water.

"He is walking around with my sister. She a lot happier then I have seen her. But Inuyasha has been acting very strange." she said sitting down on bench.

"He is taking Kagome not being here and being with his brother very hard. I think he only hanging around Kikyo because she short of looks like and act like her. I see you later Lady Keade." Miroku said walking way from her and looking for Sango.

"Hai child." she walked in her hut.

Miroku was running to find Sango. He hasn't seen her since breakfast. He finally found her under tree watching Kohaku and Rin.

"Hello my lovely Sango." He said sitting down next to her.

"Hey." She said turning to Kohaku and Rin. Kohaku was practicing his weapon. When he hits a target Rin claps happily. "Last time was really nice." she finally said.

"Yes it was. They became fast friends." He said kissing her on check and putting his arm around her.

"Oh, I think Rin as more on her mind then friendship."

She said grinning.

"But she so young though." He said.

" Miroku you prevent. She thirteen it normal for girl her age to start liking boys." She said slapping hard but not to hard.

"I wonder what she whispering to him?" asked Miroku

"I don't know but it making Kohaku bush." Said Sango

Rin kissed Kohaku on the check making him fall into mud puddle. Sango and Miroku looked way.

"I'm sorry Kokaku." Said Rin trying to help him up. Kohaku got up on his own red as tomato.

"It ok." He said whipping off his armor.

"Did you like it?" she asked helping him clean off his mud of his armor.

"Yeah I did." He said blushing

"Do you want to do again?" asked Rin.

"No not here, not with my sister and her boyfriend up the hill. Later we'll go to forest. But right now I need to go change and clean off my armor before it rusts. Kohaku said with smile.

"Fine I'll wait." She said pouting and walking off him.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

The next week was filled with walking and talking. Kagome did must of talking and Sesshomaru just listen and nodded to show he was listening. He was really careful not to bring up Kagome's past. He doesn't want silent treatment again. He talked little about what went on his group.

"So Sesshomaru now that Naraku is dead what are you going to do now?" she asked walking beside him.

"Go back to castle and do paperwork, and rule over my lands." He simply said.

"That really boring. But for guy who says little it makes since that you is boring as dirt." She said getting in font and getting a few inches a way for him.

Sesshomaru went after her. No calls him boring and compares him to dirt. He attacked Kagome. They rolled down hill and land with Kagome on bottom and Sesshomaru. They stared into each other eyes for very long time.

"Sesshomaru can you please get off your armor is starting to hurt me." Kagome said trying to ignore his armor spikes.

He got off and help her up. He made sure he didn't hurt her. He didn't. He looks over her head and saw that village was close.

"Kagome there is village close by." he simply said.

"Alright I'm hungry anyway." She said walking toward the village.

They enter the village and were greeted by the village elder. She led them to her hut and made lunch for Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't want any.

"Young miko want brings you here?" the elder asked

Kagome didn't have time to answer. So Sesshomaru did for her.

"We are ahead to Edo. We have to go through the mountain to get to other side." He said simply.

But the old woman was not paying any attend in to him. She was waiting for Kagome to answer.

"Through the mountain. There is village we need to get to and this way is shorter." Kagome said finished eating.

"Miko you can not there are blood rats demon up there. They come down during night and take villagers from their homes. When day comes the villagers that were taken are drained of blood and dead." Said the old woman.

"I'll take care of them. All I need is to restock my arrows. Then we'll be on are way." Kagome said firmly.

"Thank you very much I'll go the arrows for you." Said woman. She left leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"The woman was going blind and deaf. You were probley to white and she saw a blur. She probley thought I was traveling alone." Kagome simply said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

The old woman came back with arrows and some dried food. They left village and started to walk up the path of the mountain. The fog started to come in fast making things hard to see.

Sesshomaru found himself alone. The fog was to think to see Kagome.

"Kagome?" No answer. "Kagome!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Over here." said a found Kagome, refreshed.

"Thought I lost you there!" she said, and continued south. After walking for less than a minute, though, she stopped.

Sesshomaru was about to ask what her problem was when she turned around to face him, a strange look on her face.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed, blinking slowly. She closed the distance between them, reaching up to wind her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to kiss her before he could react.

The problem was, he didn't know how to react. Part of him was curious where this would lead, part of him was annoyed with her change in behavior, and the defensive part of him argued that he should stop her _right now_.

"Kagome…" he said, a warning tone in his voice.

"Shh…" She placed a finger to his lips, and he noticed that it was cold. So were her lips. Strange, that she was so cool when it was so warm out. She reached up and kissed him again, before embracing him tightly. Unable to resist, he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Except she had no scent.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a prick at his neck, where Kagome's face was. He grabbed Kagome—who was not Kagome—by the back of her shirt, and threw her to the ground. She began to pout, but then saw the look of fury on his face. She was about to get up to run away, but she was dead before she got off the ground. As the body fell to the ground, the illusion of Kagome vanished, leaving behind a large bat. Sesshomaru felt his neck, his hand coming away with a drop of blood on it. He had almost fallen for it, he thought.

_Kagome!_

His mind raced. If this succubus was not Kagome, then Kagome was… with another one! He looked around, but the mist obscured his view. He tried to find a trace of her scent, but the moisture in the air made that impossible. He forced himself to calm down, turning to his last keen sense. He knew the mist would deaden it, and so he held very still, waiting for the smallest sound to reach his ears.

When it came it shot him through as sure as any sacred arrow. He felt rage, desire, and _jealousy_. He heard the sweet sound of Kagome moaning. He raced towards the sound, as silent as the mist. When he reached the clearing she stood in, though, what he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

"Oh, Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, pent-up longing released in her voice. She stood embraced by a perfect replica of himself, who was doing something he would very much like to do himself. One hand was on her back, beneath her shirt, the other cupped her chin as he delicately kissed her.

"I'm so sorry about before, I should have said something, I shouldn't have mentioned—" Kagome silenced as the imitation-Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip slowly. She blushed, but kissed him. From there, he began to work his way down her cheek.

Kagome had a torn expression on her face. "Sesshomaru… I don't… I don't care if you don't have feelings for me." She smiled bitterly. "I can make up for the both of us, right? I just… want to be with you… because…"

Sesshomaru was dying to hear what she had to say, but was suddenly keenly aware of where his imitation was headed: Kagome's neck. He shot forward, grabbing his imitation by the back of his neck. Kagome screamed, and became suddenly very confused. Sesshomaru quickly killed the succubus, dropping the now in-illusioned body to the ground.

Kagome stared at it, going very pale. She looked up to Sesshomaru, wide-eyed and frightened, and opened her mouth to say something. She didn't say it, though, because she suddenly found herself surrounded by his arms, held tightly to him. From somewhere in her fear- and desire-stricken mind, a thought came to her.

_Is Sesshomaru _hugging _me?_

Kagome frowned. That wasn't right…. But sure enough, she looked up to see him staring down at her, a very concerned look on his face.

"I thought… that I had lost you…" he said, barely a whisper.

Kagome was unsure what he meant, but she shook her head.

Sesshomaru lowered his head as if to kiss her, but froze. All around them was a sudden screeching. "They found the body," he said, and reached for his sword. He realized quickly though that there was no way to attack in all directions with Kagome there. He scooped her up, much to her surprise, and shot into the air. 20, 30 feet and finally he cleared the mist. Moments after he had reached the air, hundreds of giant bats came swooping towards them.

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed, amazed at how many there were.

Sesshomaru touched down on the top of the next hill, which was clear on top. He set Kagome on the ground and then stood in front of her, drawing Tenseiga.

"MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!" He swept his sword in the direction of the bats, holding his position as he waited for the crescent-shaped path of darkness to appear.

Instead, there was suddenly an enormous circle where the bats had been. With a rush of air that stole the breath right out of Kagome's lungs, the bats and all of the mist were sucked into to abyss, which quickly slimmed to a tiny sliver and disappeared.

Kagome stood open mouthed. Was that…?

Sesshomaru stared at his sword. At last, he had perfected the attack. Why so suddenly, when it had taken years for him to reach the half-moon shape?

"Wow…" Kagome breathed.

And then it hit him. He sheathed his sword, frustrated, and began walking south. "We'll have to keep going." He said simply.

"Wait a minute! You just perfected your attack, didn't you? Shouldn't you be… I don't know _thrilled_ or something?" Kagome yelled after him.

Sesshomaru did not answer for a moment, but continued walking. "I have just lost an argument I had over two hundred years ago."

Kagome caught up with him quickly. "What? What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru stopped and stared at the girl whose life he had just saved. "Before he died, my father told me I would never know true power unless I had a need for it—and that need must be something to protect. I told him that was weak and ridiculous. He left, and I never saw him again. I thought I had won, that his death had proved my point."

Kagome thought about that for a moment. As usual, Sesshomaru wasn't saying everything, expecting her to work it out. So, he was angry because his father had been right and the only reason he had perfected it was because he had been protecting her?

"Isn't that just how the sword works? Like, you can't wield tetsusaiga properly unless you're protecting someone? It wouldn't even transform for Inuyasha until he said he would protect me."

Sesshomaru snorted delicately. "Inuyasha would like to think that, but as you yourself have witnessed, _I _was perfectly capable of performing the Kaze no Kizu without any intentions of protection what so ever."

Kagome remembered that, a little too clearly. With the aid of a human arm given to him by Naraku, Sesshomaru had nearly killed her, Inuyasha and Miroku in one fell swoop. "But I thought…" she was very confused.

"The tenseiga and tetsusaiga are very powerful swords, and difficult to wield. Only by protecting you was Inuyasha capable of the merest use of its powers."

"Oh." So it was not the sword, but the person holding it which gained power by protecting. That would explain how Inuyasha had continued to increase his abilities, even after she no longer technically needed protecting. He just got better the hard way. Kagome looked up to see that Sesshomaru had continued walking, and was now far ahead of her. She still didn't understand why he wanted to leave all of this behind so quickly. She remembered the look on his face after he had rescued her, and wondered where that had gone. Had he forgotten? Or maybe he regretted it, and hoped she would forget? She sighed, giving Sesshomaru a good distance as she contemplated the emotional roller coaster traveling with him had put her on.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

It was little after sunset when they finally stopped. They stopped in a small meow. Kagome sat up camp and Sesshomaru started the fire. All Sesshomaru could think about was Kagome and what she didn't get to finish saying. It was driving him insane not knowing how she feels about him. So he decides it was time to ask and find out what she was going to say next.

"Kagome back in the mist, you where talking to fake copy of me. Finish what you're saying." He said coolly

"How long where you there?" she asked not knowing how.

"Long enough to hear what about to say before I stepped in and killed the rat." He said coldly.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

What I'm supposed to do now? _Tell him how you feel about him_. What if doesn't feel the same way _You'll never know in tell you try?_. I don't want to get hurt again. My heart can't take another ejection_. Just tell him before I do_. Fine if I get hurt again I'm blaming you_. Then you'll be blaming yourself. _Just shut up.

Sesshomaru notice that Kagome was auguring with her inter self. He really wanted to know.

What she says the only reason she wants to be with me to get way from Inuyasha? _You don't know that. Let her tell when she done talking to herself_. Fine I'll wait.

Kagome stop to see he was talking to himself as well. Then he stopped and looked at her.

"I'll reply myself once more. Finish what you're saying on mountain now." He said coldly

"You have one track mind Sesshomaru. Fine I'll tell you." She said calmly

He waited for her to start. He wanted to know.

"SesshomaruIreallylikeyou. There you happy." She said quickly

"What was that? I didn't understand what you said." He said coolly. He understood he just want her say it again.

"I really like you." She said slower.

"As what? A friend or more then just friends?" he asked not knowing witch way she meant.

"More then just friends." She said turning away from him blushing.

Sesshomaru felt like his hear skip a beat. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He calmed himself down. He sat few minutes before going over to her and sitting next to her.

"Kagome I feel the same way about you." He said calm.

Kagome turned to him. She was surprise that Sesshomaru said that. She thought he didn't want fellow in his father nor Inuyasha footsteps.

"Do you really mean that Sesshomaru?" she asked

"Yes, did you mean it?" he asked coolly

Kagome gave nodded.

"I think," Sesshomaru said slowly, studying her features, "that I must become accustomed to the idea that my father was right on several things which I disagreed with him on."

Kagome was trying to figure out what that had to do with what he had been saying just before when he kissed her. It was not rough, as it had been the first time, and it was not devious, as his imitation had seemed, but soft, honest, and giving.

It perfect just the way she like it.

"Did I some how hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head, wiping the tears away forcefully, ashamed that she had cried. "Nope I did that on my own.

He furrowed his brow a little.

"This isn't happening," Kagome said quietly. "I've fallen asleep without knowing it, and I'll wake up to find you cold and remote and completely unreachable. Again. And I'll have to face that reality again and again, every morning. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. "You have been dreaming of this?"

Kagome nodded, the tears spilling onto her cheeks once again. She was making such a fool of herself, but then this wasn't real, so what did it matter? "Every night. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"You would not call me pathetic, would you?"

"Of course not!" Kagome said automatically. "Wait, you mean… but you don't sleep!"

Sesshomaru sat on the ground next to her. "My mind does not require a state of unconsciousness to provide me with the idea. Carrying you sleeping in my arms is more than enough."

Kagome stared at him a moment. She had wondered what it was like, when she was asleep. She had always imagined him slightly annoyed. She had never thought he enjoyed caring her.

"I'm not sleeping, am I?" Kagome said absently.

"If you are then I am as well," Sesshomaru said simply.

"It as never been like this when I dream."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome blushed a little. "Well, usually by this point you have tried to convince me that you love me dearly and say all kinds of things that you would never say and… well…" Kagome blushed deeper. "other things have happened.

"Like what?" Sesshomaru want hear this one.

"Are you crazy or something I'm not telling you!" Kagome yelled enough to get her point across without hurting his ears.

Sesshomaru smiled a little, and for once it did not send fear through her heart. "Then I shall just have to guess…" he leaned forward and kissed her again, a little more insistent this time. When she did not respond, he pulled back to see the same pained expression on her face. He leaned his forehead against hers, the only sign of affection he remembered his father showing his mother.

"Kagome," he said quietly, "Give in already. Stop fighting it, this is reality. Don't try to outdo me in strength of will; I assure you it would be a fruitless endeavor. And I will win."

Kagome laughed a little, finally smiling. "Only you could make arrogance sound comforting."

Sesshomaru frowned disdainfully. "I am not arrogant," he said, mock offended, "I am correct."

Kagome smiled little. "You are too. Just like all guys are."Sesshomaru kissed once more with little more force. Kagome cave in. As if a dam had been broken within her, and she wrapped her arms about him tightly as she lost herself to the kiss. Tears spilled down her cheeks, but it was from relief. As she shifted to be more comfortable, though, a problem arose. One of the spikes on the front of Sesshomaru's armor caught on her sleeve. She tore herself away from the kiss, carefully untangling the fabric without ripping it. Once she did that, though, Sesshomaru stood up.

Kagome was going to ask what was wrong, in tell she saw he was taking off his obi. She blushed when she saw this. Sesshomaru smirk at her reaction. He stopped a moment and knelt down next to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"This time it was your clothes. Next time it could be your skin," he said.

"Oh." Kagome could not help but watch as Sesshomaru carefully removed his armor, setting it to the side. She felt so strange, like this was more a dream-like than her dreams were. When he was done, Sesshomaru picked up his sword moved it way.

"Come here," he said, a promise of something in his voice.

Transfixed, Kagome stood, sliding her hand into his, watching as his long fingers wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her gently to the foot of a tree where he sat with his back against the trunk and set his sword on the ground. He tugged her wrist, and she made to sit down next to him. He took hold of her, though, and she suddenly found herself straddling his lap. She blushed again, looking away as if that would hide it.

He smirked again, then inhaled deeper. He loved it when she blushed. It makes her scent heavier."When you blush," he brushed a few fingertips across her reddened cheek, "Your scent becomes stronger, headier."

Kagome bit her lip. "What do I smell like?"

Sesshomaru breathed in again. "Flowers, and warmth. Other things which I am not familiar with." He leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against her neck, making her shiver. "And steel." He whispered the last, as if it were magic.

She thought about it for minute. "Steel? Oh I know must be from my time most machines are made out of steel or iron. Natasha's always complaining about how bad it smells. I thought it would have worn off by now. I'm sorry that-" she was cut off by him.

Sesshomaru put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "In all the time I have lived I have never met a woman, human or yokai, who smelled like a sword. It is…enchanting"

"Ok" _A sword _She thought, _that new, I guess. She_ stopped thinking about it, though, as Sesshomaru began to kiss the length of her neck, starting just below her ear and working his way down to her collarbone. She sighed deeply, weaving her fingers into his glossy hair. _Like silk_, she thought. _Like his fur_.

Her mind as complete was amazing how quickly Sesshomaru could have this effect on her, but she rather enjoyed it. She wondered, though, shouldn't she be doing something?

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru replied, still busy kissing her neck, now working on the other side.

"Is there something..something you would like me ..to do?" her voice seemed painfully shy, and she regretted how inexpert the question made her sound.

Sesshomaru removed himself from his task, and looked her over, thinking. "This," he tugged at the hem of her shirt, "take it off."

Kagome's eyes shot open. "what?" she asked, blushing once more.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, amused at her reaction. "You wear something underneath it, ne? It is in my way. Take it off."

Kagome blinked a few times, accustoming herself to the double-time pace her heart had chosen to accelerate to. With shaking hands, she reached for the hem of her shirt, swallowing.

Sesshomaru paused. Had he asked too much of her too soon? He carefully took her hands away, kissing one and then the other at the base of her wrist. He then took hold of her shirt himself, and raised it over her head. She complied, and he set the discarded article next to his sword. Before she could be awkward, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He felt her slowly beginning to relax, and decided to push the limits once again.

Kagome was mentally justifying the removal of her shirt in her mind, although she wasn't sure why. She was more comfortable this way, she argued, and it was more like Sesshomaru removing his armor than _undressing_. And besides, she still had—what was that? Kagome's eyes shot open as Sesshomaru licked her lips once again. While she thoroughly enjoyed the sensation, she got the impression that there was something more…. He repeated the action, this time forcing her lips apart. She opened her mouth, more out of surprise than instruction, and gasped as he made his way in, tasting her mouth.

Oh, _wow_, thought Kagome as she tilted her head to lean into the kiss. _I could get used to this._ She hesitantly ventured forward, and was rewarded by Sesshomaru's quiet moan. It stirred something inside of her, and she felt her legs clench involuntarily. Sesshomaru responded immediately, his hand suddenly on the small of her back, pressing her to him. The intensity of the kiss increased until Kagome thought she would pass out. She tore herself away from the kiss to catch her breath, not moving far enough away to escape Sesshomaru's arms.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed, nuzzling her face into his neck. He began to slowly move his hand up underneath the back of her shirt, the other one twining in her hair. Kagome, however, had an idea. Shyly at first, she began to kiss his neck, and felt the hand in her hair clench in response. Gaining in confidence, she made her way down his neck, and when she reached the collar of his haori she did something very brave. Her hands were resting on his chest, and she slid one of them under the fold, her fingertips finding the smooth plane of his hardened muscles. He moaned in response, and she used her other hand to carefully part the haori, exposing his chest. She immediately took advantage of this, continuing the path of her kisses. At the same time, she began to move her hips against his, remembering the effect it had had before.

Sesshomaru could take it no longer. The soft and shy texture of her kisses on his skin, the hesitant but effective movements, all of it. Kagome continued to slide his haori off his shoulders, kissing them as well. At last, he could not hold still for another moment.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru pulled her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily. It lasted only a moment, though, before he gently pulled her head back by her hair, making her expose her neck. He kissed the hallow at the base of her throat, and then began to lick the length of her neck slowly. Kagome whimpered, shivered, and arched into him almost as if flinching at the same time.

Kagome's mind was still a blur. She was slipping fast, and the urge to just take him was nearly irresistible. It wasn't until she found himself nibbling at the crook of his shoulder that she realized she had to stop _now._ She pulled back, taking a deep breath as if she had just surfaced from a long dive. Removing herself from his

"Not here Sesshomaru" she breathed

Sesshomaru tried kissing her not listening to her. She stopped him, holding her shoulders at arm's length. "No, Sesshomaru. It's not dignified."

He stopped too. He look so hurt.

"I mean not here."His face relaxed a little, but then he looked frustrated, biting his lip to try to hold everything back. She held him to her, daring the close contact.

"Soon, I promise. Now going to sleep," she said in a half-compassionate half-commanding voice.

He nodded, but it was a long time before sleep claimed either of them.

When Kagome woke the next morning, she found herself wrapped up in Sesshomaru's pelt—but no Sesshomaru. She looked around, startled, but he came into the clearing within seconds of her panic. She calmed and stood, the cold air assaulting her bare skin as soon as she abandoned the warm fur. She snatched up her shirt and put it on quickly, brushing off the dirt. She tried not to make eye contact with Sesshomaru.

_Good grief,_ she wondered, _how on earth are we going to get along now?_ Sesshomaru had made it clear he had no intention of going any further with her out of doors. Kagome found this a little sad, as making love under the stars seemed awfully romantic. Granted, probably not the best idea for a first time, but….

And she had thought her life was going to be _normal_ once Naraku died. She momentarily wondered if she were doing the right thing, and dared to look at Sesshomaru.

He was putting his pelt back on, his movements exact, comfortable. He knew what he was doing, whatever he did. She saw in him confidence, patience, and a degree of self-control she was very much jealous of. He was well aware of what she was, and she couldn't imagine he had become enamored of her on a whim. It must have been a long, difficult fight he slowly lost with himself, and with his father.

She remembered his definition of attachment from the night before. She certainly "greatly appreciated" him. But did she _love _him? She was human, it was important to her. If she did, it was certainly nothing like she had imagined. When she had fancied herself in love with Inuyasha, she had loved to dream about him, imagine him saying things he would likely never say (at least not willingly) and all the romantic times they would share. With Sesshomaru, she found herself hoping he didn't do such foolish things, because she felt the way he acted was more honest, and true. She found herself savoring the things he said, not only because they were few and far between but because she valued his words. He was concise, and so what he said must have more meaning imparted to it. She even enjoyed being near him when he was silent. She felt he was truly interested in the things she told him. She felt safe, and appreciated, and for once on even terms.

For even though Sesshomaru was certainly the more powerful of the two of them, he always treated her as if she could hold her own. She was a rational adult in his mind, deserving of equal respect and trust as anyone else. Should she need protecting, he would certainly rise to the occasion, but it was less that she therefore become indebted to him than it was sheer practicality. Kagome found it odd that in an age where most men were very sexist, (a category which, sadly, Inuyasha easily fell into) Sesshomaru wasn't concerned with the idea. He knew he was more powerful, he didn't need to re-affirm or even mention it. If she wanted to be independent, it was hardly a threat. Of course, he very obviously recognized she was female. But only in those situations where it was really important.

When Kagome really thought about what she wanted, it was simple. Sesshomaru interested her greatly. She liked to be interesting for him. She loved the way he thought, his fresh but logical perspective most likely granted to him by his centuries of experience. If she had to pick anyone she'd like to talk with, from either era, it would have to be him. Life without Sesshomaru would be boring.

What if when she returned to her own time she was unable to see him any more? The thought came unbidden, and her chest seemed to clench up. She mentally panicked a moment. What if when she left the well wouldn't let her back? Would he still be alive in her era? This kind of idea had often popped up concerning Inuyasha, but now a new option teased at her brain: _Well, maybe I should just stay. I can't seem to relate to anyone in my own time anyway._

Kagome nearly stopped dead in her tracks. Would she really be willing to never go home if it meant staying with Sesshomaru? The answer surprised her. Well. That settled it then. She must love him, if she was willing to give up all that. She smiled a little. She had never expected it to feel like this.

As she came out of her reverie, they had already covered a good distance. As they came into a clearing, though, she realized that they were walking towards the sun, which hung about halfway up the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

"Uh…. Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He made no motion but she knew he was listening. "Um, are we going East?"

Still he did not look back. "Yes."

"Uh… why?" Kagome was honestly confused.

"There is a village nearby," he said simply.

"Oh. I have plenty of food…" she offered.

He stopped, turning to face her. "We are on the western side of the mountains. We need to be on the eastern side."

Kagome blinked. "Oh."

"We are coming near a pass, and it is the last easy one before our destination."

Kagome nodded. "Ok." That made sense. "How close are we to Edo, anyway?"

"We have just recently past the half-way point in our journey."

Kagome's eyes widened. Only half way? "You mean we have to keep walking another three weeks?" she demanded.

"Perhaps only two. I had not realized you were so anxious to end this journey." He turned away and continued walking.

Kagome paused. His last sentence had been pronounced in an icy-cold tone. There had been a time that she had thought it was the only tone he employed, but now she noticed the difference. She thought about it a moment, working out Sesshomaru's latest puzzle with a sort of guilty pleasure. She enjoyed the usual challenge, really. Clearly, he did not want the journey to end soon. Surely he was worried about Rin and Jaken, as she was sure the others were worried about her. She realized, though, that as long as they were heading towards their destination it was just the two of them. There were no interferences aside from those they happened upon. They didn't need to concern themselves with anything but getting home and each other.

_Ah_, Kagome realized. He seemed to equate her wish to get back to Edo quickly with a wish to be rid of him just as soon. And here she had thought his ego was untouchable. Smiling a little, she jogged to catch up with him.

"You know," she said in a conversational tone, "I've been thinking. You really don't need to carry me when I'm sleeping."

He regarded her out of the corner of his eye, for once not catching on immediately. For a split second he thought she was going to reject him completely. "I assure you it is no inconvenience. I don't mind it."

She nodded. "Yes, but it isn't dignified. For you, I mean. I was wondering, if we stopped to rest every night instead of you carrying me, would it really lengthen the trip that much?" she grinned slyly, looking up at him.

He caught on quickly. "Perhaps. Another week, perhaps two."

Kagome pretended to think about it. "I think that's acceptable."

Sesshomaru's forehead lifted, and she knew he was smiling, on the inside.

"In that case…" he continued. "I think it would be wise if you rested a while before we went into the mountains. It will be difficult terrain, and if you think I shouldn't carry you, then you should be well prepared for a hard time."

She smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea."

They reached the village in the late afternoon. It was a fairly large town, obviously benefited by travelers passing through the mountains. Kagome quickly realized that while there were a few inns, they had no money. She looked at the village on the side of the mountain, and spied a nice manor a ways away from the rest.

"Sesshomaru…" she began, an idea forming in her mind. "Could you curse that manor?"

"What?" For once, he actually sounded surprised.

"I mean just a little bit. Throw some jinks on it or something."

"Why?" he peered at her, brow furrowed.

She grinned. "Because I hate lying."

Sesshomaru dropped to the ground next to Kagome, startling her a little. She stood behind a bush, out of the sight of the manor. "Did you do it?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru stated the obvious.

"And nobody saw you?"

He glanced towards the sky, though the gesture was too apathetic to constitute rolling his eyes. "Of course."

"Alright then. Let's go." Kagome tried to pull her skirt down a little to make it look longer, realizing how little like a miko she looked. She looked up at Sesshomaru's slightly amused expression. "It's a hopeless cause, isn't it?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Quite."

She grinned a little, and then sighed. "Whatever. I'll just have to act confident, then." She strode out from behind the bush and walked directly towards the manor, Sesshomaru following a step behind. Once she reached the front gate (which was mostly decorative) the guards hailed her.

"May I speak to the lord of this manor?" she asked in an authoritative voice. "There is an ominous cloud about this place."

The guards looked surprised and alarmed, and one of them ran immediately to fetch the Donna. He returned quickly, almost out of breath.

"Yes, young lady?" he asked, eying her strange outfit.

"There is a strange and evil aura about this manor. Please allow me to cleanse it from your presence."

He tilted his head. "You're a miko?" he asked.

Kagome pretended to be offended for a moment, and then softened her smile to be a little patronizing. "Yes. I don't blame your unbelief with a demon as my companion, but I assure you that I am. Please, let me release you from the evil spell."

He nodded a little. "Alright." He still sounded suspicious.

Kagome was allowed in the gates and wandered about the grounds, following the faint presence of Sesshomaru's displaced jinks. It was difficult for her with him standing right next to her, but he managed to discreetly guide her towards the old willow tree.

Kagome pointed dramatically. "It is originating from this tree." She proclaimed.

"We'll chop it down immediately," the lord suggested, and turned to make an order.

"No!" Kagome insisted. "The tree is good, but it has been possessed by a vengeful spirit."

There was uneasy murmuring from the guards who stood at a good distance. Sesshomaru heard a whispered name.

"Takazumi," he said aloud, and there was a collective gasp.

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru, playing along. "Is that his name?" she asked.

Sesshomaru paused, pretending to listen. "Yes."

She turned on the guards. "Who was Takazumi?" she demanded.

They shifted uncomfortably. "A few years ago, two of the men got in an argument when they were drunk. Hishiro pushed Takazumi, and he fell off the walkway and hit his head on a rock and died. Right under that tree. It was an accident, but Hishiro felt so guilty he left."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I will release his spirit from the tree. May I borrow your bow and arrow?" she asked of one of the guards.

He handed it over uneasily, and Kagome faced the tree. She moved her body into the familiar position, and focused her energy on the tip of the arrow.

_ZiiiiiipTHUNK_ the arrow hit the tree squarely, a path of pink light tracing it's passage. There was a moment's pause, and then a crackling sound as Sesshomaru's jink was purified. Suddenly a bright light shot up out of the tree and into the evening sky.

Kagome stared after it. What on earth.? She hadn't been expecting that.

There were gasps of astonishment, and then cheers. Before she knew it, Kagome and Sesshomaru were ushered to a fine good meal.

As Kagome stared at the bounty laid out before her, she was still pondering the white light. Sesshomaru had declined any food, which caused little trouble. While they easily accepted Kagome, they were understandably still uneasy around him. They had their ears chattered off as they ate, but at last it grew late Kagome managed to finish her meal.

"Will you be passing through the mountains, miko-sama?" the lord asked kindly.

She smiled. "Yes. I was hoping to rest here first, but as I have no money…" she trailed off.

The lord waved his hand at her as if this were a silly thing to say. "I would be more than grateful to give you a place to stay. A couple of days soaking in the hot springs and your energy will be fully replenished!"

Kagome gasped. "Hot springs?" she dropped her calm demeanor with excitement.

The lord merely smiled. "Why of course! We are privileged to have a few private ones on our own grounds, actually.


	10. Chapter 10

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

The lord nodded. "That was quite the exorcism this afternoon. I'll see to it that beds are laid out for you in the quarters.

Kagome frowned. Quarters? As in Man's and Woman's?

Sesshomaru spoke up, catching on to it quicker. "That will not be necessary. I stand guard over miko-sama as she sleeps."

The lord frowned a little. A male yokai in the woman's quarters was not exactly a good idea. A thought came to him, though, and he smiled. "If you don't mind, there's an old guest's quarters near the hot springs. It's a little dusty and hasn't been used in a while, but it's still in good condition. We usually only have guests in the winter."

Kagome smiled. Perfect. "That will be just fine."

The lord turned and instructed a few servants to go air the place out as quickly as possible. He walked them there personally, taking his time and describing the layout of the manor grounds, where the hot springs were and which ones the servants used.

"The spring nearest the guest house is reserved for guests, of course, and you are free to use it whenever you like. I assure you you will be undisturbed, lady miko."

She smiled. "Thank you. That is a relief."

They had reached the guest house, and the servants finished up quick things before scurrying off back to the main house.

"Thank you once again, miko-sama, and please feel free to stay as long as you need. Tell us if you require anything further."

Kagome blushed a little, feeling guilty about the ruse for the first time. "I'm sure I'll be fine," she said, and the lord bowed before walking away.

Sesshomaru had already gone into the small building, which was no bigger than a large bedroom. Once Kagome walked inside she realized that was about all it was. In the center was a hearth, for winter use. There was a goodly sized futon, a privacy screen, and an oil lamp. A small empty table stood forgotten in one corner. The servants had managed to get rid of the dust and cobwebs, and it really was quite nice.

Sesshomaru looked around approvingly, removing his armor for the night. "Where did you learn that trick?" he asked.

.Kagome put a finger to her lips, and he couldn't help but think she looked cute. She darted out of the building quickly, and came back with a small leafy twig she had broken off the tree next to the building. She closed the door, and then found a place in the floor where a crack widened enough to shove the small twig in. She knelt before it a moment, closing her eyes and murmuring words she had memorized. There was a little flash, and she smiled, standing up.

Sesshomaru frowned he felt he was being ignored. "A barrier?" he asked.

"It only stops sound. Kaede taught it to me when we were having a hard time with Naraku discovering our plans. We never did figure out how he was spying on us, but it stopped once I learned it.

He studied the little twig. "And you don't have to maintain it?"

"Nope. It will stay there until someone pulls out the twig." She smiled a little. "It will grant us a little privacy, anyway."

He nodded. He stared at her, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, right. I learned it from Miroku. Every time we were in a village near evening time he would go up to the nicest looking manor and tell them there was an "ominous cloud" above the place. He was lying of course, but he put up a few seals and we got free meals and a night's lodging. Then getting slap from Sango for some reason."

"I see."

Kagome paused moment. "Hey, how did you get the tree to do that thing? With the light?" she made a fluttering motion with her hand.

He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't. The tree was already possessed. I just made it angry."

Kagome stared at him a moment. "Huh. Well, I feel a little less guilty about staying here then."

"Hn." Sesshomaru seemed to find the idea of feeling guilty about it at all a bit silly.

Kagome looked around for a place to sit. She glanced at the bed, and then at Sesshomaru. His intentions came once more to the forefront of her mind, and she felt her pulse quicken, her heart thudding against her ribcage in an almost pleasant fashion.

Sesshomaru had been leaning against the wall, but he now pushed himself upright, walking towards her with measured, unhurried steps. His hand gently grazed her cheek, but moved on to her neck, where he rested his fingers on her pulse point. He smiled, and it was inherently smug. He leaned forward to whisper in her

hearing. He kisses her chin then paused

"In your world, is there… an expected process before intimacy?"

Kagome blinked rapidly, surprised by the question. She was honored that he didn't wish to offend her, but she found herself staring at his lips which made it really hard to think. "Uh… um…" she stammered. "I uh… not really, I guess."

He smiled again, decidedly darker, which made her shiver a little. "Good."

Kagome found herself no longer standing on the ground but rather laying on the futon. How the hell did he move that fast? She hadn't felt any impact. Sesshomaru hovered above her a moment before burying his face in her neck, one hand making it's way slowly down her hip.

She tensed up, utterly surprised. Her hands pushed at him and he gave way without a moment's struggle, wary of scaring her.

"I…I mean… well…" she blushed profusely, "There is … _foreplay_," she whispered the last.

He nearly laughed full out, but knew it might hurt her feelings. Instead he smirked profusely, and studied Kagome's reaction. She couldn't seem to decide if she wanted to be frightened or relieved. He brushed his lips against hers barely, and she relaxed.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you," he whispered.

She exhaled deeply, a slight flush coming to her cheeks. He breathed in her scent, mysterious and intoxicating. He wanted to know what it was that made her smell so clean, like water itself. He wanted to know everything about her.

He took the cue to slow down, though, and lay beside her, propping himself up on his elbow and patiently keeping his hand at her waist for the moment. Although she was his first human, she was by no means his first woman. He was not some green boy worrying whether he would last. No, he was going to enjoy every second of this. He softened her with kisses, and she came to the task as an eager pupil, hesitantly repeating what he did until she was comfortable enough to improvise. She wound her fingers in his hair, which he decided he rather liked.

Ever so slowly he inched the hand that had originally lain at her waist upwards under her shirt. Fast enough that she was aware of what he was doing, but slow enough that she was comfortable with it. But there, where he should feel the tender skin of the swell of her breast, he was met with some cloth undergarment. He slid his hand to the side, and under her back, searching silently, distractedly for the tie. He found none.

Kagome noticed his sudden lack of enthusiasm in kissing her, and realized why he was so distracted. She bit her lip so as not to laugh. She summoned up her courage and moved to remove her shirt.

It was not up two inches, though, before Sesshomaru stopped her. He left her lips slowly, almost reluctantly, and crouched down to kiss the little bit of skin she had exposed. He paused a moment, staring at it, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"What?" Kagome asked, suddenly very self-conscious.

He looked up to her. "I've wanted to do that for some time."

She grinned. "You had mentioned my uniform was distracting."

He looked back at her skin hungrily. "Very. Although…" he glanced back up into her eyes. "As much as it reveals I find myself wanting to see more." He held her gaze steadily as he began to lift the hem up her stomach. Her breathing was shaky, but she made no move to stop him, and after a moment sat up a little to make the process easier. He slid his hands below both her shirt and undershirt and began a slow process upwards, kissing the revealed skin. He skipped over the cloth garment and only barely grazed his lips against the upper swell of one breast, making her shiver. She pulled the garment the rest of the way over her head, her hair falling down out of it. Her hands caught on the cuffs a moment, and he took advantage of the opportunity, holding it behind her head while he kissed her with a little more enthusiasm than earlier.

Kagome's eyes went wide at his extremely dominant maneuver. It lasted only a moment, though, and he allowed her to bring her hands around front to work them out of the sleeves. As she did so he eyed her hungrily, drinking in the sight of all of her that he could see now. She set the shirt aside once she had freed her hands, and hugged herself nervously. She bit her lip and studied Sesshomaru's expression, seeking for approval.

He swallowed. Completely unbeknownst to her, her little nervous action raised her breasts and pressed them together, enhancing her cleavage. His lifted a hand to trace the line of her collarbone, before slowly venturing lower to trace the more intriguing line.

She made a quiet little sound, and he watched with fascination as her nipples grew taut beneath the thin fabric. He passed a thumb over one momentarily before reaching behind her to try once more to find the tie. Strangely, though, the fabric seemed to continue from one end to the other. There were a few metallic-looking pieces on the straps, but he couldn't figure them out.

Kagome tried very, very hard not to smile. She stilled his hands, and reached back behind herself to undo the clasp. Most guys from her era had a hard time figuring it out, and she would spare his dignity for now.

Sesshomaru wondered for a split second how Kagome had managed to do that, but the thought left him quickly as she brought her hands forward. She left it loose and hanging, barely covering her. He reached for her as if in a dream, surprised by how enticed he was. His hands came to rest on her shoulders, and he moved them slowly, torturing both of them, down towards her arms. It fell away, revealing her to him fully. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

Kagome stared into his eyes, desperately searching for approval. He was so hard to read, and though he looked intent and vaguely hungered, beyond that she could not tell. She looked away at last, unable to ask.

"_Beautiful,_" He breathed, and at first she thought she had heard wrong. He tore his eyes away from her body to look into her eyes. "Exquisite."

For some odd reason she blushed, unused to such compliments from him. He kissed her deeply, and eased her back down onto the bed. His hands slid downwards, taking hold of her in greedy handfuls. She moaned deeply. It felt so _good_, his hands hard against her skin, and she felt the now-familiar trigger bringing her to life. Her hands went to his haori, wanting to make him as undressed as she was. He complied hurriedly, his patience beginning to run out. He freed the garment from his hakama, not even waiting to slide his arms out before he took Kagome into his arms tightly.

"Oh _god…_" she moaned, her body arching against his reflexively. The feel of his skin against hers was like silk, only hot and fluid, and intoxicating. He made a low growling sound in his throat and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. After a moment he slowly removed one arm and then the other from his haori, tossing it aside. He kissed her neck, and then her collarbone, and moved downward onto her breast, which was rising and falling rapidly with her shallow breaths. At last he came to the pink little nipple, stretched taught in anticipation.

At first he brushed his lower lip against it, which elicited a whimper from Kagome. Smirking, he paused a moment before repeating the motion. Same sound. He made as if to do it a third time, but instead flicked his tongue across the sensitive skin.

"Oh!" she cried out in surprise, and arched against him hard. Thoroughly encouraged, he continued to lick and nibble and suck, as Kagome went on with her chorus of surprised and pleased sounds.

"Nnn—Oh, Sesshomaru…" she murmured, spurring him on.

He loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. His hand left her breast and slid over her skirt only to move slowly back up under it. She flinched, but moaned. He abandoned her breast to kiss her neck, and then her chin, and then her lips. He made as if to whisper in her ear, but instead tugged on the earlobe gently.

Kagome, however, was more focused on his hand, which now slid to her inner thigh, and she bit her lip. The tension was almost enough to kill her.

Sesshomaru stopped, and moved so he could look at her expression.

"No man has ever touched you like this?" It was less a question and more a distracted musing.

"No." Kagome admitted.

He lightly brushed his thumb against the small panel of her cotton panties between her legs and she flinched again, throwing her head back.

His expression hardened for a moment. "As long as I live no other man ever will."

Kagome startled. Wasn't it a little early to be mutually exclusive? But then, she reasoned, who else was she ever going to be able to connect with this way? She could never be close to anyone who didn't believe and understand what she'd been through, and the chances of a modern guy doing either were slim to none.

But there was something more to Sesshomaru's sudden and alluring possessiveness. It said that for him, this was no fling. He was _serious._

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's face as she worked her way through his words to their meaning. She had an unusual talent for it, and as her brow unfurled her eyes softened, and she unclenched her hands from the bed sheets, reaching up for him with a tender poignancy. It was not the reaction he had expected, and so he took her in his arms, unsure.

She pressed her face into his neck, holding on to him tightly. "Sesshomaru…" she said, barely a whisper. She knew he could hear her.

"I love you."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He didn't need to, and they both knew it. It was alright with Kagome. But in some small, distant corner of his being he wished that he _could_.

Sesshomaru managed to work his way out of her arms gently, and as he moved lower, she tensed up expectantly, thinking he meant to return to his teasing. But instead he caught his thumb in her skirt band, tugging on it. She tugged the zipper quickly, wanting to give him as much of the fun as she could. He pulled it off her legs, tossing it aside. He leaned back down to kiss her stomach, and she gasped a little as he moved to remove her panties, and for once he did not hesitate. This time, he took his leisure coming back to her, sliding his hands under her calves and bending her legs before settling himself between them.

He glanced up at her rather startled expression, and Kagome shivered at his. He looked deadly intense, and yet he was smiling as if he knew something she didn't. She bit her lip waiting.

From where Sesshomaru was, her scent was cloying, heady. It made his mind blur at the edges like good hot sake. He wanted to know the way she tasted badly enough that his mouth watered. He barely breathed and she shivered at the sensation, and he could not suppress his grin.

The first of his attentions sent her head back into the futon with some force, and he took hold of her hips to keep her still. Her cry of sheer pleasure made him instantly, intensely grateful for Kagome's little twig barrier. He continued to tease her by quickly flicking his tongue against her center, until she grew accustomed to the sensation. He then treated her to a full onslaught of lips and tongue, and she once again screamed and grabbed the bed sheets hard. In this way he made sure to keep her always on the edge, between teasing and pleasure, until she started to squirm uncomfortably.

"Sesshomaru…" she murmured, confused and concerned.

"Relax," was all he uttered before returning to his task.

From the far-off corners of Kagome's modern mind she recalled the long-ago sex ed classes, and she knew what was going to happen. But something wasn't right, she felt as if she were burning up inside, like she couldn't breathe. Every moment it grew worse and worse, and she felt as if she would come apart at the seams, a terrible wrenching in her gut.

And then it was if she broke the surface of the water, long devoid of air, and her whole body tensed with her climax, sitting her up a moment before throwing her back joyfully into the bed. It was unreal, she thought, as if there were fireworks going off in her brain, and she felt like electricity running out of her fingers and toes.

But what was most surprising was that Sesshomaru did not stop. The sensation went on and on, and Kagome felt once more that it was too, too much.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…! S-stop… no…" She reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair, pushing him away, but he continued a moment longer before relenting.

He glanced up at her, looking quite pleased with himself. She was a bit taken aback as he licked his lips, and then moved to her side.

She frowned a little. "Why didn't you stop?"

His eyes held a secret smile. "Because you liked it."

Kagome blinked rapidly, first at his arrogance, and then as she realized that he was, in fact, _right_. She had liked it _very _much, so much it scared her. She smiled a little and he kissed her, Soft, at first, and then more eagerly. She returned the kisses fervently, intensely happy. After only a few moments, though, she was surprised to find herself responding once again. Unconsciously, she pressed her hips against Sesshomaru's, wanting more. He growled against her lips, quite pleased.

He made to untie his hakama, but she stopped him boldly, feeling a little braver. She undid the knot, but hesitated before pushing it down. Sure, she'd taken anatomy in high school, but those were just pictures. And that was _human_ anatomy. Seizing the last ounce of bravery she had left, she moved the fabric down off his hips.

Kagome's eyebrows jumped towards her hairline and Sesshomaru just smiled. He kicked the hakama off the rest of the way, and pulled her into his arms. She was surprised once again by his move, which placed her in what she thought was the dominant position. She felt awkward on top, unsure and inexperienced. Sesshomaru seemed totally unconcerned, though, and gently used his hands to coax her into straddling him. She was exposed, sitting up, and he took advantage of the situation to admire her naked body.

Just as she began to blush, though, he took hold of her hips and moved her. She gasped as the motion rubbed his completely hardened erection against her now very sensitive folds, still slick with her first climax. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and growled low, digging his fingertips into her hips a little. She leaned forward to brace herself with her arms, her breath coming quickly. Her hair swung forward to tickle his neck, and his eyes shot open.

"Do you want this?" he asked, his gaze so intense she knew instantly that if she said no he would stop, even now.

She couldn't. "Yes," she moaned, biting her lip and closing her eyes at the intensity of the feeling which washed over her.

He lifted her hips, and she felt him pressing against her. She was so close to the edge it felt like torture, and without a moment's hesitation she moved down, pressing him into her. She froze instantly, though, and winced. Her instinct was to move back up, but Sesshomaru's vice-like grip kept her from doing so. She whimpered as he pushed her down further and she stretched to accommodate him, painfully. She leaned forward until her head was against his shoulder, and grabbed his arms tightly.

"Don't fight me, Kagome," he whispered, and the surprising tenderness of it was enough to distract her. "Breathe," he suggested, and she found upon complying that air was in fact a very nice thing to have. Sooner than she expected, Kagome felt her body flush with his once again. She still held on to his arms as if for dear life, and he smoothed tender kisses over her cheek until she had relaxed. He withdrew and plunged deep into her again before she could respond and she gasped at the drastic difference.

Content that she was comfortable, Sesshomaru moved her to the flat of her back and picked up a slow, even pace. Her eyes widened, she moaned at the difference the new angle made. Her fingers dug into his shoulders once more, but it was different now. He increased the tempo gradually, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in deeper. She felt the tension build again, different but familiar and she welcomed it this time.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she purred in his ear, spurring him on.

He smiled a little and shifted the angle once again, and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. But as she drew closer he too felt the pressure build up, and lost himself to the rhythm of their movement.

Kagome's moaning began to rise in pitch and volume, until she suddenly tensed up, clinging to him as if she were drowning. "Oh, God!" she screamed, and arched her back up off the bed.

He stopped. He went back up to kiss her but never got the chance. Kagome flipped on his back. She licked every inch of his body. When she was at the bottom she decide to suck on his dick. He moaned. She enjoyed that so she kept doing for while. She stopped and went back up to kiss him but he flipped her.

"Kagome…" he growled, and then tensed up himself, biting her shoulder hard.

Kagome was too lost in her climax for it to hurt very much, but it alarmed her momentarily. She trembled as she held onto him, and felt the energy rush out of her as it all ended.

They collapsed to the bed together, and Sesshomaru let go of her shoulder. They both struggled to catch their breath, and he tenderly licked the wound on her shoulder, which she found strangely enticing. She nuzzled her face against his neck, which he seemed to like because he started kissing her lips softly. At last he moved to her side, and she whimpered a little at the loss of his presence. She smiled, though, as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him.

"Sleep," he whispered.

"Mm-hmm…" she agreed, and slipped into blissful blackness.

Kagome felt herself floating up from sleep to consciousness, a vague fuzzy feeling encouraging her to fight it. Of course, this only made her wake faster, and she sighed heavily as she became aware of the light beyond her eyelids. She was surprised, however, by the brush of soft lips on her forehead, and without opening her eyes, she felt herself beneath some sort of thin blanket, skin pressed against hers.

_Sesshomaru_. She opened her eyes, blinking a little until his face came into focus. "Were you watching me sleep?" she said in lieu of a 'good morning.'

He smirked and propped his head up with his elbow. "It is a favorite hobby of mine, I have found."

She smiled back and turned on her side to face him better. "No, I mean all night." A few strands of Sesshomaru's hair slid over his shoulder and caught the rays of light that slipped in through the shoji. Kagome was momentarily mesmerized by the effect.

"I slept for a while," he admitted.

A sudden wicked thought occurred to her, that their endeavors had worn him out, but despite her grin his face gave away nothing. He merely brushed a few hairs out of her face.

"I felt a deep peace I rarely experience, and so I slept," he excused, seeming to read her expression, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I have not yet begun to exert myself."

She shivered and grinned at his typical arrogance. She kissed him, briefly, wary of seeming too cuddly for him, and then stretched. Their covering was Sesshomaru's inner haori, and she clutched it to herself absently as she sat up.

She winced, finding herself vaguely sore, and not at all surprised. She felt deliciously rumpled but stiff, and rather unclean. Glimpsing beneath the covering she saw a little dried blood—of course, she mentally chided herself. It had been her first time. She had been a virgin before this.

Suddenly a terrifying thought came to her. All miko were virgins. What if that meant that now she had no power? Panicked, she tried to summon her spiritual energy, and was rewarded with a faint buzzing. Sesshomaru jerked his leg away from where it had been against her knee, and she glanced back, surprised.

His expression said not so much 'ow, that hurt,' as 'why the hell did you do that?' "I… I thought that I might have lost my powers…" she explained.

He frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged, and glanced down to notice that he was totally exposed, and not self conscious in the least. She whipped her head around, hoping that he wouldn't notice the blush, knowing he would smell it anyway. "Miko are virgins…" she said lamely.

He sat up behind her and took hold of her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs back and forth slowly. "Yes, technically. So, you cannot preside at ceremonies. There's nowhere that says you loose the powers you were born with." His voice was as light as she'd ever heard it, and she guessed he was making an attempt at comforting her. He leaned forward further, slightly nuzzling his face into her neck and breathing deeply.

"You would make an excellent kuromiko, if you gave me your soul," he murmured suggestively. She turned to glare at him playfully, but he just smirked, making her laugh.

"I wouldn't know how," she dismissed, and he gave the merest of shrugs to indicate he didn't either, before letting his eyes wander lower on her figure.

She blushed again and turned away, but he wrapped his arms around her to pull her back against his chest. She sighed, comfortable, unexpectedly happy. He reached up to brush a finger along her left collarbone and she winced slightly when his finger caught on the new scabs. She twisted her neck uncomfortably to try and see it.

"Wow… that looks worse than I thought it was…" she reached up and poked it herself. "It looks like it will scar." Great, another one to match the ragged gash on her side, among other smaller gems of her collection.

"It's meant to," he said without explanation.

She turned around, modesty forgotten, trying to find the words to ask a reason. It wasn't like him to do something, anything without meaning. "Why?" was all she managed.

A dark look crossed his eyes, unfamiliar to Kagome, and she wondered if it was guilt. "It marks you. As mine."

Kagome felt the oddest emotion wash over her. She would have expected shock, anger, maybe even a blush, but instead she felt sort of… honored. She fingered the wound with a sense of affection.

There was a period of silence, although not entirely uncomfortable, just a little awkward. It was all so new to her, and Sesshomaru's unusually affectionate morning-after mood seemed to be wearing off. Kagome idly fingered her clothes, turning her shirt right-side out, and eying her panties across the room.

Suddenly Sesshomaru grabbed his hakama and stood up. Kagome didn't look. "You should make use of the hot springs," he said. "I believe it will help. I will join you after a while." Slipping on only his outer haori over his hakama and picking up his sword, he opened the shoji only a fraction and went outside.

Kagome dressed slowly, discovering new aspects to her soreness. There were some thin towels beneath the table, and she grabbed a couple, undid the sound barrier lest the servants discover it, and set out on the path to the hot spring.


	11. Give her one more week

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Back with Inuyasha and the gang

Inuyasha where are you going? asked Kikyo

To see if Kagome and Sesshomaru are in near area, can you check the well

Kikyo? asked Inuyasha

Sure, you really miss her don't you Inuyasha? asked Kikyo.

Well yea everyone here does and everyone is worried about Kagome with him.

Besides she my best friend and I'm very protected over her. said Inuyasha

Because she was your first friend? asked Kikyo

Yeah, and I don't trust my brother he know cold hearted basterd that would kill anyone who didn't obey him. said Inuyasha

Lord Sesshomaru would never do that! He saved me from death by the wolfs and he save Kohaku too. yelled Rin at him

Well maybe to you two but not Kagome she wouldn't travel with him get disrespected. yelled Inuyasha back at her.

Rin started to cry. He wouldn't do that. said Rin with tears going down her face.

Hey don't cry Rin I just saying when he around other people. You only seen one side of him which is good maybe he does have heart. Put to others he cold and harsh. Ok I'm sorry I mad you cry. please Inuyasha in calming voice and rubbing her back the way Kagome rubs his.

Ok I will. But Lord Sesshomaru won't hurt Kagome he knows that I like her so he won' Rin has she calmed down stop crying and smile little.

I hope your right Rin let's go Inuyasha

OK, come on Kohaku and Shippo. Yelled Rin to get there attend

As Kohaku and Shippo followed Rin Inuyasha and started to play

Hey Kikyo can I ask you something? asked Miroku

Kikyo

When did Inuyasha become so understanding? asked Miroku

To tell truth I don't know. said Kikyo

I do, Kagome changed him it took along time to do that but she did I think this new side of Inuyasha is a good one. said Sango

Kikyo nodded then thought to herself.

_I guess that makes sense after all she is is best friend. Kagome knows him better then anyone on Earth. I guess I should tried to be his friend like her maybe he he'll get crazy over me. Oh well I just hope he still wants me._

Kikyo are you alright you been space out? asked Sango

Yeah I'm ok, what did you say Miroku? asked Kikyo

I said that I agree with Sango. said Miroku

YEAH Inuyasha! yelled Sango

WHAT do you want Sango? yelled Inuyasha back

Come here for Sango

Fine what do what now? asked Inuyasha

Are you still going to look around the area for your brother and Kagome? asked Miroku

No, I take Rin's word about him but if there not her in next week I'm going to go get them myself!. said Inuyasha

Why by next week? asked Kikyo

Because before we went into the other dimension Kagome told me about this new ramen flavor coming out on by Inuyasha

Oh that right there a lot new things coming out that week and Kagome is the only one who knows where the places are in her time. said Shippo running upside Inuyasha.

I'm sure my lord will be here before then, I'm sure he wants to get rid of her has soon has possible. said Jaken walking along with Kohaku

Kohaku hit Jaken on the head then others joined in has while.

Why did all do that for? asked Jakem has he tried to get up put got force down by Inuyasha's foot.

Because no dis Kagome and gets away with it. Not while we are around to stop it from happening. said Inuyasha

Do you understand toad? asked Sango with her fist up to his face.

Rin was giggling at sight of Jaken getting beat up.

Jaken-sama you should keep your thought to yourself, like Lord Sesshomaru-sama said you should. When he gets back I'm telling him what you said and done. said Rin still giggling

Does Sesshomaru punish Jaken a lot? asked Kikyo

Yep when ever he says something mean or doesn't look after me properly or doesn't get me food, and sometimes when Jaken-sama gets on his nerves and won't shut up. But sometimes for random reason. said Rin sitting down.

I see, are you guys hungry? asked Miroku

Yeah playing and beating up Jaken made me hungry. said Inuyasha

Lets go Kikyo

They wake to hut. Rin was holding Kohaku hand and Kohaku was blushing. Sango and Miroku where holding hands and Inuyasha and Kikyo where walking side by side. They walked into Lady Kaede's hut and sat down ate. Ever they ate the all went to bed.


	12. missing Kagome & getting back to friends

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome

The next few days went has always they walked and in tell sunset and Kagome went to sleep on Sesshomaru's lap and he up against tree. It took about a two days get up and three days out of mountains. They stop at village to get more food and slept and it do others things they couldn't do mountains because of train would be to rough for Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't want to hurt her. Once in while they had kill demons that were attacking village or got in way. They also talked what was going happen in future at the castle where Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and now Kagome lived, and talked about Kagome's time and other things that were on there minds.

They where walking in forest a day away from village Edo.

Hey Sessh can I ask you something? asked Kagome

Sure. said Sesshomaru

Are my friends and Inuyasha going be able to see me? asked Kagome

Sure if that is what you want. said Sesshomaru

Come here for sec. said Kagome

Sesshomaru nodded and went over and stand in front of her.

Kagome jump on putting her arms around and kissing him passionately. Sesshomaru but his arms around her body. It few minutes before they broke apart. They broke Sesshomaru put her on the ground.

What was that for dear? asked Sesshomaru with eyebrow raised.

For letting my friends to come see, and see me when they can or whatever they are in area, and I wanted to kiss you. said Kagome

Oh, well I want you happy and thought they give you something to do when I'm working, they can move in too if you want them to and if they to. said Sesshomaru

Thank you fluffy it means a lot to me. Said Kagome a walking ahead of him.

Sesshomaru ran towards Kagome scoop her up in his arms bridle-style and ran very fast.

What are you doing Fluffy? Asked Kagome

Going to the village I want to get Inuyasha freaking out and everything else out the way so we can move on. Said Sesshomaru

You are so impatient just like Inuyasha but faster, so how long is it going be in tell getting there? Asked Kagome

A few hours. said Sesshomaru

Alright I'm taking a nap. said Kagome

I'll wake you up before we get there. said Sesshomaru

Thanks. said Kagome she went to sleep in his arms.

Back with Inuyasha and gang

Hey whats wrong Inuyasha?asked Kikyo

This feels worried not having Kagome here talk to and being here. said Inuyasha

She'll get here, let's go eat lunch. said Kikyo

Alright let's go. said Inuyasha

They walked into hut where others were eating.

Hey Kikyo come here. said Sango

Sure Sango what up? asked Kikyo

What is wrong with Inuyasha because he not eating mush and not sleeping either? asked Sango

He miss Kagome and I think he won't feel better in tell she here. said Kikyo

Yeah me, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara feel the same way. said Sango

You guys really care about Kagome uh? asked Kikyo

Yeah she the glue that holds us altogether because of her were all here and live today. said Miroku as his hand went where it not supposed to go.

SLAP

MIROKU! This not the time to do that and what you said is correct. Said Sango

Would you two lovebirds stop I'm not in mood for this. Yelled Inuyasha as he walked outside.

Dang he taking his hard. Said Shippo

Everyone else nodded while Kikyo went after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha where are you going? Asked Kikyo trying to catch up.

Stop following me I want to be alone. Said Inuyasha getting further away from her.

Ok I will. Said Kikyo feeling depressed he doesn't want her to fellow.

Kikyo was very deep thought. "_Why? Why won't he tell what bugging him? I know what bugging him it Kagome and the fact she with Sesshomaru. Does he trust me with knowing I won't judge him like Kagome? Or is this a best friend thing that he can only tell her? Inuyasha I could be your best friend too. But if like others said they been through a lot then I couldn't he would never replace her with me. Please Inuyasha someday will trust me enough to talk about everything that on your mind. I guess I have to wait for him to tell."_ Kikyo stopping thinking about for now and go back in the hut.

Inuyasha was in forest up in a tree and deep in though. "_Kagome please be alright. Don't worry as soon you get here I protect from him. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again by anyway he did. Because you'll been hurt enough, and because of me too. Kagome when you get back I'll try a lot better then ever have and tell you things that I want only you to know. Because you have right to know. Still don't who I'm going to choose but I hope you would still stay with and others and find someone else to love if it's not you. Kikyo I'm sorry I hope I didn't make you feel unimportant because I'm tried of doing that."_ He snaps out of it when heard his name being yelled.

Inuyasha you up there? Asked familiar voice

Yeah Miroku I'm what do you what? Asked Inuyasha

Come here I did ask you something. Said Miroku

Sure, what is it? Asked Inuyasha has jumped from the tree and land few inches away from Miroku

Yeah are you ok you ran out there real fast and you have been acting worried lately? Asked Miroku

I miss Kagome and worried about her. I never spent this much time away from her. It feels worried without her here with me. Said Inuyasha sitting down under tree and crossing his arms.

I know what you mean me, Sango, and Shippo feel the same way. But there nothing we can really do. All we can do now is wait. said Miroku sitting next to him.

Yeah I know, Miroku when Kikyo walked back into hut how was she? asked Inuyasha

She looked depressed. said Miroku

Great I made someone else feel bad that was close to me again, where is she right now? asked Inuyasha.

She back in hut sitting with Keade. said Miroku

OK I'm going to apologize to Kikyo I know she was trying to help. When Kagome comes back I apologize to her for I what I made her go though. Said Inuyasha stood and started to walk away from Miroku.

You go do I'm going to find Sango. Said Miroku

Alright later. Said Inuyasha has he ran to hut

Later. Said Miroku as he stood walks to village thinking. _Last him learning to think about others feels and take action make it right again. It good he trying to make amides for what he as done in past._ He stops thinking about when he saw Sango sitting under tree with Kirara.

Sango my love are how you? Asked Miroku as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

Fine how was talk with Inuyasha? Asked Sango

Good he is going to apologize to Kikyo and when Kagome comes he going to apologize to her too. Said Miroku

That good. Said Sango

Yeah where Kohaku and Rin and Shippo and Jaken and Uh-An at? Asked Miroku

Shippo and Jaken with Keade and Kikyo in hut and I don't know where Kohaku and Rin are they left are you did. Uh-An is flying somewhere. Said Sango

Should we be worried? Asked Miroku

No let them have there fun, besides with them not here we can have are fun. Said Sango

Sango dear I love the way you think. Said Miroku as leaned over to kiss her.

They where kiss for several minutes before breaking away by then Kirara was gone and went back to hut.

Back with Inuyasha

Kikyo! Inuyasha yelled into hut as he walked in.

What wrong Inuyasha? Asked Kikyo

I need to talk to now come with me. Demeaned Inuyasha

Ok Inuyasha, what the matter? Asked Kikyo

Inuyasha took her where he was at sat under tree and told her to do same.

Kikyo I'm sorry for what I did earlier I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant and make you depressed. Said Inuyasha

It ok I just want to help you. Said Kikyo

I know Kikyo but I just need to be alone and think to myself for a little bit. Said Inuyasha

OK, Inuyasha I know you're taking Kagome not being here and the fact she with Sesshomaru but not there fault. They probley sit where Naraku entered or where I was at. Said Kikyo

I know is just I want to say sorry to Kagome for all what done and in tell that happens I can't move with her knowing how sorry I'm accepting my apology. Then I can move in life. Said Inuyasha

I see, so what are you going to do then after that done? Asked Kikyo

Don't know but I'm going to think about in tell I apologize to her. Said Inuyasha

OK, Inuyasha I'm glad your opening up to me even know I'm not Kagome I want to help you anyway that I can. said Kikyo

Thanks Kikyo, there somethings I can only tell Kagome because she there when it happen and there things I can only tell you and there things I can tell both you. But right now there things I can only tell her and get advice from her. I hope you understand Kikyo. said Inuyasha

I understand Inuyasha. said Kikyo

Good. said Inuyasha as he kiss her in check.

Because I don't want to make you Kikyo

It didn't Kikyo leanig on him.

With Kohaku and Rin

That was better kiss then last time Kohaku. said Rin trying catch her breath after the long kiss.

Yeah it was, hey Rin can I ask you two things? asked Kohaku

Sure. said Rin

One will you be by girlfriend? Two do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like me? asked Kohaku

Yes! Kohaku I will and Lord Sesshomaru will understand I hope. said Rin as she kiss him on check.

That good and I hope he does too, let's head back before my sister or someone see us. said Kohaku

Alright. said Rin as grab his hand and walked back to village.

Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome

Hey Kagome wake up we're almost there. said Sesshomaru

Fluffy not right now I'm sleeping. Kagome said tell sleep.

Come on you don't want Inuyasha and your other friends sleep and think I did something to you do you? asked Sesshomaru

Alright I'm up, how far way are we away from a the village? asked Kagome

A mile or two lintel we get there. said Sesshomaru

OK, set me down we can walk the rest of the way and Sesshomaru hind your scent I don't want Inuyasha or the others coming to greet us I want to surprise them. said Kagome with evil smile.

Alright that sounds good. I can't wait to see my half brother jump. I see you hind your scent already. said Sesshomaru also with evil smile.

Yep lets keep moving it sunset isn't far and I want to get there before dark. said Kagome

Yes dear. said Sesshomaru following her.

Back at the village

Hey Shippo go tell everyone dinner is ready. said Keade

Alright. said Shippo as he ran out the door.

Rin and Kohaku dinner ready. said Shippo

Alright. both said as they ran to hut.

Sango, Miroku dinner time. said Shippo

Ok Shippo we're on are way. said Sango as her and Miroku got up and went back to hut.

Inuyasha and Kikyo it dinner time. said Shippo

Alright! Come on Kikyo lets go eat and will you sit next to me? asked Inuyasha

Sure, and what wrong? asked Kikyo

I thought I sense Sesshomaru but the scent went away. said Inuyasha

Don't worry they'll get here. said Kikyo walking to the hut with him

I hope so not seeing her is driving me nuts. said Inuyasha

I know. said Kikyo

Thanks for making dinner Keade and Jaken and Shippo. said Rin

No problem child. said Keade

With Sesshomaru and Kagome

Their the hut. whisper Kagome

Sesshomaru nodded and continue to fellow her.

Hey guys long time no see. said Kagome as she and Sesshomaru


	13. reuntied and the reasonships out in open

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Now with everyone

Kagome you made it back. Said Inuyasha running up and hugging her before anyone else.

Lord Sesshomaru-sama! yelled Rin and Jaken

Rin attached herself to his leg and Jaken bowed at his feet.

After Inuyasha stop hugging Kagome they others got a change to hug her. They sat down again. Keade made a bowl for Kagome and Sesshomaru respectful declined.

Kagome sat in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kikyo was on other side of Inuyasha. Rin sat in between Sesshomaru and Kohaku. Shippo was next to Kikyo. Keade was next to Miroku and Sango on other side of Kohaku. Kirara and Jaken were in between Sango and Kikyo.

So Kagome where did you and Sesshomaru end up? Asked Sango

We ended up where Naraku enter. It was very east of here. In Hokkai. From the hill that we're at we went to Hodio. Said Kagome

OK so how the journey? asked Miroku

Well first stared off bad. We ran into village that was controlled by a phantom. He was a phantom that controlled all the women. He was called the commander.

Why was he called that? Asked Shippo

Because what ever he said you had to do. Lets just he was powerful enough to control Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru destroyed him by breaking the jar that had ashes and below them into the wind. After that we left. After that next week was full of nothing but walking. When ever we came across a village we got a little food. Thankfully the phantom guy was the only trouble we had so far. Said Kagome

What happen after that? Asked Kikyo

Well after that we talked little while we're walking I told him about my world. He told me how inuyokai and hanyo age differently then humans. He said he want to visit my time I said that what Miroku said. Said Kagome

Kagome I told you that before. Said Inuyasha

Yeah I know it just it made more sense coming from him. Said Kagome Inuyasha turned his head

We ran into a village that was being attacked by blood sucking rats demons. We got ride of him. The next day or was boring. Then we ran into a village that anger sprite on tree I took care of that. We stand there for night then left the morning. Next week was quite kind of few demons here and there. Stop in village twice then came here. Said Kagome

He didn't hurt you? Asked Inuyasha

No he didn't. Said Kagome

So get out Sesshomaru. Said Inuyasha

No! He can't it to dark to leave now. He can in a few days. Said Kagome

What? He's not staying here! Yelled Inuyasha

Yes he can. I told him he can come with us during the new sale. Said Kagome

Why the hell would you do that for? Asked Inuyasha

He saved my life from those bat demons, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, and Shippo would you guys like to go to the hot springs with me? Asked Kagome

They nodded and fellow Kagome to door

Fine he can stay, Kagome when you get done with that I need to talk to you. Said Inuyasha

Alright Inuyasha. Said Kagome. As she walked outdoor and catches up with the others with her bag in hand.

With Kagome and others

Guy stops a minute I need to tell Rin and Shippo and you two something. Said Kagome

Rin and Shippo, Sango, Kikyo, me and Sesshomaru are mates. It started after I got rid of the anger spirit two weeks ago. Said Kagome

Cool now I have mom and brother now. Said Rin

Mom is Sesshomaru my dad now and Rin my sister? Asked Shippo

Yes Shippo and Sesshomaru is good guy he doesn't like talking to people outside his circle. It like Inuyasha with change he hates. But don't worry you don't have to call him dad if you don't want to. Said Kagome

Can I call him dad? Asked Rin

I think he would like that very much Rin, guys you can't tell anyone especial Inuyasha don't in tell I tell him alright? Asked Kagome

They nodded and continue walking to hot springs

So how long have you two been together? Asked Kikyo

Well it kind started after the bats attack, but we didn't really get to together in tell I got ride of the angry sprite. Said Kagome as she got undressed and got into the hot spring.

The others did all but Shippo

Shippo what's wrong? Asked Kagome

I don't like Sesshomaru he scares me. Said Shippo

Shippo he never had someone to care about and after he found Rin he didn't want anyone seeing he weakness. Said Kagome

So he was just protecting the people he cared about mommy? Asked Shippo

Yep, so don't judge him what he did in past judge him what's on the inside alright? Asked Kagome

Alright, cannon ball! Said Shippo as his jump into hot spring.

So Kagome do you love him? Asked Sango

Yes I do, so Sango are you and Miroku doing? Asked Kagome

We're doing great. Me, Kirara, Kohaku, Rin, Uh-An and Shippo end up where Sesshomaru enter and Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku end up at well. When I got there he waiting for me and he wasn't all over the village single woman. Said Sango

That new I guess he really wants to be with you Sang. Said Kagome

Yeah it great. Said Sango

Kikyo how are you and Inuyasha doing? Asked Kagome

Not as well I hope we would be. Said Kikyo with sad look on his face.

What wrong? Asked Kagome

He been worried sick about you and won't really do anything in tell you got back safely. Said Kikyo

Oh, I will talk to him about that. Said Kagome

Shippo & Rin hurry and wash up so you can go to bed. Said Kagome

Alright . Both said as they finished washes their hair and bodies.

Mommy can I tell you something? Asked Rin

Ok course Rin you can tell me anything. Said Kagome

Well I and Kohaku are boyfriend and girlfriend and I afraid to tell daddy because he meet hurt Kohaku and I don't want to be apart from him. Said Rin

I see I will talk to me for you, and Sango you Miroku, Kohaku can visit or live with us you and Kikyo the same thing for you and Inuyasha. Said Kagome

How did you get him to agree with that? Asked Kikyo

He said that it would give me something to do when he working and when I'm done with my things that I would be doing. Said Kagome

I see. Said Kikyo

Hey Kikyo you look different are you alive? Asked Kagome

Yeah I'm not human but an inuyokai but something more pure. Said Kikyo

You mean a yokmiko? Asked Kagome

What does that mean mommy? Asked Rin

It across over between a miko and yokai. Powers of miko and a life span demon. Said Kagome

Who told you that? Asked Sango

Nobody I made it up it makes sense though. Said Kagome

Yes it does made be we should write that down. Said Kikyo

Yeah, ok you two get out and dry off and get dressed and Sango and Kikyo will walk you back. Said Kagome

Alright. Said all said they got out got dried off got dressed and went down hill.

Back in hut

So Lord Sesshomaru did you and Lady Kagome have any real problems? Asked Miroku

No the only problems we're the phantom and blood rats. Said Sesshomaru

I see. Said Keade

Sesshomaru thank you for protecting Kagome for me. Said Inuyasha

I no problem she and Rin are the only two humans that I will save. Kagome help me understand a lot about you and her world and my father's decision of choosing your mom over mine. Said Sesshomaru

She did is that why you are being nice to me? Asked Inuyasha

Yes thanks to her I'm looking at world very closely and keeping in open mind. Said Sesshomaru

So why did you save me then? Asked Kohaku

I find it very hard saying no to Rin. I not know where she gets it from. Said Sesshomaru

Oh, ok. Said Kohaku

While I'm going to wait at bottom if hill where the hot springs are. Said Inuyasha as he walked out door and head to bottom of the hill.

Inuyasha and everyone who come down from the hot springs

Hey Kikyo is Kagome done? asked Inuyasha

Sango, Shippo, and Rin kept walking back hut.

Yes she drying off now and will be down in minute. said Kikyo

Alright, Kikyo after I get done talking to Kagome meet me by the dead tree in village. said Inuyasha

Alright Inuyasha how long should I wait for you? asked Kikyo

Well you'll see me or see Kagome come in back in hut. said Inuyasha

Alright see you later. said Kikyo as she went past him and catch with others.

Later. said Inuyasha

Kagome got dried off and got dressed. She walked down hill and saw Inuyasha waiting for her.

So what do you want to talk about? asked Kagome

Not here. said Inuyasha as he pick her up bridal- style and ran into forest.

Inuyasha stop in front of scared tree.

Inuyasha why did you do that for? asked Kagome

Because this where we first meet and I want to talk to you here. said Inuyasha

OK, what do you talk about? asked Kagome

I'll go first. Kagome I'm sorry what been putting you though the last four years. I'm sorry that I ran off to Kikyo and didn't tell you and make you cry. I'm sorry that I'm worst best friend. Tears started to come down his check. I'm sorry that I called you names and keep you from your family and friends. I'm sorry that I yell at you just because I'm angry. Kagome please forgive me. said Inuyasha as he cried into his hands.

Inuyasha come here. said Kagome as she pulled him to her and put her arms around his body.

He put his arms around her waist and was crying harder into her chest.

Inuyasha of course I forgive you I have always forgave you and always will, and your not bad best friend. Your great best friend. Yes we had our times when we fight but always made up. It ok I got over it. said Kagome

Th...thank y...you I d...don't know what I'll do with out you. said Inuyasha still crying into her chest.

No problem, now it my turn. You stay like as long you want. But you can't say anything in tell I'm done ok? asked Kagome

He nodded his head still crying but not as hard.

OK. Me and Sesshomaru are mates. It stared week or two. It started after blood bates but nothing happen in tell I got ride of angry sprite. He treating me really good, and don't worry you can always come in see me or you can live us with Kikyo. Sango knows and Kikyo knows and Shippo and Rin do to. I want to tell you myself. said Kagome as she finish

Inuyasha lift his head but still attached to her waist still with a few tears going down check.

Does he make you happy? asked Inuyasha

Yes he does. said Kagome as wipe way the remaining tears and dry ones away.

That good I want you to be happy. said Inuyasha smiling little.

You are making Kikyo worry that you don't want her. said Kagome

I know, I couldn't do anything in tell you got back and I talked to you. Besides after I get done talking to you I going to meet at the dead tree and ask her to be my mate. said Inuyasha letting go and sitting up next to her against the tree.

That good. said Kagome giving him a hug.

He hugged back.

Come lets go back you can't tell Kikyo how you feel if your here. said Kagome

Right, I'll walk you back when you see Kikyo tell her to come out. said Inuyasha half back to village

Alright I will. said Kagome as she walked to hut.

Inuyasha ran to dead tree and sat under tree and waited.

Kagome enter the hut.

Kikyo Inuyasha wants you. said Kagome

Kikyo as she walked out of hut and ran to ran to dead tree.

Back in hut

So dear how did go? asked Sesshomaru

Very good. He accepted it and he going to tell Kikyo he feels. said Kagome.

Good. Now come here my mate. said Sesshomaru as pulled her over to him.

Yes what do you want? asked Kagome as she sat on his lap.

You of course. said Sesshomaru grinning

Not here not in front of kids and Sango, Miroku, and Keade. said Kagome

Milord why did you fall for this filthy wench. yelled Jaken

JAKEN SHUT UP. EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR GAY! yelled Rin

Dang. said Sesshomaru and Kagome and turned to each other and laughed.

Everyone hit Jaken few times tried him up and tapped his month shut.

There all better night mommy and daddy. said Rin and Shippo.

Night to everyone. said Kagome as she put her head on Sesshomaru chest.

With Inuyasha and Kikyo

Kikyo you look out breath you didn't have to run. said Inuyasha

I didn't want to keep you waiting. said Kikyo

That was sweet. said Inuyasha took her by hand sat her down and kissed he on check.

Now what did you want to tell me? asked Kikyo

Well I know you think I'm pushing you away. But I wasn't I just had tell Kagome something and didn't want to forget. said Inuyasha

That good. said Kikyo

Kikyo would you be my mate and marry me? asked Inuyasha

Yes Inuyasha I would love to be your mate and your wife. said Kikyo

That good, now hold still I need to mark you. said Inuyasha as he moved her clothes off her left shoulder.

Why do you need to mark me? asked Kikyo

So no will touch but me and it shows your mine. said Inuyasha waiting to mark her.

Alright go ahead. said Kikyo

It will only hurt a minute. said Inuyasha as he bit her.

Kikyo whimpered little. When he was done he licked it clean.

So what do you want to do now hun? asked Kikyo

I have idea. said Inuyasha pick her up bridal style and carried her to woods.


	14. betrayed and to funture

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

The next morning

Everyone woke up refreshed. Kikyo and Inuyasha walked in the hut hand-in-hand.

So what did you two do last night? Asked Miroku

Make-out little and went to sleep. Kikyo is my, mate. Said Inuyasha

Oh, well that no fun. Said Miroku

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head.

I was really tried last nigh so shut up. Said Inuyasha

So Kagome where did you sleep? Asked Kikyo

On Sesshomaru's lap, oh Sessh we need to talk later. Said Kagome

Sesshomaru nodded.

Why did you sleep there? Asked Kikyo

He won't let move anywhere else, still won't. said Kagome elbowing him in chest.

Hey Lord Fluffy how are you? Teased Inuyasha

Inuyasha. Said Kagome

Oh no. said Inuyasha trying to get away.

SIT boy. Inuyasha only I can call him that and get away with it understand everyone. Said Kagome

Yes Kagome. Said Everyone

Come Sessh we need to talk before breakfast. Said Kagome as she walked outdoor.

He nodded and fellow her.

So what do what to talk about? Asked Sesshomaru

Rin and Kohaku are dating. Now I know you think of Rin as your little girl but she growing up she going to date weather you like it or not. Said Kagome

While there not going to be alone. Said Sesshomaru

Yes I agree for now at least. Jaken will be with them. He kills the mood. Said Kagome

I agree he does do that. So the demon slayer and monk moving in with us? Asked Sesshomaru

Sango says she'll talk it over with him. Sesshomaru their a few rules that need to be made. Said Kagome

Like what? Asked Sesshomaru

Well one you have can't do I-going-to-kill-you looks and you can't give him any guy talks he gets enough from Miroku. You have to be good and little nice. Said Kagome

Why do I have to be nice? Asked Sesshomaru

To show Rin that you respect her independence and her choice. It will also show me that you can take change. said Kagome

Alright, but are you going bar me child? asked Sesshomaru

I met but right now we have two kids that need are attend. Now let's go eat. said Kagome

Alright I'll be good. said Sesshomaru

That my good boy. said Kagome patting him on the head.

He nodded and went inside.

They walked in hut and sat down for breakfast.

Kagome when are we going to sale in your time? asked Sango

Tomorrow but I still don't no where I going to but everyone. said Kagome

I know where I going to put Shippo, Kohaku, with Sato. said Kagome

What about me, daddy, you, aunt Sango, uncle Miroku, and uncle Inuyasha? asked Rin

I don't know. You forgot Kikyo Rin. said Kagome

I know I don't Kikyo she scares me. said Rin running to Sesshomaru side.

Mommy can me and Rin and Kohoku go play now? asked Shippo

Yes go and take Jaken with you. said Kagome

No way wench. said Jaken

Jaken you will respect new Lady of West and do what she says or else. demand Sesshomaru

Yes Milord and sorry Milady. said Jaken as he and kids went outside.

Kikyo what did you do to Rin to make her fear you? asked Sango

Nothing that I know of. said Kikyo

Kikyo and Kagome would you like to go hot springs with me? asked Sango.

They both nodded and fellow her to hot springs.

Hey Kagome and I speak with you for sec? Asked Inuyasha

Sure, guys I'll be there in sec. said Kagome

They both nodded and continue walking.

Kagome I bite Kikyo on her left shoulder. said Inuyasha

Yeah ok Sesshomaru bite me on my right see. said Kagome as she showed him.

Could you take a look at for me? asked Inuyasha

Sure I look at. said Kagome

Thanks, I'm going back to hut. said Inuyasha

Alright. said Kagome

See walked back up the hot spring took off her clothes and got in.

With the kids and Jaken

Rin are you ok you've been acting strange for awhile? asked Kohaku

I don't know I just have this feeling something bad going to happen. I'm going back to hut for while I need to talk to my dad. said Rin

Alright see ya. said Shippo.

Rin left and ran back to hut.

_I hope she ok. _thought both Kohaku and Shippo and even Jaken.

Back in hut

Daddy can I talk to you for while? asked Rin as she ran in hut.

Sure. said Sesshomaru taking her hand and walking round in forest.

So what wrong? asked Sesshomaru

I have bad feeling that something horrible going to happen. said Rin

To who? asked Sesshomaru

I don't know it just I have this bad feeling and I can't shack it. I'm scarred daddy. said Rin hugging his leg.

It going to be alright Rin I won't you or brother and mother get hurt. said Sesshomaru

Promise? asked Rin

I promise. said Sesshomaru

OK, I'm going back to hut and take a nap. said Rin

Alright I'll come with you. said Sesshomaru

They walk back to hut and Rin fell sleep next to him.

Back with the girls

Kagome was looking at Kikyo's left shoulder.

_Where the mark? Want happen to it? _Thought Kagome

Kagome is there something wrong? asked Kikyo

No. I'm getting out I need to check on Sesshomaru you coming Sango? asked Kagome

Yeah I'm coming. said Sango

They both got out dried off and got dressed and walk down hill.

Sango, Inuyasha told me he mark Kikyo left shoulder and he ask me to check it but there nothing their. said Kagome

I see a mark like that can't disappear. said Sango

I know when I talk to Inuyasha I need you, Miroku and Sesshomaru to help me retrain him if Kagome

Right. said Sango

They walk into the hut

Inuyasha come here I need to talk to you. said Kagome

Miroku, Sesshomaru Kagome will need our Sango

They both nodded and followed them.

Hey why are they here you said need to talk to me? asked Inuyasha

Their here for my back up and Sango here to confirm what I going to say. said Kagome

Fine what is it? asked Inuyasha

When you asked me to look at Kikyo's shoulder I did and saw no mark what so ever I even look on the other side and nothing. said Kagome

What do mean? Do you think she doesn't want to be with me? asked Inuyasha with his ears flat on his head.

I don't know. If you want we'll go with you to find out because there something I need to know about. said Kagome

Thanks I meet someone to hold me back. said Inuyasha

She out of the hot springs and walking into forest let's go. said Miroku

They all nodded and ran after Kikyo.

Kikyo I need to talk to you. yelled Inuyasha

What is it? asked Kikyo

Where your mark I gave you Kagome and Sango said you didn't have one? Asked Inuyasha

Because you bite a shikonmie. said Kikyo

But why? asked Inuyasha

Because you never paid attend to me while Kagome was gone. You though of her more then me and I'm sick of it. You want someone just like Kagome. Since you can't have her your going after me. said Kikyo

Yes I want some like her. Like that way she always forgives me when I do something stupid or hurtful. The way she looks past my looks and sees what on inside. A guy who needs a friend and Kagome gave me that and more. She gave me a lot of friends and place to go. Without her I would still be pined to tree with a heart full of the hate and sorrow. said Inuyasha

Stop talking about her. I'm leaving for now but I will come back and calm my home and your heart. said Kikyo as she disappeared in the dark.

Inuyasha are you going be alright? asked Kagome

Yeah, Kagome you think I'll find someone like that? asked Inuyasha

Yeah I do. Sango can you go get the kids we're leaving now. said Kagome

Right I'll meet you be the well. said Sango

I'll get for you Rin for you. said Miroku

Thanks, come here Inuyasha. said Kagome

They left and Inuyasha went over to Kagome and cried on her shirt.

It going to be alright Inuyasha. If she couldn't see you for you then she isn't worth the trouble to go after. said Kagome put her arms around her.

Ok but it this hurts more then the first time. Now I know how you feel when I did it to you and I'm sorry for it. said Inuyasha

It alright let's go well. said Kagome

Little brother you'll find someone two times better then her. said Sesshomaru

Thanks big brother. said Inuyasha smiling a little

With Sango

Shippo, Kohaku let's go now we're leaving for Kagome's time. said Sango

But why sis? asked Kohaku

No questions. said Sango

With Miroku

He enter the hut.

Keade we're leaving for Kagome's time and Kikyo went a Miroku picking up Rin bridal- style.

Alright have Keade

He ran out off the hut with Rin in his arms.

He and Sango where got to the well.

With everyone

Kagome where here. yelled Sango as she stop in front of the well with Miroku and Rin in his arms.

Alright we all have to jump at the same time in count of three well jump. said Kagome

They all nodded.

One.

Two.

Three.

Now


	15. in her time

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

in Kagome's time

Kagome are we here? asked Shippo holding his nose

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Kirara where doing the same thing.

Yes we are let's heading in side. Said Kagome

What there a note. It from my mom. Said Kagome

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your cousin Rachel and her husband had a baby. We won't be back in time for the sale. If you don't mind up what your brother and grandfather I want it would mean a lot. The money and list are on the table. There enough money for you and friends. I made food that should last and left over food you didn't take last time. In tell next you come home._

_Love,_

_Mom_

What did it say? Asked Sango

We have the house to are self's. My family went to see my cousin baby in America so they will be gone while. Said Kagome

Is anyone hungry? Asked Kagome

They shock there heads no.

OK. Shippo and Kokaku is my brother room. Their should be clothes to change into in closest. Sango you Miroku get my moms room. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru their clothes from my dad you guys can wear. Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will sleep in my room. There clothes for you too Sango in my room and Rin. Now let's go to sleep and tomorrow I cast the spell. Said Kagome walking upstairs with Rin in her arms

They all nodded.

Sesshomaru sleep next to Kagome's bed with Inuyasha at the foot. Rin and Kagome slept on the bed.

Kagome wake up. Said Inuyasha

What is it Inuyasha? Asked Kagome

Can I sleep on bed against wall please? Asked Inuyasha

Sure. Said Kagome

He got in his spot and went to sleep.

The next morning

Kagome woke up early. She careful got out of bed, made sure that she didn't wake Rin, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. She careful open door got through and careful shut the door. She walked downstairs very careful and made her way to kitchen. She saw list and money and put it in safe place for later. She started to make breakfast.

Mommy? Daddy where you? Asked Rin as she waking up.

Hey Rin I right here, did you sleep well? Asked Sesshomaru

Yes, but were are we? Where mom? Asked Rin

Where at mom's lives in here time. Mommy problem downstairs making breakfast. Said Sesshomaru

Hey food. Said Rin as ran out door and downstairs.

Hey little brother wake up food ready. Said Sesshomaru shaking him wake

Alright, come slow puck last one down doesn't chose where they want to go first. Said Inuyasha running downstairs.

Miroku and Sango heard ran down before Inuyasha so did Shippo and Kokaku.

Sango got there first then Shippo and then Miroku, Kohaku, and then Inuyasha. The last one was Sesshomaru

Ha-ha Sesshomaru has to go last. Inuyasha laughing

I see you are feeling better Inuyasha. Said Kagome

Yeah I'm. Said Inuyasha

Daddy guess what Jaken said about Kagome while you're gone. Said Rin

What did he say? Asked Sesshomaru

He said you get here soon because you didn't like her and called her and me a lot bad names. Said Rin

Like what? Asked Sesshomaru

Sango says I shouldn't repeat what he says. Said Rin

I'll tell you later but it was token care of we had a lot of fun beating him up. Said Sango

Well when we get back I'll beat him up more. Said Sesshomaru

Yeah Jaken is getting to hit bad. Said Rin capping her hands

Kagome are you going to eat with us? Asked Kohaku

I already ate. I going to sat out your clothes. Said Kagome

They nodded and continue eating.

Ok guys your clothes are sit out. When you guys change I'll put the spell on you three so you look like humans and one cat. Said Kagome

They nodded.

Mommy will you help me change? Asked Rin

Yes come on Sang let's go change. Said Kagome

Sango nodded and went upstairs with them.

Mommy did you wear this? Asked Rin

Rin was wearing light pink dress with flowers on it. Sango was wearing a long green skirt and short purple sleeve shirt. Kagome was wearing a long blue skirt and short red shirt with her symbol.

Yes I did. Said Kagome

Kagome what that symbol? Asked Sango

It mines its Red Crescent moon with a light blue star with on the bottom of the crescent. Said Kagome

It looks really nice mommy. Said Rin

Thank you now go downstairs I need to check on the guys. Said Kagome

They both nodded and went downstairs.

With guys in Kagome's mom room

How the hell do guys put these on? Asked Inuyasha

It not that hard Inuyasha me and Sesshomaru got the pants right. Said Miroku

Me too but the shirt is hard. Said Inuyasha

Miroku and Sesshomaru both nodded in agree meet.

Knock. Knock. You guys need any help? Asked familiar voice

Yes can you come in everyone has pants are on. Said Inuyasha

Alright. Said Kagome

Kagome enter the room.

OK, what do guys need help with? Asked Kagome

The shirts we can figure how to fix them. Said Sesshomaru

You have to button them. Come here I show you. Said Kagome

I'm first. Said Inuyasha

Kagome button their shirts and made sure everything was in place.

Alright guys go on down I need to check on boys. Said Kagome

They nodded and went downstairs.

Shippo, Kohaku do you two need any help? Asked Kagome

No mommy where coming out.

Shippo and Kohaku came out everything was in place. They all walked downstairs and went into living room.

Alright gave me your swords. Said Kagome

Fine, are you going to put it your room? Asked Inuyasha

Nope somewhere you guys won't find them. Now give me a sec to put something away and get something then we will be on are way. Said Kagome

They all nodded. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave their swords to Kagome. She left the room.


	16. meeting old friend

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Meeting old friend

With Kagome

Kagome walked upstairs and stop on last three steps going up. She uncover the carpet and pulled a chord. When she pulled the chord a secret door open up and she quickly got in.

_Me and my dad's secret room it been along time since I've been in here._ she snap out her thought when she felt something pulse.

Hello Junly. said Kagome

Don't hi me I haven't seen you since the day you put me in her. said Junly

**Flashback**

13 teen years.

_Kagome what wrong? Why are you crying? asked Junly_

_Because I just saw my dad getting killed. I stood their well he fighting the guy off so I won't get hurt. said Kagome_

_Kagome is not your fault he protecting like all fathers do. said Junly_

_Yes it my fault if I run like he said he might be with me still. So I putting every weapon and all his stuff in the secret room. I putting you there too Junly. said Kagome_

_But why? asked Junly_

_I need you to protect this room everybody who isn't me. I'll come back I promise. said Kagome_

_Alright I understand just be careful. said Junly_

_Thank you and I will bye. said Kagome as she shut the door._

_Bye. said Junly_

**End flashback and back to reality**

I told you I'll come back. said Kagome

Yes but think it would take 13 teen years. said Junly

Listen I'm sorry, but can you watch Tokjin, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga for me? asked Kagome

You know the sons of Inutaisho? asked Junly

Yeah Inuyasha is my best friend and Sesshomaru is my mate and don't ask long story. said Kagome putting the swords the opposite of room and grabbing a red stone.

So change their demon forms to humans, well your taking me with you if not sword then sprite I want to know everything that happen to you. said Junly

Fine but one talk when we're alone or inside my mind. Only come out when I say. said Kagome touching the sword with her left hand.

Agree. said Junly leaving the sword and entering Kagome.

There was huge blue light that filled the room.

Kagome push the door open and quickly ran out room. She up the chord back under the carpet. And went downstairs.

Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha stand up go outside and close your eyes. said Kagome

They did what they where told. Kagome put some of her power in the was a huge pink it disappeared Shippo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where humans.

You guys looks great I have the money and list. Where going to start with Shippo, then Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and last but not least Sesshomaru

They nodded at plan.

So Shippo what do want? asked Kagome

Candy, colored paper and regular, and crayons. said Shippo

Well that simple. said Kagome

Before we across Shippo and Inuyasha grab my hands and Rin you grab on to daddy's leg. said Kagome

They did what they where told and across the street.

**Don't for get what I want. said Junly.**

_I won't. said Kagome._

Kagome you are alright? asked Inuyasha

Yeah just a little spacie today. Look there store. said Kagome


	17. going to store

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Going to store

In front of the store

Ok guys stay here while me and Shippo get what he wants. Said Kagome

Are you personally taking each person on what they want? Asked Kohaku

Yes I'm, I'm giving everyone one-one attend when it their turn. Said Kagome

So who after the runt? Asked Inuyasha

Rin is. Then it Kohaku, Sango, you, Miroku last but not least Sesshomaru. said Kagome

Hn. said Inuyasha he pouted on the floor.

Hey at least you're not last. Now stay here not talk to anyone. We'll be in few minutes or so. said Kagome

They nodded. Kagome and Shippo enter the store.

In the store

Shippo pick out crayons and colored paper we have regular paper at my home. Said Kagome

Ok, mommy I still don't like Sesshomaru. Said Shippo

Why that? Asked Kagome

Because he taking my mom away from me and I don't like it. Said Shippo coming back with colored and crayons.

Shippo he not taking me away from you. I'm still your mom. You and Sesshomaru having somethings in common. Said Kagome

Like what? Asked Shippo

Like he thought Inuyasha's mom was taking his father away from him and his mom and you think it he taking me away. You both want me and protect me. Said Kagome

But does he love you? Asked Shippo

I don't know. He said yokai's not love last but he doesn't know. Said Kagome

Mommy I don't want you getting hurt again. So I'm keeping my distance and staying away from him. said Shippo walking up to check out line with Kagome.

Shippo he not going to hurt me but I'm not going to force you to like him. said Kagome checking out and heading outside.

Outside the store

They where waiting outside on the when a police officer walk up to them.

Excuse me, my I ask why are outside the door? asked police officer

We are waiting for a friends to come out with there things they brought so we can go to next store. said Sango

Well as long your not causing trouble then your ok. said police officer walking away.

Sango, Kagome told us not to talk to anyone. said Inuyasha

I know but I figured it would make him go away. said Sango

Look their mom and brother. said Rin running up to them.

With everyone

Mommy a police person came up to us ask why were out here and aunt Sango said we're waiting for you and and brother. said Rin garbing a bag to help out.

That was good think Sang. Next is Rin want do you want? asked Kagome

A doll, and teddy bear like the one you have an seeds for garden. said Rin

Alright, do flower seeds or vegetables and fruit seeds. said Kagome

Can I get all of them? asked Rin

Sure, and Rin you can have my teddy bear. said Kagome

Really I can? asked Rin

Yes my mom gave me that and now I'm giving it to you. said Kagome

Your the best mommy! said Rin

Ok let's go. said Kagome

They nodded.

They went toy store and got Rin a doll, and then went got Rin seeds for the garden.

Alright Kohaku do you want anything? asked Kagome

No thank you. said Kohaku

Alright then, Sango where do you want to go? asked Kagome

To mall and shop. said Sango

Alright. But the mall sale tomorrow so for now let's go back home and I'll make dinner. said Kagome

They all nodded and went back to Kagome's house.

They got back and Kagome started dinner. Sango and Miroku were watching tv with Kohaku. Rin was playing with her new doll and Shippo was drawing. Sesshomaru was outside sitting under the scared tree.

Daddy, Shippo is being mean to me. said Rin as she ran out with Shippo following her.

Shippo come here. Rin go play. said Sesshomaru

Your mom tells me that you don't me, why is that? asked Sesshomaru

Because you used to always try to kill us, and I'm letting you take my mommy away. said Shippo

I know what I did. Your mother forgave me of that and so have your friends. All what to do is make your mother happy. I feel really lucky she feels happy with me. said Sesshomaru

Your mother told what happen to your real father, what would he say if he saw you acting like this? asked Sesshomaru

He would say that a spoiled brat, and I should try to see you what on inside and leave the past in past. That everyone deserves a second change. said Shippo

Then aren't you? asked Sesshomaru

I guess I feel alone because everyone getting all my mom attenion and leaving me none of it. said Shippo

How about this if I tell others to back off for while so you can spend time with her? asked Sesshomaru

I would like that that's Sesshomaru. said Shippo

Welcome and you don't have to call me dad or daddy alright. said Sesshomaru

Ok. said Shippo

Come lets go eat. said Sesshomaru

Shippo nodded and went inside. Everyone ate. Shippo got to spend time with Kagome. Everyone decide to go bed early for tomorrow. Everyone was sleep expect for Kagome.


	18. long talk

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

The Long talk.

With Kagome

Kagome enter the secret room.

You've been through a lot Kagome. Said Junly

Yes I have. Said Kagome

So really had fun doing it with Sesshomaru uh? Asked Junly

Yes I did so what did you think of my friends and my new family? Asked Kagome

Their that bad. Inuyasha sure is cute though. Said Junly

Well when we go back to feudal era I'll bring you with me. Said Kagome

Thanks, so how long are you going to make him wait of giving him child? Asked Junly

As long I can. Said Kagome

You know eventfully he'll going to make you have one. Said Junly

I know but I want to see how long I can make him wait before his creeks. Said Kagome

I see you still clearly haven't lost sense of homer or toured. I glad about that too. Said Junly

I know so what have you been thinking about for last 13 teen years? Asked Kagome

About the past. How I end up in my own sword. The friend I left behind and friend I made. You know the usually. Said Junly

Well it good that ether one of us has changed. Said Kagome

So are you going to show them your animal care thing? Asked Junly

Yes I will. I just wish I knew what happen to Kilura and Spark. I really miss them. Said Kagome

They meet be still be in feudal era looking for you. Said Junly.

I hope so. Tomorrow after I'm done with Sango and Miroku I'll going to feudal era to summon them. Said Kagome

Isn't Inuyasha after Sango? What about your friends? asked Junly

While he going take up all day. It won't take long I'll be their hour to three hours at most. Everyone will be too tried to look outside. said Kagome

You knew Sparks will be a full grown dragon and won't be able to fit in well and Kilura is the same. said Junly

I know he staying their. He was too young to remember the animals. Kilura will be turn into a normal tiger in tell we get their. Said Kagome

Alright I go with you. I hope everything goes smoothly. Said Junly

Thanks. Said Kagome

Hey where are we going? Asked Junly as they left the secret room.

I need to check on Rin, Shippo and Inuyasha. Said Kagome

Junly

Well Shippo alright. Said Kagome

Well their alright. Said Junly

Yeah. Poor Sessh he sleeping on the floor without me. Said Kagome

Go ahead and sleep next to him we'll talk more lately. Said Junly

Thanks. Said Kagome

No problem. Said Junly

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru got on his lap and pulled the covers over her.

Kagome is something wrong? Asked Sesshomaru with one eye open.

No, I felt bad you had sleep on floor so I decide to enjoy you. Said Kagome

Oh, alright night. Said Sesshomaru

Goodnight. Said Kagome


	19. Getting sick a Kagome to stay in bed

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Getting a sick Kagome to stay in bed.

Kagome woke up early and careful got up from Sesshomaru's lap. She her hand was on the door when she felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw Rin looking at her and smiling. Kagome open door and went outside with Rin right behind her.

Good morning mommy. Whispering Rin hugging her.

Good morning Rin, would you like help with breakfast? asked Kagome

She nodded happily.

She and Kagome went downstairs and started breakfast.

Rin I have talk to your father about you and Kohaku. You two can date but you have take Jaken. If you don't want him to talk just tie his month shot ok. said Kagome

Thank you, thank you mommy. said Rin finish copping the fruit.

Your welcome go set fruit in this bowl on table and take plates, glass, and spoon, knife, and fork to the table. said Kagome setting everything out.

Alright. said Rin

_Sweet kid. Did you hid everything from your past? asked Junly_ Yes I did. The weapons and other stuff that my dad or me use are in secret room. The books and other things are in my closet and only me can go in there. _Good cause their somethings need time to explain. _Yes.

Mommy are you alright? asked Rin

Yes I'm. Mommy still spacie. said Kagome starting the pancakes and bacon.

Rin go put the eggs on the table. said Kagome putting the eggs on the plate and handing to her.

Alright mommy. said Rin

Mommy Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku are up. said Rin

Thanks. said Kagome

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked down and took their sits.

Hey eggs. said Inuyasha reaching for eggs.

No bad boy wait for everyone else to come down. Said Rin smacking his hand with the spoon.

Kagome she hit me. Said Inuyasha rubbing his hand.

Inuyasha you knew you couldn't eat in tell everyone got downstairs. Said Sango

Thank you that is what I would say to. Said Kagome coming out with pancakes and bacon.

Hun. Hey I tried to wake up Sesshomaru but he won't. I woke Shippo and Kohaku and their going to be down after they change. See here they come. Said Inuyasha

Shippo walked down with light blue shirt and brown pants, and Kohaku wore a red shirt and blue jeans. They took their sits. Rin went over to Kohaku and sat next to him.

Alright Inuyasha I will wake him. Said Kagome

Fine but hurry up I'm hungry. Said Inuyasha

She nodded and walked upstairs. Kagome walked in her room and saw Sesshomaru in her bed sleep on her pillow.

Sessh wake up. Time for breakfast. said Kagome shaking his arm.

Sesshomaru grab her waist and pulled her down into bed. He moved so he could climb on top and lay on her chest like puppy waiting attend in.

Sessh come on me and Rin made breakfast. I can here your stomach roaring for food. Said Kagome trying to get up.

My mate why are spoiling the mount for? Asked Sesshomaru lifting his head little.

What mood I came to wake you. Besides even if we did start we'll never get to finish because Inuyasha will be up here in about five minutes wondering what's taking so long. Said Kagome

Fine let's go but you'll be mine soon. Said Sesshomaru

I know. Said Kagome

They walked out of the room and downstairs. Has soon Inuyasha saw them he got to eating. Lucky Kagome made a lot of food.

Inuyasha you're after Miroku when Sango is done. Said Kagome.

WHAT! Hell no I'm next. Yell Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru started to grow at him for yelling at Kagome. But Kagome stopped him.

Inuyasha your tomorrow you'll have the hole day. Sango is going to take half day and so will Miroku. It makes sense putting them both on the same day knowing you take rest of day after Sango and half of tomorrow. Said Kagome finish explaining

Cool I get hole day to myself with you what are they going to do? Asked Inuyasha

Well Sango and Miroku want ever they want here. Sesshomaru is taking Shippo to park and Rin and Kohaku will be on somewhere. Said Kagome

Kagome come we need to talk now. Said Sesshomaru getting up and grabbing her arm.

They walked outside

I do not want them to be alone. Said Sesshomaru

They won't be. The park you and Shippo will be at is across from ice cream place they will be there. Besides I told before to trust her and him. Because you know Kohaku will never hurt her or let her get hurt. Said Kagome gabbing his hand.

I know, but long am going make me wait for you bare my child? Asked Sesshomaru holding her hand and grabbing the other one.

Don't worry you'll know. Now go tell everyone to go change expect Shippo and Kohaku because they already did. Said Kagome

Sesshomaru nodded and went inside.

_It about time. Said Junly_

Look I'm not in mood for your yelling. Said Kagome

_Yeah what's wrong you don't look so good Kags? Said Junly_

I'm not so feel good. Oh coo... said Kagome

_You need go to bed. Said Junly_

I can't it Sango turn and then Miroku. Said Kagome sitting on the step.

_I hear someone. Said Junly_

Mommy are you feeling alright? Asked Shippo

Yes I'm alright. Said Kagome

_Lair. Said Junly_

Shippo put his hand to her forehead and then to his own.

Mommy you feel really hot. Said Shippo

Shippo I'm fine. said Kagome trying to stand back up but sat down again.

Sesshomaru come here. Said Shippo

_I see him still not going to call him dad. Said Junly_

Sesshomaru rushed downstairs and outside. To see Kagome on ground.

Kagome are you look very pale? Asked Sesshomaru full of concern.

I'm fine Hun. Said Kagome

She lying she has a high fever. Said Shippo

Sesshomaru put his hand on her head then his own.

You're going to bed right now. Said Sesshomaru picking her up bridal-style.

Put what about Sango and Miroku it there turn today. I'm the only one who knows where to go. Said Kagome

Write down how to get their and draw picture. Everyone in Kagome's room now. Said Sesshomaru

He walked upstairs to her room and put her on bed cover up. Everyone soon came up.

Is mommy alright daddy? Asked Rin

Yes I think she got sick from being in sun way too long and doing everything herself putting a lot of stress on her and body. Said Sesshomaru passing Kagome paper, pencil and something to right on.

Kagome I'm going to go to feudal era and get the stuff I'm made you last time you got sick. Said Inuyasha

Mommy, me, Kohaku, and, Shippo will play quite downstairs. Said Rin

Miroku where did you want to go? Asked Kagome finish the mall.

I just want to be my love side. said Miroku grabbing Sango's hand

Alright. said Kagome finishing the map and how to get their and handing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hand it Sango but Sango shock her head no.

I want you to come with Kagome when you get better. said Sango.

So what are you two going to do then? asked Kagome

Watch television and some movies. said Sango.

Alright everyone out go do what you want to do in house today. said Kagome

While that least I don't have to worry about Kagome being in wrong hands. said Inuyasha

That right now. said Sesshomaru pushing everyone out and shutting door.

Get sleep my mate. said Sesshomaru

Alright. said Kagome

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

Will you come lay next to me? asked Kagome

He nodded and went on the other side. She turned on her side to face. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same. He gentle kiss her on her forehead. She nuzzled on his chest telling to take him for to take off his shirt. He did so.

Fluffy?

He looked down to show he was listing.

I love you. said Kagome

He gave her a kiss on check. He knew yokai's couldn't love at least that what he though. He felt so bad he couldn't tell her the same thing. He felt horrible. Kagome fell sleep quietly. She knew he couldn't tell her that he loved her accepted it. _I wish he could though_. thought Kagome full sleep in his arms.

Poor Kagome. He doesn't know that demon can love just like humans and half-demons. Well I just make him see that. I wounder how Kagome is going to get out off house now. thought Junly

A few hours past and Inuyasha came in with a drink in hand. He sat he sat on Kagome's desk.

Kagome wake up. Inuyasha said with soft voice shaking her wake.

Little brother what do want? asked Sesshomaru annoyed that he came in.

The stuff I made for Kagome last time is done. said Inuyasha

Are you sure this will work? asked Sesshomaru

Yeah, did made just like my moms. Last time it was fresh and this time is both fresh that food in cold box and dried from feudal era. said Inuyasha

Neither notice that Kagome got and drunk the glass of what was the worse thing she ever drunk but never told Inuyasha because she didn't want to hurt his feeling and memories of his mother. She so close to door when Inuyasha grab her shoulders

No your going back to sleep. said Inuyasha pushing her back in bed.

When she was near bed Sesshomaru grab her waist and pulled her back down into bed. Kagome tried to get up but nether Inuyasha or Sesshomaru let her get back up.

Fine I'll stay down I know when I bet. said Kagome

Kagome we don't like it when your sick. It for your own good to stay in bed and get some sleep. said Inuyasha getting off her shoulders and letting Sesshomaru take over. Kagome laid flat on her back. She watched Inuyasha grab the chair from her desk and moved to the side on the bed. He across his arms and legs.

Inuyasha are you going to rub my legs like last time? asked Kagome

Inuyasha thought about and wait for Sesshomaru approval. If Sesshomaru wasn't with Kagome he would never waited for his brother approval. Sesshomaru nodded and watched Inuyasha and made sure he pull anything. Inuyasha got off the chair knelled down on floor. He put his hand on her leg and started rub it.

Kagome like her body being rub. It was very relaxing to her. She quickly fall sleep. She rolled over to Sesshomaru and nuzzled on his chest. Sesshomaru saw how this relax his mate. He put his around her. Inuyasha stopped after hour. He got up and walked out the room and went go play with kids. Sesshomaru went back to sleep.

**I'll going to wake you up at midnight so rest up. said Junly**

_Alright. said Kagome_

**Inuyasha can be sweet when he what's hun? asked Junly**

_Yeah, do you know to summon the sword with your mind? asked Kagome_

**Yeah it be out by the wall when get down their. said Junly**

_Good. said Kagome._

Sesshomaru woke up. He got up and made dinner. They had rice and fish. Everyone was surprise that he could (expect Rin she know he could). After that everyone ate and went to sleep. Everyone was in usually spot.


	20. Kagome's sercet

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Kagome sercet

Kagome got up careful up and left the house. She grab the sword and jump in the wall. It was dark and all was quite. Kagome yelled to see if anyone was there. When she got no answer she climbed out. She blew the whisper that Kilura knew to come to. Kilura showed up few minutes later he showed up. Kagome told what have happen while she he and Sparks wasn't there.

_"Kilura wants to kill Inuyasha. He thinks he stole you way from us. I tried to talk him out of it but he want to kill Inuyasha. I've been keeping eye on him making sure he didn't do anything stupid. The cave h at is not far from here." said Kilura_

"Thank you for waiting and keeping eye on him. Take me to him and I'll set him straight." said Kagome

Kilura nodded. Kagome and got on his back and the flew to Spark's cave. When they landed Kagome got off and walked in cave.

**In Spark's cave**

Kagome saw Sparks and walked over to him.

"Sparks you there, it's mommy?" asked Kagome

"I have no mommy." he said

"Sparks I'm right here. I fell through the same portal that took us here. I wasn't able to grab ether of you. But everything turned out alright. You got grow up safe and with out the problems of my time. Your not going to kill Inuyasha." she said petting his head the way he likes it.

"Mommy!" said Sparks

**Back with in Kagome's time**

"Mommy? no answer MOMMY!" yelled Rin

Rin already started to cry when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru woke up.

"Rin, mommy probley went downstairs to eat." said Sesshomaru"Well she would have to go out do that brother. We ate almost everything. She'll be back after she done shopping and eating alright." said Inuyasha

"But I want mommy now." Rin stated tears coming down her face.

Sesshomaru hated to see his little girl cry. He picked her sat her on his lap to try to claim her.

**With Kohaku and Shippo**

Both of the boys heard Rin. Shippo thought Rin was being a big baby. But Kohaku was concern. He would run in right now if she was alone. But she wasn't Rin had her father and Inuyasha. Shippo went back to sleep while Kohaku was up listening. He couldn't go back to sleep with Rin upset, and he wouldn't if she was and wasn't telling anyone.

**With Kagome**

"Ok Sparks we have to go." said Kagome

Kagome flew on Sparks back with Kilura behind them. They landed be a cave.

"Now Sparks I'll be back in few days stay in this cave. There plenty of food, water and things to do. Me and Kilura will be back in few days. I going to put barrier around it so no ones sees you." said Kagome.

Sparks nodded. Kagome but the barrier up and got on Kilura back. The flew to well. Kagome change Kilura into a normal tiger and jump into the well.


	21. Coming home to upset Rin

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Returning home to upset Rin and some explaining to do and calming down

With Kagome and Kilura

Kagome did go to store to get food and got something to eat. She put the food away. She got Kilura food and water dishes and filled them. She put Kilaru in secret room so no one will go looking she put sword away. Junly already back inside her. Kagome took off her clothes and put on washer and put others into there too. She took a bath to get rid the scent she got out and wrap and towel around her. Kagome walked in her room and got attack when she was in room.

"Mommy!" crying Rin waking Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

"It alright Rin." I'm back. said Kagome picking her up.

"I thought I lost you mommy!" said Rin tears running down her face.

"I just went to store." said Kagome walking over and sitting on Sesshomaru's lap.

"That want dad said." said Rin crying on Kagome towel.

"Shh I'm here. I also went down street and got something to eat." said Kagome rubbing her back.

"I has a dream where you ran away and never came back." said Rin crying harder on her towel.

"Now that could never happen Rin. Your father would track me down." said Kagome

"Dad was a human and never change back." said Rin still crying

"Your father will find way to get me back." said Kagome still rubbing her back.

"Rin are you sleep?" asked Kagome. She lifted her head saw she passed out.

"Here take her while I get some clothes on." said Kagome handing Sesshomaru Rin.

He nodded.

Kagome open a drawer and got long night shirt. She went inside the closet to change. She came out wearing a black night shirt. Inuyasha went next Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru handed Rin to Kagome and climb into bed. So did Kagome with Rin in her arms. Kagome nuzzled up to Sesshomaru made sure to not squish Rin. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome and Kagome was holding Rin.

"Kagome are you sleep?" asked Sesshomaru

"No." said Kagome

"Rin was very upset not knowing where you at." said Sesshomaru

"I saw that." said Kagome

"Well she shouldn't go back sleep in tell you got back." said Sesshomaru

"Well I'm back and we have food for tomorrow and the clothes are being washed." said Kagome

"Why did it take you three hours to return?" asked Sesshomaru

"While stay downstairs for hour cleaning after you guys. Then I went down street to ramen house and ate there. I came back up and got in car went to store. The normal store that I go to was close so I went to super store. It takes 30 minutes to get there if their no traffic. Then I came home and took a bath and came in here." said Kagome

"OK as long you alright." said Sesshomaru kissing her head.

"I'm now go back to sleep I'll be right back I going to witch over the clothes." said Kagome removing her arm from out under Rin to not wake her. Sesshomaru nodded and he put his arms around Rin.

With Kagome

Kagome walked out door and stopped to check if Kilura was alright. He gave her nodded. She went downstairs and witched the clothes.

"_That was close." said Junly_

"Yes it was I hated lying to them." said Kagome

"_Yes I know so when are you going to tell them?" asked Junly_

"Sometime after Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

"_Alright. I feel bad for kid." said Junly_

"I hated seeing Rin cry like that."

Upstairs in Kagome's room

"Mommy?" no answer. "MOMMY." yelled Rin

"Rin, she downstairs witching over the clothes." said Inuyasha

"Right." said Rin getting up but got pulled back down.

"Rin she be right back." said Sesshomaru

"But I want mommy now." said Rin starting to cry.

With Kagome

"Rin up." thought Kagome. She walked upstairs and went to her room.

With everyone in room

"Mommy!" yelled Rin attaching herself to Kagome chest.

"Shh I'm right here." said Kagome.

"Mommy." said Rin crying on her shirt.

"It alright Rin I'm right here. I went downstairs to change the clothes." said Kagome laying down with Rin in her arms.

"Hey everything is going to be alright. Your mommy wouldn't leave you." said Inuyasha patting her on head.

Rin started to calm down. But still crying.

"Inuyasha when you become so understanding?" asked Sesshomaru

"Kagome taught me." said Inuyasha still patting her head.

"Inuyasha you'll be a great father some day." said Kagome rubbing his back the way he likes it.

"You think so. I've been watching you take care everyone and even me and I guess it suck in." said Inuyasha

"I see. Come lets go to my moms room there enough room on the bed for all of us." said Kagome getting up with Rin in her arms.

They both nodded. "Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru go get Kohaku and Shippo. Me and Rin will be with Sango and Miroku." said Kagome

They both nodded and left the room.

With Kagome and Rin

"Sango, Miroku you two still up?" asked Kagome at door.

"Yeah we're up. Rin woke us up with her crying." said Miroku.

"Alright I coming in." said Kagome as open door.

"Everyone is coming in here." said Kagome closing the door and getting next to Sango.

"Alright. Kagome I know what I want." said Miroku.

"OK, what is it?" asked Kagome

"Well it not just me it everyone here wants to know your past." said Miroku.

"What with sudden internist in it?" asked Kagome rubbing Rin back.

"While we asked Sesshomaru what you two talked about he said when asked you about your father you went colder and hid behind a mask thinker then his. We all got really consider and realize we know nothing about your past." said Miroku. By the time Miroku was finish Sesshomaru came in with Kohaku and Inuyasha came in with Shippo.

"Shippo still doesn't like you uh?" asked Sango

"No." said Sesshomaru sadly putting Kohaku next to Shippo who was by Miroku.

Sango got next to her brother so Inuyasha could be by Kagome. Inuyasha was on right and Rin and Sesshomaru was on left.

"OK tomorrow after we get back from the mall doing what Sango wants. I'll get out everything about my past and after Inuyasha turn. I take you where spent a lot of my time as a kid. When I being out all the stuff there two people I want you meet. And someone in feudal era too but I'm not saying anything more then that." said Kagome finishing.

They nodded and went to sleep.

In Kagome's head

"That sooner then I want it to be." said Kagome

"_Yes but now me and Kilura can come out." said Junly_

"Yes I know. The next three to four days are going to be very long." said Kagome

"_Yes but you have me and Kilura to back you up." said Junly_

"You forgot Sparks." said Kagome

"_No I didn't Sparks isn't here." said Junly_

"I know. Since Kilura will be coming out first. You'll come out after we go get back to feudal era." said Kagome

"_Fine. Night." said Junly_

"Night." said Kagome she fall asleep hoping that everything will go smoothly.


	22. The mall and Shippo out burst

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Going to mall and Shippo out burst.

Sango woke up and made breakfast so Kagome didn't have too. Everyone got up and dressed and at. They went to mall. Everyone was quite on the way to mall. They went inside the mall.

So you guys stay here and me and Sang will be back. said Kagome

Everyone stayed (expect Rin she was still shucked up from last night.) Rin honey you need to stay here with daddy and others. Aunt Sango and I will be after we are done. said Kagome patting her head.

OK mommy hurry back. said Rin walking over to Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sango enter the into one of the stores.

With the girls

Sango why is everyone wanting to know my past for? asked Kagome

Because you won't tell us. said Sango picking out red shirt.

Maybe I didn't want know to because it my past and my problem. said Kagome handing her green shirt.

Something horrible besides your father's death? asked Sango

Yeah I thought I lost two more people but I it turns out I didn't they we're right where I left them. I and I'm glad that they are alirght. said Kagome waiting for Sango change back into clothes she came in with.

So your not happy because we want you tells us about your past? asked Sango giving her clothes she wants.

It not that I was going to tell you guys anyway. But I didn't want to do this soon. said Kagome paying for clothes.

I see, let's head back to others. said Sango walking out door

Kagome followed.

With Inuyasha and others

Shippo how come you don't like daddy for? asked Rin

Because I don't now leave me alone cry baby. said Shippo

Rin started to cry. Kohaku put his arm around her to comfert her.

Hey back off you can't talk to my girlfriend that way. said Kohaku

I can talk to her how ever I want. said Shippo

Inuyasha heard that comment and hit Shippo on the head.

Hey why you do that for Inuyasha? asked Shippo

You can't talk to your sister that way. If you keep it up I'll pound you so more. said Inuyasha

One she my half sister that I don't want. Two I'll get my mommy to say sit to you. Three I never ask for the him or her. I just want it go back the way it used to be me and my mommy. said Shippo

Shippo didn't see Kagome right behind him. Kagome didn't know that Shippo was taking this so hard.

Mommy please don't be angery at me. said Shippo

I'm not. said Kagome

Shippo come with me we need to talk. My mate I will see you at home do not start without us. Said Sesshomaru

You are taking Inuyasha and Kohaku with you? asked Kagome

Yes let's go. said Sesshomaru

Where you three going? asked Kagome

To the park down street from the house. said Inuyasha pushing Shippo.

Alright be home in hour. said Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded and pushed Shippo to walk.

With girls and Miroku

The girls and Miroku at foot of the stairs that lead to Kagome's house.

Mommy why does Shippo hate daddy? asked Rin

"To Shippo, Sesshomaru is stealing me away from him. Every boy goes through it when mother finds someone to spend the rest of there lives with." said Kagome walking up stairs with Sango on the left and Rin on right holding her hand. Miroku got stuck behind caring all the stuff the girls bought. They reached the toped and went over to fornt door.

Sango put the bags in my room on my bed. Then go in my closet their boxs that are in there. The bottom four boxes is what you need to get out. Bring them outside while go get the other stuff. Miroku and Rin you stay out here and play. said Kagome

They nodded. Sango went up first. Kagome made sure to wait for Sango be her room with the door shut. Once the door was closed Kagome pulled the chord and went into secert room where Kilura was and other stuff was at.

With the boys

Stop pushing me. said Shippo.

We did now sit down now. said Inuyasha forceing him sit.

Shippo why you hate me so much? asked Sesshomaru

Because your taking my mom away from me. said Shippo

No I'm not I'm making her happy. said Sesshomaru

Haven't been able to spend anytime with her. She etheir with you or with cry baby. said Shippo

Kohaku punched Shippo in face.

Stop talking about Rin that way. She my girlfriend and hurt anyone who picks in her deals with me. said Kohaku pinning him to tree.

Well Kohaku I see saving you was right choice. said Sesshomaru patting him on head.

Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Rin told me that Jaken will coming on our dates. said Kokaku still had Shippo pinned to tree.

Well after what just seen it Jaken wouldn't be nessury after all. said Sesshomaru

Thank you Lord Sesshomaru I'll tell Rin later. said Kohaku

Runt, Sesshomaru isn't take Kagome away. He making her happy. I don't know about you but I want Kagome be happy. At least she won't be with magie wolf. said Inuyasha

Who are you talking about little brother? asked Sesshomaru

Koga of the wolf demon tribe he has a lust for her. said Inuyasha

I'll take care of that when we turn. said Sesshomaru

If my mom was still life when I was little and found someone that made her feel the way my dad did and I try to ruin that I would be the wrose son ever. said Inuyasha

Shippo thought what Inuyasha just said he realize he was right. He was the worse son ever. Shippo started to cry. Kohaku dropped him.

You finally came to your sense. said Kohaku

Why aren't mad Miroku? asked Shippo stopped crying

Because my sister been through a lot and if monk makes her happy then I'm happy for her. said Kohaku

Shippo got up wipped his face with his self and dust himself off. Then he turn to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru I'm sorry about by behavior, if you make my mommy happy then I'm happy too. said Shippo bowing to him

That alright let's head back. said Sesshomaru

They all nodded and left the park.

Sesshomaru do you love my mom? asked Shippo

I don't know Shippo. I never felt love expect from my mom when I was kid but that was very long time ago. said Sesshomaru

Oh so you don't want love is then? asked Shippo

No I don't. said Sesshomaru

I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'm not really comfortable of calling you dad yet. said Shippo walking upstairs.

It alright take your time. said Sesshomaru.

They reached top and saw Sango bring out boxes that Kagome told her to bring out. They sat down near scared tree in circle and waited for Kagome.

With Kagome and Kilura and Junly in secret room

_Everything is going be alright. said Kilura_

I don't know I lied to Rin and my mate they meet never trust me again. said Kagome

**They'll understand why you lied and forgive you. So let's go and face the music. said Junly pulling her out door with the sword.**

Kilura was pushing from back and got what he was supposed to bring down and shut the door. Kagome walked downstairs and to door. She walked outside and saw everyone staring at her.


	23. learning kagome past

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Learning Kagome's mysterious past and understanding it.

Kagome came out with Kilura right behind her. Kagome took her seat next Sesshomaru and Kilaru sat behind her. Everyone was silence. Kagome didn't know where start first. When Rin came up to her.

Mommy who the tiger behind you? asked Rin breaking ice.

His name is Kilura. Sango he one of people I told you I thought I lost. I raised him from cub I rescued from forest fire when I was 4 years old. When my dad was still live. Kilura is demon tiger. Last night I only said the half truth. Before I went to store and got something to eat, I went back to feudal era. That is where I last saw him. About 6 I went through time portal and end up in feudal era. Kilura and Sparks we're with me. Sparks is dragon I found in cave over on north mountains. He was about 3 or 4 weeks old. said Kagome getting out books and letting everyone look at them

What time in feudal era did you in up? asked Sango

When Inuyasha was kid and his mom was still live. said Kagome showing Rin picture of Kilura has a cub.

Kagome that was you? asked Inuyasha

She nodded.

So you really are my best friend, but what happen to you? asked Inuyasha

I fall through same portal and bring me back here. I wasn't able to get Kilura or Sparks so they stayed. Kilura knew I would return for him and Sparks. But to Sparks was too young to understand why I left. He was out to kill you Inuyasha but I talked him out of it. said Kagome

Is Kilura and Sparks friendly mommy? asked Rin

Yes they are. Kilura can walk around streets with a lash or anything because he knows better. said Kagome

You trained him well. said Sesshomaru patting Kilura.

Yes I did. Because of Kilura I open a place for all animals expect wolfs can live in peace. said Kagome

Why weren't wolfs allowed mommy? asked Shippo.

My dad hated wolfs with everything he had. My dad never said no to me. He want me to live life the way I want to. That was deiced between by parents when I was born. Before I meet Kilura I was second in command in army. My dad was Commander and he was afraid of me. When the scared jewel was in me it was tainted. So I was angry because I was in pain. I was sick up 3 when I decide to what ever was inside of me is not taking over. When I first became second in command all soldiers laugh expect the cook, and people who work in office. Because they meet me before and seen me. My bark and my bite were worst then my dad. When ever the soldiers told on me to my dad. He was ask "Did you think I was joking?" or the famous one "What did you do to make her mad?". After my dad let me keep Kilura I was getting soft but only to animals. said Kagome

Kags is this place you found and brought animals to? asked Sango

Yep that the one. Higurashi's home for endanger and ran out of animals. I knew I wasn't able to always be there so I personally trained ten people to take of them. I put all animals on specific diets and animals know if someone mass with their food to call Kilura and he will tell me or have people call the house. But no one has. My dad trained me use a lot of weapons and sword on back as story of it own. said Kagome

Kilura stood up and started to grow.

Kilura whats wrong? asked Rin

Is one of the animals calling? asked Kagome

Kilura gave her nodded. Kagome went to phone.

Kagome on phone

Hello? asked Kagome

Kagome someone has change all the animals diets. They haven't ate in three days. The woman won't let eat anything else. said voice.

Thanks Rich. Send over a large van able to fit 10 or more people. I expect the van to be here in two hours understood. said Kagome

Yes mama should I inform that animals and crew? asked Rich

Yes and call the people that I trained unless there are dead. said Kagome

Only two are dead. said Rich.

Very good see you when I get there. said Kagome.

Yes mama. said Rich

Kagome hung up the phone

Kagome whats going on? asked Sesshomaru

In two hours we are going to animal home that set up and decide. Someone had the guts to change the animals diets. I sent for van to take us there. I need help putting this all back way. said Kagome

Cool we are going to more animals. said Shippo

We help put the boxes way. said Sango.

No just put them inside the shrine. Kilura come with me we need put a spell on house. said Kagome

Kilura nodded and followed.

Kagome why a spell? asked Miroku.

Because all mine weapons and my dad things are in there and this will keep anyone who isn't family or us in here. said Kagome finishing spell and grabbing trans stone that use on Kilura and others.

Why are you bring that? Why so up tit? asked Inuyasha

Because the last time I went there the house was robbery and I'm not taking second changes. None of animals know Kilura liked that.

What about sword? asked Kohaku.

Later. said Kagome

Here comes the vans come on. said Kagome

Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, Sesshomaru and I will ride the first one. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kilura ride the second. Kilura keep everyone save. said Kagome changing him back to a demon.

He and everyone else gave a nodded and got in.


	24. never mass with Kagome

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Going to mall and Shippo out burst.

Sango woke up and made breakfast so Kagome didn't have too. Everyone got up and dressed and at. They went to mall. Everyone was quite on the way to mall. They went inside the mall.

So you guys stay here and me and Sang will be back. said Kagome

Everyone stayed (expect Rin she was still shucked up from last night.) Rin honey you need to stay here with daddy and others. Aunt Sango and I will be after we are done. said Kagome patting her head.

OK mommy hurry back. said Rin walking over to Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sango enter the into one of the stores.

With the girls

Sango why is everyone wanting to know my past for? asked Kagome

Because you won't tell us. said Sango picking out red shirt.

Maybe I didn't want know to because it my past and my problem. said Kagome handing her green shirt.

Something horrible besides your father's death? asked Sango

Yeah I thought I lost two more people but I it turns out I didn't they we're right where I left them. I and I'm glad that they are alirght. said Kagome waiting for Sango change back into clothes she came in with.

So your not happy because we want you tells us about your past? asked Sango giving her clothes she wants.

It not that I was going to tell you guys anyway. But I didn't want to do this soon. said Kagome paying for clothes.

I see, let's head back to others. said Sango walking out door

Kagome followed.

With Inuyasha and others

Shippo how come you don't like daddy for? asked Rin

Because I don't now leave me alone cry baby. said Shippo

Rin started to cry. Kohaku put his arm around her to comfert her.

Hey back off you can't talk to my girlfriend that way. said Kohaku

I can talk to her how ever I want. said Shippo

Inuyasha heard that comment and hit Shippo on the head.

Hey why you do that for Inuyasha? asked Shippo

You can't talk to your sister that way. If you keep it up I'll pound you so more. said Inuyasha

One she my half sister that I don't want. Two I'll get my mommy to say sit to you. Three I never ask for the him or her. I just want it go back the way it used to be me and my mommy. said Shippo

Shippo didn't see Kagome right behind him. Kagome didn't know that Shippo was taking this so hard.

Mommy please don't be angery at me. said Shippo

I'm not. said Kagome

Shippo come with me we need to talk. My mate I will see you at home do not start without us. Said Sesshomaru

You are taking Inuyasha and Kohaku with you? asked Kagome

Yes let's go. said Sesshomaru

Where you three going? asked Kagome

To the park down street from the house. said Inuyasha pushing Shippo.

Alright be home in hour. said Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded and pushed Shippo to walk.

With girls and Miroku

The girls and Miroku at foot of the stairs that lead to Kagome's house.

Mommy why does Shippo hate daddy? asked Rin

"To Shippo, Sesshomaru is stealing me away from him. Every boy goes through it when mother finds someone to spend the rest of there lives with." said Kagome walking up stairs with Sango on the left and Rin on right holding her hand. Miroku got stuck behind caring all the stuff the girls bought. They reached the toped and went over to fornt door.

Sango put the bags in my room on my bed. Then go in my closet their boxs that are in there. The bottom four boxes is what you need to get out. Bring them outside while go get the other stuff. Miroku and Rin you stay out here and play. said Kagome

They nodded. Sango went up first. Kagome made sure to wait for Sango be her room with the door shut. Once the door was closed Kagome pulled the chord and went into secert room where Kilura was and other stuff was at.

With the boys

Stop pushing me. said Shippo.

We did now sit down now. said Inuyasha forceing him sit.

Shippo why you hate me so much? asked Sesshomaru

Because your taking my mom away from me. said Shippo

No I'm not I'm making her happy. said Sesshomaru

Haven't been able to spend anytime with her. She etheir with you or with cry baby. said Shippo

Kohaku punched Shippo in face.

Stop talking about Rin that way. She my girlfriend and hurt anyone who picks in her deals with me. said Kohaku pinning him to tree.

Well Kohaku I see saving you was right choice. said Sesshomaru patting him on head.

Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Rin told me that Jaken will coming on our dates. said Kokaku still had Shippo pinned to tree.

Well after what just seen it Jaken wouldn't be nessury after all. said Sesshomaru

Thank you Lord Sesshomaru I'll tell Rin later. said Kohaku

Runt, Sesshomaru isn't take Kagome away. He making her happy. I don't know about you but I want Kagome be happy. At least she won't be with magie wolf. said Inuyasha

Who are you talking about little brother? asked Sesshomaru

Koga of the wolf demon tribe he has a lust for her. said Inuyasha

I'll take care of that when we turn. said Sesshomaru

If my mom was still life when I was little and found someone that made her feel the way my dad did and I try to ruin that I would be the wrose son ever. said Inuyasha

Shippo thought what Inuyasha just said he realize he was right. He was the worse son ever. Shippo started to cry. Kohaku dropped him.

You finally came to your sense. said Kohaku

Why aren't mad Miroku? asked Shippo stopped crying

Because my sister been through a lot and if monk makes her happy then I'm happy for her. said Kohaku

Shippo got up wipped his face with his self and dust himself off. Then he turn to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru I'm sorry about by behavior, if you make my mommy happy then I'm happy too. said Shippo bowing to him

That alright let's head back. said Sesshomaru

They all nodded and left the park.

Sesshomaru do you love my mom? asked Shippo

I don't know Shippo. I never felt love expect from my mom when I was kid but that was very long time ago. said Sesshomaru

Oh so you don't want love is then? asked Shippo

No I don't. said Sesshomaru

I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'm not really comfortable of calling you dad yet. said Shippo walking upstairs.

It alright take your time. said Sesshomaru.

They reached top and saw Sango bring out boxes that Kagome told her to bring out. They sat down near scared tree in circle and waited for Kagome.

With Kagome and Kilura and Junly in secret room

_Everything is going be alright. said Kilura_

I don't know I lied to Rin and my mate they meet never trust me again. said Kagome

**They'll understand why you lied and forgive you. So let's go and face the music. said Junly pulling her out door with the sword.**

Kilura was pushing from back and got what he was supposed to bring down and shut the door. Kagome walked downstairs and to door. She walked outside and saw everyone staring at her.


	25. Getting over past and Yuni

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Kagome woke up with everyone in same room. She sat on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her. Kagome cried on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru just hold her and rubbed her back and stork his hair.

"Shh. I'm her Kagome." said Sesshomaru

About hour later. By that time almost everyone was wake expected Kohaku,Rin and Shippo.

"Kagome who is Yuni Wolf and her family anyways?" asked Sango

"Lets talk downstairs." said Kagome

Everyone headed downstairs.

Kagome told them of the story. After she was done she went outside to check on animals.

**Inside**

"If we were still in feudal era and I still had my powers I she would be dead." said Inuyasha

Everyone nodded and agreed they would do same.

**Outside in cage**

"Hey there." said Kagome

Neshomuri came up and licked her hand

"Don't worry I'm fine. That guy that carry me was my mate." said Kagome

Neshomuri narrowed his eyes.

"I know you don't liked it. How about him, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kohaku stay in here for five days like when trained people to take of you guys." said Kagome

Neshomuri nodded.

**Back inside**

"Well Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku and Kohaku are going to stay with in Neshomuri for five days." said Kagome

Everyone nodded and went back to bed.

**With Yuni at her house**

"How dare she." said Yuni as drive up her home and walking in door

"Who are you talking about sister?" asked voice

"Hi Izurin." said Yuni

"Who are you talking about?" asked Izurin

"Kagome Higurashi." said Yuni

"Leave her alone she has do nothing to us." said Izurin

"She destroy our father and beat you up." said Yuni

"No she didn't our father destroy himself." said Izurin

"Yes she did. It seems you gotten soft little brother I'm going to Higurashi's house to see if I get any dirt on her." said Yuni walks out door and leaves in car

"Sister leave her alone. I disown you." thought Izurin

**With Yuni**

"There nothing here to use against her. Wait there a strange light coming for well." thought Yuni

She got pulled through well. She climb up well and walked east through forest. She was outside were Sparks were at. Lucky she didn't see them.

"This all your fault Kagome Higurashi. You massed my family. Sent me somewhere and middle forest. Turn my own brother against me. I hate you Kagome Higurashi and I will finish what my father started." yelled Yuni

"Did you say that you hate Kagome Higurashi?" asked voice

"Yes I did. Come and face me." said Yuni

The voice stepped out and it was Kikyo.

"My name is priestess Kikyo. I was once the local priestess but when I died and came back to life Kagome took over and made mine living hell. Sh. They turned my love against me and everyone in village. I just want kill bitch." said Kikyo

"Well nice to meet you Kikyo I'm Yuni Wolf. My family has hate hers for centuries it time to bring kill Kagome Higurashi." said Yuni

"It seems that you I have a lot in internist come let's talk how we're going to kill her." said Kikyo

"Yes let's go." said Yuni

Sparks heard everything. He was going to tell Kagome when she got back.


	26. Five days Neshomuri

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Five Days with Neshomuri

Kagome woke up to Rin and Shippo crying and trying to get to her. Inuyasha and Kohaku were holding them back to best there skills Kagome told Inuyasha and Kohaku they could let them go.

IT took a good hour before both them were calm again. Kagome, Shippo and Rin walked downstairs with Rich at the bottom of stairs.

"They're outside mama." said Rich

"Very good. Rin and Shippo go eat." said Kagome

She came out with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Neshomuri food and water bowls. Kagome went in first. After all guys were Kagome told them of when she going to stop by.

"I came by every breakfast,lunch and dinner. I give out walks and sometimes I hang out in cage with others." said Kagome

Sesshomaru raised his hand.

"Yes Sessh" said Kagome

"Do we get one-on-one time with you?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes I do give out one-on-one." said Kagome

The day went by smoothly. Kagome had to move Neshomuri to Yashi cage and but there mates in there. It was mating season. Kagome moved the others to empty cage. Lucky mating doesn't start into dark. Everyone alright expect Sesshomaru

He was sad it was mating season and he wasn't allowed to have sex with Kagome. Kagome looked out the window and saw how upset Sesshomaru. So she went down to see him

"Hey whats wrong?" asked Kagome

"It mating season." said Sesshomaru

"I see. Come with me. " said Kagome he took him by hand.

"But thought I had to stay in bed." said Sesshomaru

Kagome leaded him into inside huge room. There cages and couch. She deemed the lights and locked door. He lead him to door.

"What going on my dear?" asked Sesshomaru

"It mating season and I want to sex we haven't done it in long time." said Kagome

"No not while I'm human." said Sesshomaru

"So you wont have sex with cause your not demon fine be that way. Now you'll have to wait longer have you turn back." teased Kagome

Sesshomaru rushed towards her and took off both there clothes. He wasn't going wait that long to have sex. He didn't let her do thing he did everything he would do if he was demon.

7 hours later

"I see, he said I can still rock your word."

"I know. I had to tease you to do it." said Kagome

Sesshomaru started to suck on her one of her beast like baby. She had no idea why he was doing that. Then the idea hit her. He wanted a baby.

"I know what you want to do."

"So can I?"

"Nope not yet fluffy."

Kagome took Sesshomaru back to cage before anyone noticed.

The next few days went by fast. They left and promised to come and visited. Everyone was happy. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got there turns. It was the last day of in Kagome's time


	27. Last day in Kagome time

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Today was their last in Kagome's time

Today was their last in Kagome's time. Everyone was getting ready to leave. Everyone expect Kagome change back into there normal clothes. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to wait in tell tomorrow to get their swords. Kagome told Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha that they will be change back once in fuenal era so there noise won't hurt.

"Kagome, I, Miroku and Kohaku decide to come live with you and Sesshomaru." Sango said while copping carrots.

Everyone had to convince Kagome to let them help. They didn't want Kagome to be sick again do to over working herself.

"Ok, Inuyasha is too. He hates being far way me." She said putting cook food into a dishes.

Everyone sat down to lunch. There was a loud knock on the door. Kagome got from her seat and went to door she was surprise who she saw.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"I want to apology for my dad, sister, my whole family did to your's. We both know that you didn't beat me up. My sister had no right being up such painful memories of what happen. She has disappeared somewhere and I don't care where she is. I disown her from our family and me. For now on I'm only child and I never been happier." he said

"Thank you Izurin. I don't hate you I hate Yuni and your dad." she said simply.

"That alright. She never had a friends or boyfriend. What you know my name?" Izurin said

"Of course I did I just thought your first name was Wolfie Boy. But I knew found out that is wasn't a day later." she said simply

"Then why did you call me Wolfie Boy?" he asked

"I have rap to think about and my dad well you know." she said closing door behind her.

"Hey I do. I leaving and never coming back to Japan so bye." he said walking down stairs.

"Bye." Kagome said as she walked inside

"Who was that Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Izurin Wolf he came and apologize for his dad and sister, and that she no longer part of the family. That she disappeared. To say goodbye." She simply said sitting down and beginning to eat once more.

"Did he say where she went?" asked Sango

"No he didn't. I have feeling that we'll see Yuni again. Now let's finish lunch so we can watch the movies that my dad made about my childhood." Kagome said finished eating.

"Are the movies going to be like pictures mommy?" asked Shippo asked putting his dish in sink.

"Yep. I think a some them showed the tricks I pulled." She said getting the movies.

Everyone finished eating and went into living room. Few hours went by. By the time the movies where done Inuyasha was hiding behind Sango. Sango hid behind Miroku. Sesshomaru was stunned. Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo where the only ones not scared. Everyone went bed in Kagome's mom room. Everyone was excited to see Sparks and Junly.


	28. Time to go home

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Time to go home.

Everyone woke and eat breakfast. Kagome went inside to secret room and got the swords. She put Tokjin, Tenseiga on her left. Tetsusaiga on her right. She grabbed her twin swords and Junly and but on her back. She grabbed a couple of other things and left the room. She ahead downstairs and to well where everyone was waiting.

"Kagome give me my sword." Inuyasha said whining.

"Nope you'll get it when we're on the other side." she said.

"Alright, one, two, three jump."

The blue light appealed as they land on the other side of well. Everyone climb out of well. Kilura jump out of the well with Rin, Shippo and Kohaku and Kirara. Then the guys climb out and help Sango and Kagome. Kagome quickly change Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Then handed them their swords.

"Mommy I thought you had one sword?" asked Rin

"This long sword isn't truly mine. My friend is trapped in here and I'm the only one can release her. The twin swords are mine. I can use either one and unleash their power, but their more powerful together." Kagome said showing her to guys and then resheting them.

"Are they more power then daddy's and uncle Inuyasha swords?" asked Rin

"I don't know. They meet be. But we find out someday. Right now it's time for guys to meet Sparks and July." she said pulling out July out.

Kagome gave Kilura nodded to go get Sparks while she summons July. Kilura ran east to cave where Sparks was at.

"Mommy where Kilura going?" asked Shippo

"He is getting Sparks. Now stepped back. What I'm about to do is the only way to get July out and won't hurt me." she said proceeding to summon.

Everyone gave a nodded and stepped back and let Kagome do her thing.

"July it's time come and play." Kagome said putting the sword through her heart.

The sword disappeared and huge red/purple light filled the area. The light came smaller. It finally disappeared. It was girl with white hair with red stripes in her. She had one stripes on each her face. She wore a purple and red kimono and with black shoes. She had claws just like Inuyasha but no doggie ears.

"Junly are you feeling?" Kagome asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Stiff. But fine so they are your friends. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha. Your kids Shippo and Rin, and your mate Lord Sesshomaru of western lands. It's nice to meet your all." July said bowing at them.

They returned bow.

Mommy how does Junly know us?" Rin asked

Kagome was speechless. She hadn't had the time to think of way to tell them that July sometimes uses her to get out of the sword. July saw this and spoke for her.

"When your mommy took Sesshomaru and Inuyasha swords my sprite went insider since my body is stuck in my own sword. Not worry I didn't see or know what you and Kagome did. I saw your mommy memories about you guys. Miroku I have if you anything I will kill you." she finished.

"I remember that." Miroku said stepping behind Sango

Everyone laughed. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off of Junly. Junly knew that he was and looked way.

"So Lady Junly how did you get sealed and way in your own sword?" asked Miroku

By this priest. I didn't do anything to him. I was doing was delving a letter from Inutaisho to Lady Izorin. The guy must be blind or something." She said Turing way.

"You know my father and mother?" asked Sesshomaru

"Of course I do. I'm one of your fathers close friends." She said turning to him.

"I see." He simply said.

Kagome saw the hurt in Sesshomaru eyes she took his hand. He looked down and smiled at her.

"The letter said that he wouldn't stay in loveless marriage and said he found someone that he truly does love." She said.

"What do mean loveless? How do you know? Asked Sesshomaru

"He told what was in it. Your father was force to take your mother as a mate by his dad. Which his father died soon after your born Sesshomaru. After your grandfather died Inutaisho decide to travel and see if he could find anyone he could truly love. Which he did. That was your mother Inuyasha." She said sitting under a tree.

"I see. My dad didn't love my mom and had no idea that she was dieing." He said grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Izorin was sick? Dang he didn't tell me that. Sesshomaru if your father knew he wouldn't be way as much and stayed to take care of you." She said jumping in front of him.

"My father truly didn't know?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes your father had no idea that your mother was sick Lord Sesshomaru." Said Someone.

"Well looks who finally decide to show up Myouga the flee." Inuyasha said smacking him of his face.

"You flee your was supposed to tell him. That was job that was given to by Inutaisho." She said smashing the flee.

"I'm sorry Commander Junly. I had also to check Lady Izayoi she was pregnant with Master Inuyasha." He said trying to get way.

"I already did. She was fine. There was no need for to go and Inutaisho knew that. You just didn't want to you chicken. Your lame excuse for flee. You better kept your word to Inutaisho. She said not letting go.

"Well this is just great. We been here for 40 minutes and their already fight. Junly calm down now. Fighting is not why I summon you and you know that." Kagome said angry.

"Fine. It not fair." She said dropping the flee.

"Myouga what promise did you make to father? Asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"That I will not suck on Izayoi's blood. Nor let any man go nether her. I did." He said regaining his shape.

"That way no one wants to go my mom." Inuyasha said.

"Yes even after death your father is very protective of your mother. He want you to have peaceful childhood." He said.

"Mommy is that Sparks?" asked Shippo running up to her.

"Yes it is. Sparks have you been a good boy while I was way?" she asked patting his head.

Sparks nodded then looked way.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"_There was a strange woman that came to cave. She was talking bad about you. Then there was another woman that came in out brush. She smelled of demon blood. She wore red pants and white top. She also bow and arrows. She said her name was Kikyo and the other Yuni but I don't how that strange woman got here." he said licking her check._

"Thank you for telling me this Sparks you been a very good boy." She said patting his head.

"Kagome what did Sparks say?" asked Junly.

"That Yuni here in feudal era and her and Kikyo joined forces. We all need to be on our guard. Yuni some how got here." She said.

"Mommy how does know that?" asked Shippo.

"Sparks, Kilura and I have connection. We had one ever since I found them and raised them as my own." She simply said.

"So what now?" asked Inuyasha


	29. past coming back up again

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

"My lord and lady you have returned." Jaken running up to them.

"Perfect timing Jaken go get Uh-An and take Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku to castle." Kagome said fast.

Jaken didn't move. Uh-An heard Kagome and came. Rin and Kohaku climb on Uh-An with no questions.

"Mommy I want to stay here with you." Shippo said attaching himself to her leg.

"No it dangers here. Jaken when you get back to castle I want some soldiers here the village is also in trouble." She said putting Shippo on Uh-An

Jaken still didn't move he stood he ground. Sesshomaru saw this.

"Jaken do what Kagome says or die." He said coldly.

Jaken still didn't move. He wasn't going to listen to him or Kagome. Kagome went over to Jaken. He was paralyzed. Something must of happen.

"He can't. Looks like the fight as began. Junly take Jaken and kids. You know what I done." She said

"Yeah I do." She said grabbing Jaken and getting on Uh-An and leaving.

"What now?" asked Sango.

"We go northwest." She getting on Sparks.

"Why there? What about Junly?" asked Inuyasha

" She knows what to do. I have already talked about this when I sleep. Where going to Spark's cave. There a lot supplies and we must lead Kikyo away from village." She said starting to take off.

"Wait how I'm supposed to get there? Inuyasha.

"Kilura give him ride. Sesshomaru as his cloud thing. Sango and Miroku have Kirara. I ridding on Sparks." She said ready to go.

Everyone nodded.

Sparks lead the way followed by Sesshomaru, then Sango and Miroku on Kirara, and Inuyasha on Kilura.

Kagome told Sparks to fly faster. She want to get there before sundown. Everyone had a hard time keeping well except Kilura. He was right behind her.

"Kagome slow down. We can't go that fast." Sango trying to get Kirara go faster.

But Kirara was tried. They haven't rested in four hours.

"Kilura stay with others. You know the way." She said going faster.

Kagome didn't want them see her crying. Her heart was hurting of the memory of her father. Kilura saw that and so did Sparks. Soon Kagome was to far to see. Everyone decide to take break.

They stopped near river.

Junly and kids

Junly and kids got to castle. Rin showed Kohaku and Shippo around. Jaken eventually got to move again. Junly told the soldiers what Sesshomaru wanted. Junly showed them the village and told who was allowed to come and who wasn't. Once that was done she head to Sparks cave. She was half there when she saw her friends and her mate. Then she smell salt. Kagome went on with them and was crying. Junly knew what day was today. It was day when her father. Well at least here. So she went down.

"Hey Kagome went on uh? asked Junly landing in font of Inuyasha

"Yeah, she was crying too. We asked Kilura to tells us whats was wrong but he wouldn't." Inuyasha said angry.

"I could of told that. Kilura is very loyal to Kagome and would never say things about her past if she didn't want. You just came to me. I know why she crying." she said sitting down around the campfire.

"Why is my mate crying then?" Sesshomaru coldly asked.

"Watch it. You may be Kagome's mate but her adviser and always have and will." she said angry

Sango looked way. She thought that she was Kagome adviser. Miroku saw and put his arm around her. Junly saw what she did.

"Sango-chan I'm sorry. Being way Kagome makes me jumpy. I only been with her since she turned demons into humans." she said taking her set.

"How long have you been way from Kagome-chan?" asked Miroku

"About thirteenth years. The day her father died and she hid everything, about her and her father. Every since she been acting like it never happen." she said sadly.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

"Sometimes when someone is taken from you by force. You want to forget even it means to forget your friends. But I know she didn't forget but me, Kilura and Sparks. Her heart would hurt more and that something she didn't want to do." she finishing.

"I understand but why was she crying?" Inuyasha asked

"Today is day her father was taken from her. While is in this time. In her time it would two weeks from now." she said quickly.

"That why. Kilura take us to Kagome quickly." Inuyasha said jumping on his back.

Kilura showed them the way. Sesshomaru wanted to be by Kagome side and cheer her up. He want to hold her as she cried on his chest. Well that want he wants to do.


	30. they reached sparks cave

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

They reached Sparks cave. Sparks was outside waiting for them. Junly showed Sesshomaru where Kagome was at. She outside on balcony looking at sky. Sparks showed the others around and there rooms. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome and stood behind her.

"Are you alright my mate?" he asked voice full of censored.

Kagome jumped little.

"When do you get here? Yes I'm fine. She said and lied.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. I know what on this day and want it mean to you. It makes me feel horrible not able to be by your side and unwanted. I just want be with you." He said with sadness in voice.

Kagome felt terrible. She didn't mean to do that. She gave me hug and he returned the hug. He wrapped his arms formally around her. He wasn't going to let her go. Kagome figure that out quick. She nuzzled on his fur.

"Junly told you correct?" she asked

"Yes she did." He simply said.

"That alright. Junly kind of person to tell secrets if it's necessary. She only does that when she does know the other person who won't. She sees when person's friends or allies are worried about that person. She tells them. It her way of caring." She finish saying.

"I see. You weren't ever going to tell anybody were you?" he asked

"Not right way. Running into Yuni just after I told you guys about Sparks, Kilura and Junly was too soon for me. My heart hurts a lot right now." She said trying not to cry.

Sesshomaru saw she was holding back tears. He starts to rub her back.

"Kagome go ahead and cry. It ok. You shouldn't force back." He said.

Kagome started to cry on his chest. He just stood there rubbing her back.

With the others

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, July, Sparks and Kilura where sitting around a fire watching the fish being cook. Inuyasha stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sango

"To check on Kagome. She crying again." He said walking towards the door.

"There is no need for that. Sesshomaru with her. Besides the only way Kagome get over her what happen is for her to cry. She didn't cry after her father was killed." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How come?" Miroku asked for everyone.

"Back then Kagome was censored the strong one in family. Kagome never cried before not even when she was baby. But as the years went she did over different stuff. She couldn't let anyone know she was badly hurting." She said sadly.

"What does her family see that?" asked Sango

"I guess. She never told anyone this outside her family. But Kagome adopted. She knows that she is too. But she doesn't care. She loves her family." She said taking her fish.

"Do you think she'll tell Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha sitting back down.

"Don't know." She said sadly

With Kagome and Sesshomaru

Kagome started to calm down after two hours of crying. Sesshomaru lead her to wall. He sat down and Kagome sat on lap. They stayed silent for few minutes.

"Fluffy." Kagome started to speak, "can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." He said.

"I'm adopted. I don't know my real parents." She said sadly

"I understand. Your still the same Kagome that I want." He said kissing her forehead.

_Tell her you love her. _I can't I don't know how. _All you have to is say it. _It not that simple. _Yes it is. _Right now isn't time to tell her that. _I know that you should told her the same time she told you bake. _Well I know now.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"Yes my mate what is it?" he asked

"Can I go sleep now?" she asked.

"Of course you can. I'll care you to wear you sleep." he said.

Kagome soon fell sleep.


	31. I want to be alone

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

I need to be myself

Kagome woke up still on Sesshomaru. His still up against wall. She tried to get up but he wasn't let her. Every time tried move on arm the other wrapped around her body keeping her down.

"Sesshomaru let me get up." She said trying to.

"No your still upset." he said pulling her in more

"Yes I'm still upset but I can't do any more crying with Yuni and Kikyo out there. If there anything I learned from being here is that when your enemy is close and knows that your weakness it better to push it side in tell the battle is over." she said finally getting up.

Sesshomaru was shock. That sound the way he used to be. He went after her. Kagome was downstairs climbing on Kilura with her swords and Julia on the back.

"Where do think your going?" he asked

"I'm going to Totosai my blades of my swords need mending. I need to be myself for while. Don't fellow me." she said taking off.

Sesshomaru watched her go. Maybe she need to blow off some steam that always made him feel better. Hopeful she be alright. He silently thought.


	32. Sesshomaru give me attend now!

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Kagome came back. She saw Sesshomaru was up against the wall. She went over and took hold his left arm. She went to sleep happy. Sesshomaru woke up with Kagome at her side and food made. Kagome woke up and gave him kiss on the check.

"Good morning Sesshy." Kagome said starching

"Good morning. You came in late." He said

"Yeah Totosai got done sooner then he said he would. Come on lets go eat Fluffy." She teased

All through breakfast, Kagome teased Kagome. Sesshomaru notice that. Inuyasha started calling Lord Fluffy. So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into a fight. Kagome broke up the fight, said few sits and but Sesshomaru in corner.

"Are you already to behave now?" Kagome asked

"Yes, even though he started." Said Sesshomaru

"I don't care who started I'm finishing it. Lets go walk outside." Said Kagome

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked outside of Sparks cave. Kagome tried flitting and teasing him but it will not work. Therefore, Kagome grab Tensaga and Tokjin and ran off with them. She want Sesshomaru to case her. It worked he ran after her.

"Kagome give me back my swords." Said Sesshomaru

"You can't make me." She said sticking out her tongue and running again.

Each time Sesshomaru caught up she ran faster. This really surprise him and turned him on at the same time. He finally got her trap between a wall and himself.

"Kagome give me back my swords now." He demand

"No you can't make me." She said turning her back to him.

"Why not?" he asked

"Your not paying attend to me you rather fight with Inuyasha or practice with your swords then me." She said

"I was giving you space." He stated

"I wanted my space when I went to get my swords repair. Since I got back you haven't gave me any attend Sesshomaru." She said

Sesshomaru ran towards her hugged her which made her drop the swords and got her to face him. Kagome looked up and saw sad puppy.

She patted him on the head gave him kiss and walked back to cave hand in hand. Kagome told Sesshomaru that in hour she wanted to talked to everyone about a few things.


	33. Time to talk and plan

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Kagome waited for Miroku and Inuyasha. Everyone was there expect Inuyasha and Miroku. They both finally came down. Inuyasha sat in between Kagome and Junly and Miroku sat next to Sango.

"It about time you two got here it been two hours." said Sesshomaru

"It my fault that this is huge." said Inuyasha

"Yes there are too halls to tell which way is which." said Miroku

"Your so unless Inuyasha. You call yourself half demon that you couldn't use your nose to get here." said Sesshomaru

"Kagome your mate is picking on me." wined Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru leave him alone. He probably got confuse because it mainly smells of Sparks here. Now say your sorry Inuyasha." said Kagome

"No." said Sesshomaru

Kagome went up to his ear and whisper something.

_"If _you _don't no sex for three years." whisper Kagome_

Sesshomaru eyes went wined.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru

"Feh." said Inuyasha

"Good boy." said Kagome

"The famous feh. I wounded when I was going to hear that." said Junly

"Kagome tell everyone to leave me alone." whined Inuyasha

"Guys leave Inuyasha." said Kagome

Everyone grew silent. They were waiting for Kagome to beginning.

_"Kagome stop stalling and tell them." said Junly_

_"I know just don't know were to start." thought Kagome_

_"Start with why didn't talk about your past in tell few days ago." said Junly_

_"Right." said Kagome_

Kagome took deep breath and started talking.

"One of reasons that I called this meeting because I need to get something of my chest." said Kagome

Everyone nodded and waited for her.

"The reason why I never told anyone of my past outside my family because no one ever talked about with me. After my dads death I lost memory and month later I got all my memory back. No one talked about it because everyone hoped that it just stay lost to me forever. I wasn't that lucky. I never told any of my family. I think Sota knows but I'm not sure of it. I don't know were my father grave. So my heart will never have peace. I learn over the years to accept that." said Kagome

Everyone grew silent. Everyone was thinking were all there love ones graves and thought how sad they'll be if they didn't know were graves at. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome on to his lap and Miroku was holding Sango and Inuyasha and Junly just lead on each other.

"Guys it alright." said"That Kagome patting Sesshomaru head

'But how did hold up all this time with out telling anyone in tell now and not knowing were your fathers grave?" asked Miroku

"Wasn't measly but over time the pain starts to erase from the heart and want memory comes more leaser to bear by the time all pain is gone and memory becomes the thing of past the only thing you can memory the good times." said Kagome

"That how you survive all this from pain?" asked Sango

"Yep I love my father and my family just trying to protect me from the pain. But the I'm survivor is what I'm doing since I was born I survive from the worst." said Kagome

Sesshomaru pulled her in closer into him.

"I'm not sad or angry. I always been this way besides if wasn't I won't make though the past four years here." said Kagome

Everyone stayed silent.

"Now come on it ok. Now want are going to do about Kikyo and Yuni?" asked Kagome

"They moved from village and started there way here." said Junly

"That good. Now let's plain away to stop them and where going to stop them." said Miroku

"We don't want them to get too close to here so let's pick were to meet them." said Kagome

Kagome laid out maps and pointed to place.

"There we meet them in three days." said Kagome

Everyone nodded agreement and head to bed.


	34. Kagome nightmare

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Everyone went there rooms. Sesshomaru was trying to ask Kagome with out upsetting. But there something he needs to know.

"Kagome we need to talk." said Sesshomaru

"What do need to talk to me about?" asked Kagome

"Are you sure that your alright?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes my over protected mate I'm alright." said Kagome

"Alright."

"Night."

"Night."

_In Kagome's dream_

_Kagome was running for life. Kikyo and Yuni were chasing her. They were firing arrows and sending demons after her._

_"Kagome it time to die for what you did to my family." said Yuni_

_"You will die for turning Inuyasha against me." said Kikyo_

_"Sesshomaru will save me." said Kagome_

_"No he won't he already cremated me to me isn't that right my mate." said Yuni_

_Sesshomaru came out shadows and wrapped his arms around Yuni._

_"No Sesshomaru I thought you love me?" asked Kagome_

_"How could I love a weak ugly human." said Sesshomaru_

_Kagome got her knees and cried into her hands._

_Kikyo fired arrow at Kagome and Yuni stab her in stomach with dagger. They were slow killing her. When Kikyo and Yuni finish nothing was left._

_End dream_

"Kagome wake your having a night." said Sesshomaru

Kagome woke up and blood sweat.

"Sesshomaru you're still here next to me." said Kagome hugging him

"Of course I'm your mine Kagome. Your the only I want for rest of my life." said Sesshomaru

"In my nightmare you weren't and you mated Yuni and I was slowly killed by Kikyo and Yuni." said Kagome

By then everyone was in room were Sesshomaru and Kagome in.

"You have most scare dreams." said Junly

"What do mean Junly?" asked Inuyasha

Junly looked Kagome. Junly knew to never talk about what nightmares when she was really little to talk about. Kagome gave nodded. Junly nodded back.

"When Kagome was little like up three she when she still had scared jewel but back then scared jewel was tainted. It cause Kagome pain and really bad nightmares of the past." said Junly

"How do you know this?" asked Sesshomaru

"Because I had convince a her at five that past wasn't her fault that it just images of what happen. It took six months to finally convince her." said Junly glaring at her

"Hey I was having does dreams since I was one." said Kagome

"Did they ever go way Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Yeah the jewel was started to come pure once again and the nightmares and pain was gone." said Kagome

"Uh?" asked Inuyasha confused

"I stop being in pain and having nightmares of past." said Kagome

"I understand that. What I don't get how was scared jewel tainted?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh that very simple Inuyasha. Do you remember when Kikyo want you to become a human so she can life a normal life?" asked Kagome

"Yeah." said Inuyasha

"Well before you meet Kikyo when Kikyo first got scared jewel it started to tainted slowly. She hated almost everyone because she had to become head priestess and that her parents were died and she was left taking care of Keade. Honestly I thought Kikyo was really stupid and childish." said Kagome

"Now that I think of it Kikyo was childish." said Inuyasha

"Lady Kagome how did you pure the scared jewel when it was body?" asked Miroku

"I think it when I started caring of Kilura." said Kagome

"What now?" asked Sango

"Kagome want are going to do?" asked Sango

When they looked at Kagome she was sleeping again and her head was resting on Sesshomaru. No one would leave so got comfurable and went to bed.


	35. Getting together

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

It been two days since Kagome had her nightmare. Sesshomaru hasn't left Kagome side and started to travel were going to battle Yuni and Kikyo. Kagome was sleeping on Sesshomaru back. They decide to stop and rest. Sango and Miroku went off to spend little time together and so have Junly and Inuyasha.

**With Inuyasha and Junly**

"Inuyasha do you think you will ever going to mate again?" asked Junly

"Yeah but this time I won't rush into anything." said Inuyasha

"I see." said Junly

"Junly may I ask you something?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure." said Junly _"I would love your mate." thought Junly_

"May court you?" asked Inuyasha with ears down

"Yes you may." said Junly happy

"Great." said Inuyasha kissing her on check

"If your going to kiss me kiss me right." said Junly kissing on lips lightly

Inuyasha kissed back passionately. He run his tongue across her lips begging to enter. Which she allowed and open her month. Inuyasha plunge his tongue in her month. Junly moaned and Inuyasha moved his tongue all around her month. Junly's tongue and Inuyasha's dance with in her month. They broke away grasping for air.

"Wow." said Junly

"I agree. That best kiss I ever had better not even Kikyo's tasted so good." said Inuyasha

"Her kiss wasn't that good?" asked Junly

"No not really life or dead it tastes bad." said Inuyasha

"Well your with me and the only one person you'll be kissing me understand me." said Junly pressing her body against his.

"I understand completely." said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her.

"Good now let's head back." said Junly taking his hand

Inuyasha followed. In shadows someone was watching them.

_"So Inuyasha you thought you could forget me and move on to another. Well I'll get you back even of I have to kill her too." thought Kikyo_

Kikyo walked way and went back to were her and Yuni camp was at.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Sango my love will you marry me?" asked Miroku

"Yes I will." said Sango

"Good I wasn't going to accept no for answer." said Miroku

"Come my love let's head back to others." said Sango

"Yes let's." said Miroku

Everyone was camp. Kagome woke up when Sango and Miroku came back.

**With everyone at camp**

"Guess what Kagome." said Sango and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha want your news?" asked Kagome

"I'm courting Junly." said Inuyasha happy

"I'm happy for you Inuyasha and Junly. Now Sango did Miroku ask you marry him." said Kagome

"Yes what how do know?" asked Sango

"He told me." said Kagome

"Let's get going." said Sesshomaru

Everyone head out once more.

**With Yuni and Kikyo**

"Were did you go?" asked Yuni

"I went to see Inuyasha but he moved on starting courting some slut." said Kikyo

"Don't worry we'll kill her too." said Yuni

"Yes we will." said Kikyo

"Let's head out." said Yuni

"Alright." said Kikyo following


	36. Battles Kagome wake and Sess punishment

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Today was the day they going to fight Yuni and Kikyo. They reached the place where fight. Kikyo and Yuni appeared. Everyone got ready for a fight. Sesshomaru was front and Inuyasha and Miroku were at his sides. Junly was behind Inuyasha and Sango was behind Miroku and Kagome was in middle behind Sesshomaru.

"Hello Inuyasha who the slut behind you?" asked Kikyo

Junly was about attack but Kagome and Inuyasha were holding her back.

"That is none of consern wench." said Sesshomaru

"Whatever Inuyasha I wouldn't get attached to the slut because after Kagome and her is killed your all mine." said Kikyo

"You had your change to be with him it now my turn. said Junly grinning

Kikyo charged at Junly but Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga and thrust it into Kikyo body. Kikyo died disappeared and stabbed Kagome in back and knife went though her chest. Sesshomaru turned around and use his acid claws on Yuni and she died. He caught Kagome before she fell. Kagome breathed was low and her heart was slowly stopping.

"Kagome please don't leave me." said Inuyasha getting next her

"I'll.. try... not to." said Kagome

"Please my mate don't leave me. I love you." said Sesshomaru licking her wound helping them heal faster.

"I love you too Fluffy." said Kagome slowly closing her eyes.

"Kagome don't go sleep." said Junly

"I'm tried. I think I'm going to take nap." said Kagome going sleep

They yelled at her and called her name. Junly tried reading her thoughts.

"She still live barely lets head to castle where she get medical help." said Junly

They arrived at West kingdom. Rin and Shippo ran towards them and Sango, Miroku stopped them and told them what going on. Sesshomaru took her to medical wing and sat her on bed he order to his top meds to keep fix her. Hour later the said they did all they could and said the rest is up to her. Sesshomaru went in the room she was in and sat by her side.

Four weeks went by and Kagome as not woken up. Sesshomaru as not left her side. He hasn't ate or bathe barely slept just case Kagome woke up.

Everyone was depressed. The hole castle was sad. Inuyasha went to back to Kagome's time and told her family and bring them through. Sesshomaru told he was sorry and now everyone was at castle.

Kagome finally started to wake up. She moved little and soon a lot. Sesshomaru yelled for everyone to come. By the time they got there Kagome eyes slow open up.

"Mm mm... Hey guys." said Kagome looking at them

Everyone started to cry even Sesshomaru.

"What going on guys? Why are you all crying and why my family here? I'm confused." said Kagome sitting up.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her body and put his head on her shoulder.

"You where stabbed by Yuni and after I killed her and took you here you been sleeping for four weeks." said Sesshomaru

"Oh ok." said Kagome patting his head

"Kagome do remember getting hurt or anything after that?" asked Junly

"No is there something I need to know?" asked Kagome

"Yes there is. When you got stabbed and didn't wake I was so worried. Kagome my mate I love you so much." said Sesshomaru

"I love you too fluffy now everyone come here." said Kagome

Everyone soon was Kagome her.

"Mommy are you going be ok?" asked Rin

"Yes sweetly I'm going be alright." said Kagome

"Good." said Rin hugging her

"So what everyone been up to?" asked Kagome

"Nothing I barely slept haven't ate or bathe just case you woke up." said Sesshomaru

"We . and bathe but other then that nothing." said Sango

"Me and Shippo haven't been outside or been doing are lessons but we have made a lot pretty pictures for you." said Rin

"Go get them." said Kagome

"No." both said

"How come?" asked Kagome

"Because you just woke up." said Shippo

"And your all scared if you leave and I go back sleep that I'll never woke again." said Kagome

Everyone nodded.

"OK Shippo, Rin I won't be going for while so while I'm up go get those pictures." said Kagome

"But when are you going back sleep?" asked her mother

"Well when everyone done visiting. I'm going to take bath and Sesshomaru your coming because you really stink and then I'm going to eat once that all done I'll be ready to sleep for night." said Kagome

"Do you want to take bath now?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes the sooner better." said Kagome

"See you all dinning hall." said Sesshomaru picking up Kagome.

**In hot spring with Kagome and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru enter the hot spring. He took of Kagome's clothes and put her on first step of hot spring up against a rock. Then he got undressed and step in hot spring and put her on his lap. He started to wash her hair.

"My love I'm so glad your wake." said Sesshomaru nuzzling at the base of her neck.

"I can tell." said Kagome

"Don't ever scary me like that again." said Sesshomaru

"I won't." said Kagome

Sesshomaru finished washing her hair and washed her body. He washed himself. He pick her and sat her down on benched. He dyed her off first and then himself. He took her to their chambers. He sat her on bed and got her kimonos.

"Is this our room?" asked Kagome

"Yes." said Sesshomaru

"Cool it beautiful room I loved it." said Kagome

"I'm glad this my room and now is ours." said Sesshomaru started to dress her.

**With Inuyasha and Junly**

"I'm so happy that Kagome is wake." said Junly

"Me too." said Inuyasha

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body.

"Junly would do me honer and being my mate?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes." said Junly

**With Sango and Miroku**

"We can start planing wedding now Kagome is wake." said Sango

"Yes let's." said Miroku

After Sesshomaru got Kagome dressed he got himself dressed and went to dinning hall. Everyone was already down there and was just waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome to get there.

"Sessh how long are you going to carry me around?" asked Kagome

"As long I want." said Sesshomaru

"You have to go back work some time." said Kagome

"I don't care you come first my love." said Sesshomaru

"I love you too. But I'm fine hun." said Kagome

They reached the dinning room. Kagome sat on Sesshomaru lap. Sesshomaru feed Kagome first then himself. Everyone ate in silence. Over next week Sesshomaru won't leave Kagome. No else would ether in tell there were sure she was ok. Kagome help Sango with wedding planning and her family went back through the well. Sesshomaru went back work but come was in room with him at all times.

"Sesshomaru I'm bored can I go now?" asked Kagome

"No I almost lost you I'm not taking of losing you." said Sesshomaru

"You didn't lose me I'm right here." said Kagome

Kagome walked around his desk and sat on his lap.

"Do realize how long it been since we since ad sex with each other?" asked Kagome

"Yes one month and 12 hours and fourteenth minutes and still counting." said Sesshomaru

"How we go to our room and make up for last time." sweetly Kagome

"No." simple said Sesshomaru

"Why not?" asked Kagome

"I'm not changing anything you only been wake for one week." said Sesshomaru

Kagome got off his lap and walk towards door.

"Well I won't expect to have sex for next seven years." said Kagome

"This Sesshomaru well have sex ever he wants." said Sesshomaru

"Well then fuck your self because of right now I'm not giving you any." yelled Kagome running out door.

_"Damn if I just did want she wanted I wouldn't have to wait seven years have sex again and Kagome wouldn't be mad at me." _thought Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts when Inuyasha and Miroku came.

"What do you two want." demand Sesshomaru

"You really messed up. Well all heard Kagome yell and saw her run down hall crying. Right now she crying to Junly and Sango saying how bad a mate you are." said Miroku

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Inuyasha

"You don't understand I almost lost her and she only had week recover I didn't want but any pusher on her body." said Sesshomaru

"Did you tell her that or told her no with no explaining why?" asked Miroku

"I didn't tell her. She knows her body not ready." said Sesshomaru

"Dammit Sesshomaru you forgot she miko and heals quickly I telling her no probably made her think you think want her anymore. Hell if I gave attend to Junly when Kagome sleep to make her feel wanted. You didn't consern her feelings made Kagome should go to her own time for while." said Inuyasha

"What do mean?" asked Sesshomaru

"I heard her talking about going back to her time." said Miroku

"For long?" asked Sesshomaru

"In tell you stop being ass but that never going happen by the time that happens you will be mate less." said Inuyasha

By time Inuyasha finished Sesshomaru as dashed after Kagome. He found her in their room packing. He rushed her to and started kiss her all over. Kagome dropped the suit cast. He took her over to bed and gentle set her down.

"Sesshomaru want are you doing?" breathless Kagome asked

"Don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I don't want hurt your chest. The images of you getting stabbed haunt me and reminds me I failed protecting you. Kagome I love you so much." said Sesshomaru crying

"You could of told me." said Kagome

"I know and I'm sorry can you forgive me?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes I forgive you." said Kagome

Sesshomaru kissed her passionately took off kimonos. He went to down her neck and starting kiss her mate mark. Started move down to her breast. Starting sucking on right and message and then switched. Then he started move down to her stomach. He going to go lower but Kagome stop him.

"No I said I forgive you not telling what wrong that doesn't mean I forgot your punishment." said Kagome

"I was hoping you wound forgot so I can fuck you senseless." said Sesshomaru grinning

"I'll cut your punishment down to two days." said Kagome

"That acceptable." said Sesshomaru getting off got to side of her.

"Good now I know you haven't been sleeping since I been wake and I won't have sex with because you haven't slept in month in half." said Kagome

"Yes my love." said Sesshomaru

"Night."

"Night love."

* * *

We done with chapter. Two or three left should I do another lemon and what about the others?


	37. Sesshomaru sleep and LEMON for JunlyxInu

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Sesshomaru slept for week. He was very tried. He wasn't planing on sleeping this long but he did. Kagome was able spend time with Rin and Shippo. Was able to help Sango with her and Miroku wedding. She spend alone time with Inuyasha and Junly. Today Inuyasha and Junly were going mate. They were excited nether them have mated before expect Inuyasha but all he did was mark. But this time he was going to it right. Everyone went bed expect two.

At night with Junly and Inuyasha

"You look like a goddess." Try as she might Junly couldn't stop the blush that crept up her face. Inuyasha had to fight back a smirk as he brought her up and spun her so that his chest was to her back. He took a deep breath of her scent and drowned in it. _She's in heat. _He put his hands on her waist and pulled her flush against him. Soon their hips were rocking to the beat.

Pressed tightly against him she fit so perfectly. She was at a very beneficial height for them thanks to those heels. He once thought they were ridiculous for women to buy. Well never again would he think such thoughts.

They couldn't believe it was happening to them. There they moving together in sync. Junly was loving what Inuyasha was going.

Inuyasha nipped on Junly ears and Junly rubbed Inuyasha ears.

Their lips touched and sparks flew. Junly's arousal spiked and Inuyasha growled as the scent reached his nose. So enticing was that scent. Junly was sure he could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest, but she didn't care. All that mattered was him and her. They pulled apart for air.

This time she wasn't having it. She placed her leg on his hip. He arched a brow at her. Who'd have thought Junly was so sensual. Not that he was complaining. He placed a hand on her bottom and one on the back of her knee. He dipped her low and placed open mouth kisses along her neck. He kissed a trail up her chin to her ear.

He licked the shell, earning himself a moan from the woman in his arms. He smirked against her skin. Junly shivered at the meaning behind his smirk. Slowly his thumb drew circles up her thigh. Her core was pressed tightly against him and he ground his hips against her suggestively. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. After all these years of waiting he was not about to lose her by rushing her into something. She snatched his lips up in a searing kiss that told him everything he needed to know.

He pushed her dress up. With the dance floor packed and no stable lighting except for the flashing lasers no one would notice what they were doing unless they were paying close attention. His hand made it under her dress and he discovered that she wore no underwear. He pulled back and arched a brow at her.

Junly blushed. "I didn't want wear any." Inuyasha silently thanked the kamis. She was already wet for him and he bit back a growl of pleasure when his fingers slowly dipped into her. Junly gasped and tilted her head back.

He gently dragged his fangs across her throat drawing blood. She was delicious. The taste of her blood sent his beast in a frenzies and it took all his strength to hold him back.

He started slowly, giving Junly a preview of what was soon to come. She bucked her hips and moaned his name when he hit a particularly good spot. She was forgetting how to breathe as he pumped in and out of her faster. He started sucking on her pulse point and she came undone. Her cry of ecstasy was lost in the sea of noise in the room.

Inuyasha finally understood what or who was missing from his life. It was Junly. For a long time he found out Kikyo and Kagome weren't right for him. He was going stopped finding his perfect mate all together. And now he's found the one woman he wanted. She'd be his tonight. He didn't care that Sesshomaru wasn't up and that matter to him was him and Junly.

He kissed her cheeks then her eyes and last her lips.

"Junly... I want you," he whispered against her lips. She shuddered when she heard the lust in his voice. She couldn't trust herself to speak so she nodded weakly.

That was all he needed before sliding home. She was so tight around him. He knew from her scent that she was untouched but he never encountered her barrier. Once Junly got over the discomfort she decided to test the waters. She moved against him and he ceased to think. She felt heavenly. He started at a slow teasing pace.

Junly couldn't believe she was having sex how amazing sex was. She ground her hips against Inuyasha. She needed more of him as her inner muscles clenched and unclenched around his length pulling him deeper.

Her moans and his growls were all they could hear. They were lost in their own world. The rubber band in the pit of her stomach got tighter and tighter as she was pushed closer to the edge. She held on to his shoulders as she rode him. He lifted her up so that even with the extra five inches she was on her toes. She came hard as he hit a spot deep inside her.

His end was coming. He didn't let her come down from her high he pounded into her core. He held back until she came again. He roared as he released his seed into her welcoming womb and sank his fangs into her neck marking her as his forever. Inuyasha came to his senses when her blood flooded his mouth.

Junly knew exactly what he did and she did same back. She was now his forever. His mate. The woman that would stand by his side in life and in death. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around hers. The fell in bed. Inuyasha was still in her.

"Inuyasha, I love you," she whispered against his chest. His heart soared at those words.

"And I you love too my Junly me too." His kissed her crown. Inuyasha was content to just hold his new mate in his arms. They soon fell sleep in each other arms.

* * *

There Inuyasha and Junly lemon. Next is Kagome and Sesshomaru then Sango and Miroku.


	38. Sesshomaru wakes up and Kags new assisst

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Sesshomaru finally started waking up. He tried moving and found out he was stiff and sore. He wounder how long slept. He open his find he was alone in his and Kagome room. He wounder if he dreaming her wake and well. Someone walked in room it was his Kagome. His stomach roared at him. He was crying. He was sitting up. Kagome sat on bed and gave him kiss on check.

"Hey sleepy. Why are you crying." asked Kagome

"I thought you weren't alive and well when I woke up in empty bed." said Sesshomaru

"I'm ok. You been sleep for week and three days." said Kagome

"No wounder I'm stiff and sore." said Sesshomaru

"And smelly and very hungry." said Kagome

Kagome got up and walked out room. She found servant.

"Excuse me. said Kagome

"Yes milady want can I do for you today?" asked servant

"Lord Sesshomaru is wake and will be needing food. But first he taking long bath. Well were in bathing I need fresh sheets and covers because they stink the ones that are on now. Tell kids and others he wake but do not come to him in tell he bathe and ate. Oh and wait to bring the food in once I get fresh clothes and he bathe." said Kagome

"Yes milady right way." said server

Kagome walked back into there room got Sesshomaru up and went to there private hot springs. Once there she strip him and then her self. They got into hot spring and Kagome started wash his hair.

"Why weren't you in room when I woke up?" asked Sesshomaru

"Because I was busy teaching Rin and Shippo and helping Sango plan her wedding. I had sleep in room next ours because you really stink. I been that room about a week. I check on you every hour and before I go sleep and when I woke up." said Kagome he raised his hair.

Kagome took soap and washed his body all over. When she was done it was his turn. He washed her hair body.

"Come let's get out I have food coming up to our room." said Kagome she wrapped he rope around.

Sesshomaru nodded wrapped towel around his self and followed. Kagome picked out his outfit and started to dress him. Sesshomaru had no idea way Kagome was doing this and wasn't going complain about. When she finished she got dressed herself.

Knock at door.

"Come in." said Kagome pushed Sesshomaru in

The servants came in caring four strays full of food and drinks.

"Milady I done everything you asked me is there anything else you need?" asked servant

"What your name?" asked Kagome

"Mika I'm panther demoness." said Mika

"Well Mika I need personal assists would you like to be mine?" asked Kagome

"Yes milady I would." said Mika

"OK you can have it as long you call me Kagome." said Mika

"But -"

"No buts your calling me Kagome and you have rest day off understood." said Kagome

"Yes Kagome." said Mika walking out.

"You eat now." said Kagome glaring at Sesshomaru

"I will if you join me." said Sesshomaru

Kagome went over to him and started eating the noddles on one strays. Sesshomaru joined her.

"What all happen while sleep?" asked Sesshomaru chewing his meat

"Sango and Miroku wedding will be in five days. The kids studies are improving in there studying. They big test on math and Rin got 100 on hers and Shippo got 80 percent on his. Shippo needs little work on math skills. You should be very proud of Rin she passing most of her studies." said Kagome

"Why most of her studies?" asked Sesshomaru

"Well she lacking in her writing and telling part plants and her reading. Other then her studies are going good." said Kagome

"What wrong with her reading?" asked Sesshomaru

"She having trouble with big words. Her writing she just needs practices more. I think she watch you and learns how you write." said Kagome

"Why me?" asked Sesshomaru

"Your her idol she looks up to you." said Kagome

"Alright I'll do it." said Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha and Junly are mated now." said Kagome

"That good." said Sesshomaru

They finished eating. The others came in room.

"Junly you looked tried do want to go into sword? asked Kagome

"Yeah I haven't sleep lately." said Junly

Kagome picked up handle.

"Alright Junly back you go." said Kagome

The room was filled with blinding light when it died down Junly was still standing. Her sword was back way it was before she trapped in there.

"What happen? How am I free?" asked Junly

"I guess when you and Inuyasha mated I guess the spell broke. said Kagome

"So Junly will never go into her sword again?" asked Inuyasha

"Yep. Here your sword Junly." said Kagome handing her Junly her sword

"What do want to do now Junly?" asked Inuyasha

"Right now I want to sleep." said Junly leading against Inuyasha putting her head on his shoulder

Inuyasha bent down to Junly knees wrapped one arm around her knees and one around her neck. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to there room. Soon Miroku and Sango left went to their room and kids did to. Soon Sesshomaru and Kagome were left in there room.

"Kagome may I ask you something?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes what is it?" asked Kagome

"Is my punishment over?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes it over." said Kagome

Sesshomaru pushed her down in bed and climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck and whispered "Good because I was going to take you even if I was on punishment." into her ear. Kagome blushed and started take off his shirt.

"Not tonight I'm too tried." said Kagome

"Fine but tomorrow your body is mine." said Sesshomaru

"Yes I know." said Kagome

"I missed sleeping next you." said Kagome

"Me too." said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around her body. Kagome nuzzled his chest and fell sleep. He was up about two hours then fell sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

This story is inspired by "In Present Company" by marriedmiko / Hira-Akami.

You can view here story

.net/s/3390574/1/In_bPresent_b_bCompany_b

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up hour before Kagome. He went out into the hall and saw servent. He told servent no one was disturbed him and Kagome. Unless they want to die or kids were in trouble. He went back to their room and waited for Kagome to wake up. He didn't have to wait long. Kagome soon started waking up. He started licking her neck. He got moan as response. He started nipping.

"Mm Fluffy stop that." says Kagome

He smiled as he began to slowly kiss her neck gently.

"Mm fluffy I just woke up." whined Kagome

He chuckled a little as he kept on slowly licking her neck all around it pressing his body against hers.

Kagome moaned. "Can at least eat first?"

"No my love, I want you now." as he smiled at her

"But I'm hungry." she whined

"I...fine..." says Sesshomaru he went gets out of bed and heads to the spring*

"How long have you been wake?" asks Kagome

He talks to Kagome through while he was in hot spring. "Not like long wake up few minutes ago." he says

"Oh." says Kagome

"Why do ask?" asks Sesshomaru

"You seem to be wake for while." says Kagome

"He-he don't worry about it *comes back out after the shower with an towel* But why haven't you gone to eat if you are hungry?" He asks

"I haven't seen any servents." she says

"Oh...I sent them all away, so we can have time to ourselves here." says Sesshomaru

"But I'm hungry fluffy." Kagome whined

"Well luckily I had some ramen here before I had them sent away. *gives u a bowl of ramen* is this ok?" Sesshomaru asks

"You stole Inuyasha ramen?" asks Kagome

"Um..no." he says looking away

"Sesshomaru yes you did." says Kagome

"Fine I did I'm sorry." says Sesshomaru

"It ok. Just make sure Inuyasha doesn't find out." says Kagome

"OK but eat now, I wait." he says waits for you.

"OK." he says starts eating.

He lays down too lazy to get some clothes on. As he wore an towel only waiting for his love. To finish eating and then have her body as how she had promised last night. Kagome slowly eats. He smiles as he looks outside the clear sky.

"Drink please." says Kagome

Gives u a cup of apple juice. "Is this ok?" he says

"Yes thank you." says Kagome

He nods as he laid down.

Finishes eating and drinks the apple juice. He fell into a quick nap as he slept a bit. Kagome gives him kiss on check and gets up form bed.

"Hmm? *wakes up and looks at her* where u going?" he asks

"Mm out." Kagome says nervously

"W-Why? Cant we...now?" asks Sesshomaru

"Do you really what to?" she asks

He stands up and grabs her hand " Yes." he says. Pushes her down on the bed forcefully but not hurting her as he approached her. He got on top of her. He stated gentle kissing his neck. He got moan as his repose. He started licking her getting more moans. He gets hard as his dick in towel scrapped in between her legs as he licked her neck. His dick would keep poking her from the towel he was wearing as he would kiss her neck. His hands would slowly now begins to undress her shirt. Sesshomaru got soft moan.

"My love are you getting turn on as well?" Sesshomaru asks kissing her passionately

All Kagome do was nodded. He sits up with his towel poking with a dick. Sesshomaru took Kagome hand and started to stroke himself. She noticed how much he liked it and Kagome continue from there putting bit more pleasure ever now and again. Sesshomaru moaned when Kagome did this. She took of towel and put his dick in her mouth.

Sesshomaru gasp of what she did. Kagome was sucking him. He couldn't take this torture she was putting him though. Time to show her who boss. She came up to him and gave him a kiss. With that he took charge and flipped her back. He position over her and put it in her. She moaned when he did. He started to go slow at first then went fast and hard. She moan louder.

Sesshomaru kept doing it. Tonight he was going get her pregnant. There was no way he was letting his little brother and monk get there woman pregnant first. He knew this week Kagome was in heat, and this week was meeting so he knew she would get pregnant tonight or she not leaving the his sight in tell she is.

Kagome wounder Sesshomaru was pounding in her so well hard and fast. She love it but she already released three times and he was building up his. She figured that he was going get her pregnant. He has to be first at things oh well. Sesshomaru started to release in her. When he was done he gentle pulled out of her rolled over and put her on his chest. She fell sleep once one his chest. He sizzled and smiled she was pregnant. He to joined her in dream land. Both went sleep with smile on their faces.


	40. Important Notice

Alright im finaly updating my stories some of them may take lil longer to then rest. But in tell then im going need something like assisted/ editor since im terrible about prove reading and someone give me few ideas that a reader would like read about because right now my Gargoyle crossover is the only thing that getting update and rest are in slowly getting thier


End file.
